THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE :)/Mereka tidak menyangka kekuatan itu ada dalam diri mereka. Dan mereka diharuskan menjaga dunia tetap bersinar dan menjauhkan kegelapan. Perjuangan mereka berharga, sinar mereka tak terkalahkan, karena didasari oleh Cinta dan Persahabatan Sejati yang murni./Main Pair: WONKYU/Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK/BL,YAOI/DLDR/RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

_Rahasia alam semesta ada disini…_

_Yang akan terkuak kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, bab demi bab._

_Rahasia berupa kekuatan besar yang ditakdirkan untuk menjaga keutuhan segala ciptaan Tuhan._

_Kekuatan itu… Milik mereka._

_Mereka yang terpilih…_

**Preface: **

**Introduction**

Tap

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat sebelum sosok itu mencapai pintu keluar. Suara derasnya hujan masih terdengar begitu jelas.

"Sayang, pakailah payung. Jangan buat seragam sekolahmu basah, Nak."

Namja itu masih bergeming menatap hujan yang semakin lebat di depannya. Mata sipit itu lalu menatap langit kelabu yang terus menumpahkan air. Kilatan putih terang tergambar jelas di iris hitamnya tepat sebelum hujan deras itu reda seketika.

"Tidak perlu, Ma. Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Ucap namja berwajah cina itu sambil mulai berjalan menapaki jalanan yang masih basah. Beberapa orang yang tadi berteduh kini mulai berjalan lagi.

**Genre: **

**Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

"HEI, ANAK BARU! CEPAT KEMARI DAN BAWAKAN TAS KAMI!"

Beberapa namja tampak berdiri menghalangi sesosok namja lain. Beberapa senyum mengejek menghiasi wajah lima namja yang bisa dipastikan murid tingkat tiga di sekolah itu.

"Sepertinya kau berasal dari sekolah Luar Negeri, ya? Kau pasti anak orang kaya, kan?! Cepat serahkan uangmu atau―"

Bruk

"HEI BRENGSEK! MENGAPA KAU MEMBUANG TAS DI DEPAN KAMI?! KAU MAU DI―"

"Bawakan tasku ke kelas 2-D, Sunbaenim." Ucap namja yang sejak tadi hanya bungkam dan menatap datar Sunbae-sunbaenya itu. "Dan ambilkan seragam baruku di ruang administrasi. Sekarang. "

Namja-namja _sok-_keren tadi bergerak mengambil tas yang dipastikan mahal itu dari lantai dan membawanya hati-hati ke kelas yang diminta, sedang dua orang yang lainnya melesat menuju ruang administrasi tanpa kata.

Kilatan putih terang itu terlintas di sorot mata setajam musang itu. Dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya bersamaan dengan langkah ringannya menuju kelas barunya.

**Rating: **

**T for Teen**

Tap tap tap

Brak

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kita harus kembali ke kelas sebelum―"

"Kembalilah sendiri, aku membolos pagi ini." ucap namja yang kini berjalan santai menuju pagar pembatas atap sekolah dengan lantai dasar yang jauh berada di bawahnya.

"Ini hari pertama sekolah, dan kau sudah mau mem―"

Brak

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu penghubung tangga dengan atap sekolah itu menutup seketika. Kini namja itu sendirian. Surai hitam legamnya bergoyang saat angin meniupnya lembut. Namja berkepala besar itu melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas atap, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari balik saku blazernya. Sebuah surat.

"Ck, Aku benci diatur."

Dan, dengan berakhirnya kalimat pendek itu, kertas putih itu berubah menjadi abu setelah api biru yang entah datang dari mana itu menyulutnya. Bayangan api itu pudar bersamaan dengan kilatan putih terang di iris hitam namja berkepala besar itu.

**Main Pair: **

**WONKYU **

Keadaan ricuh di salah satu kelas itu tidak membuat namja yang kini duduk diam di bangku paling belakang itu terusik. Kedua mata ikannya menatap redup ke langit kelabu di luar jendela.

"Lihat ini, mengapa pangeran kita termenung seperti ini?"

Namja itu hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan salah satu temannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak suka siang lagi? Kalau begitu pindah saja ke sekolah malam, hahaha!"

"Diam kau!" ucap namja bermata ikan itu masih dengan nada lemah dan malas.

Sepeninggal teman-temannya, namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan saat matanya terbuka, setitik cahaya terang muncul di lembaran langit abu-abu itu. Sebuah bintang. Namja itu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan bintang-_nya_ dengan mata berbinar sesaat setelah kilatan cahaya terang itu hilang dari matanya.

**Other Pair:**

**YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

"Semuanya sudah disini? Bagus~"

Sesosok namja berseragam kelas tiga berjalan menyebrabgi ruang luas itu sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas di papan dada yang dibawanya. Kaca mata perak menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kalian tahu mengapa kalian dikumpulkan disini?" tanya namja tadi sambil menampilkan senyum malaikatnya kepada lawan-lawan bicaranya yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Keepat namja di depannya itu hanya memeperhatikannya tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Kalian harus mengurus beberapa administrasi kepindahan kalian dan mengambil seragam baru―"

"Bukankah hal seperti ini seharusnya diurus oleh guru BK, err…" ucap namja berwajah cina yang kini menatap namja berkacamata tadi sambil menampilkan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, Mianhae! Park Jungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku berada di kelas 3-A." ucap namja berkacamata tadi sambil membungkuk sopan dihadapan keempat namja yang masih bergeming di depannya. "Nah, sebelum―"

"Dan kau adalah…" sahut namja berwajah ikan yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela itu.

"Oh! Aku adalah ketua OSIS di―"

"Dan mengapa ketua OSIS yang mengurus hal semacam ini? Apa kau kurang kerjaan?" kini namja berkepala besar yang bersuara sama sekali tanpa rasa bersalah.

Park Jungsoo―sang ketua OSIS, atau kita panggil saja Leeteuk, hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya, namja itu menatap keempat namja di depannya lagi.

"Terima kasih atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya Hankyung-ssi, Donghae-ssi, dan Yesung-ssi. Apa ada yang mau kau tambahkan, Yunho-ssi?"

Kini semua pandangan jatuh kepada namja tampan yang sejak tadi bungkam di kursi paling ujung. Namja yang dipandang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Uruskan semua administrasi kami sampai tuntas. Bisa 'kan, Leeteuk Sunbaenim?"

Kalimat ringan itu mengalun begitu saja, namun efeknya luar biasa. Sang ketua OSIS langsung saja mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ruang administrasi di sebelah ruang BK. Ketiga namja yang lain hanya menatap kepergian Leeteuk dengan mata membelalak. Si pelaku hanya menghela nafas pelan dengan sorot musangnya yang berkilat terang.

Hening.

"K-kau―"

BRAK!

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

BRAK!

Perkataan namja cina itu terhenti begitu pintu terbuka keras bersamaan dengan sesosok namja yang masuk―atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa masuk―ke dalam. Namja yang masih mengumpat di depan pintu yang tertutup itu terlihat berantakan, dengan seragam yang sudah tidak rapi disana-sini dan sudut bibir kiri yang memar.

Keempat namja itu masih memperhatikan namja _berantakan_ itu dengan pandangan antara meremehkan, bingung dan iba. Merasa dipandangi namja tinggi yang masih terus mengumpat itu menoleh ke keempat namja yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya sejak tadi itu.

"Wae?! Jangan coba-coba memandang remeh dan kasihan kepadaku!" ucap namja yang bisa dibilang tampan itu―dengan mengabaikan tingkah berandalannya tentu saja.

"Yunho-ssi." Ucap namja berwajah cina itu sambil menatap namja bersorot musang di sampingnya dengan isyarat yang ditujukan untuk namja berandal di depannya.

Yunho mengangguk paham dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sebelum―

"Tidak perlu menghentikanku dengan perintah murahanmu itu! Karena itu percuma saja. Aku tidak akan termakan perintah bodohmu itu." sahut namja ber-name tag Choi Siwon itu sambil berjalan mendekat menuju keempat namja yang kini menatapnya terkejut.

"K-KAU―"

"Ternyata sekolah aneh ini memiliki _Axis _seperti kalian? Cukup menarik."

**Warning: **

**YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS, SUPRANATURAL CONTENT, FICTION**

"Leeteuk-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang mengurus administrasi para siswa baru itu, Sonsaengnim."

Namja paruh baya berseragan guru itu hanya menatap sang ketua OSIS dengan tatapan bingung. Sedang yang diajak bicara masih melanjutkan mencatat berkas setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, ya. Ini berkas baru hari ini. tolong kau berikan ke bagian administrasi juga."

"Berkas lagi?"

"Ya. Akan ada lima siswa baru lagi di sini."

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Dianugerahkan kepada mereka kekuatan Matahari_

_Yang mengatur arah dunia_

_Dianugerahkan kepada sang Utara, sang Selatan, sang Barat dan sang Timur_

_Dan kepadanya yang merupakan pusat Mata angin_

_Dianugerahkan kepada mereka yang terpilih_

_Yang nantinya menjaga dunia dari kegelapan dengan sinar terangnya_

'_Axis Power' di dalam tubuh mereka_

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

" **THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'M BACK! WITH ANOTHER STORY :)_

_WHEN THE OTHER STORIES HAVEN'T DONE YET -_-_

_Ada yang rindu dengan mereka?_

_Kini mereka berperan sebagai anak sekolah_

_Dengan hal yang tidak terduga tentunya, hehehe_

**TBC OR DELETE?**

**Wonkyu is Love**

**BabyWonKyu**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Earth's Sun**_

_**Perlambang kekuatan**_

_**Dianugerahkan dan ditakdirkan untuk dimiliki oleh mereka yang terkuat**_

_**Mereka yang terpilih**_

_**Mereka yang akan belajar tentang pentingnya makna ketulusan serta tanggung jawab**_

_**Karena mereka pemimpin sumbu arah utama**_

_**Para Cardinal…**_

"Katakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Sekarang juga!"

"Apa yang tadi itu perintah?"

"Katakan saja, atau―"

Sret

Prang

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Utara**_

_**Kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran**_

Jung Yunho menatap tajam iris kelam di depannya yang sesaat lalu berkilat terang seperti miliknya ketika vas bunga itu melayang di udara, namun berhasil dihalau sesuatu tak terlihat sebelum tepat mengenai namja di depannya.

"Hanya ini kekuatan kalian?"

Sesaat setelah kata-kata itu meluncur, sebuah percikan air hampir saja mengenai wajah tampan itu. Dan…

Jleb

Crack

"Oops, meleset."

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Selatan**_

_**Kekuatan samudra dan lautan**_

Tan Hankyung menatap tajam namja yang masih menyeringai di depannya setelah percikan air yang telah bertransformasi menjadi kepingan es setajam pisau itu jatuh ke lantai berkapet. Beberapa kepingan itu tertancap di karpet tebal dan kepingan yang lain pecah berkeping-keping bergabung dengan pecahan vas bunga.

"Air tidak cocok membasahi wajahku, maaf saja."

Tap tap

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke depan. Kedua tangannya ia kaitkan di belakang tubuhnya.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Barat**_

_**Kekuatan api yang membara**_

"Aku kagum. Sebaiknya kita berteman."

"Aku tidak butuh teman sepertimu."

"Begitukah? Setidaklah terima bunga dariku!"

Sret

Sraash

Yesung memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah bunga api birunya hilang begitu saja ketika akan menerjang wajah yang masih bertahan dengan seringaiannya itu.

Slap

"Kau mau bermain petak umpet dalam gelap seperti ini?"

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Timur**_

_**Kekuatan Cahaya**_

Grep

Bruk

Lee Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya yang entah ditangkap siapa setelah terdorong keras kebelakang sesaat setelah kegelapan itu berhasil di datangkannya. Hankyung di belakangnya hanya masih menatap namja yang masih berdiri angkuh di depannya.

Lhaap

Cahaya yang sempat menghilang itu kini kembali lagi bersamaan dengan sosok namja yang sempat dianggap _berandalan_ tadi duduk di salah satu kursi besar disana dengan kaki bersilang dia atas kaki yang lain.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Poros**_

_**Kekuatan mengatur semua mata angin utama**_

Choi Siwon menatap empat namja yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lesung pipinya yang dalam mengiringi senyum di wajahnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa melawanku, _Axis_."

_**Para Axis… Para Cardinal**_

_**Adalah pemimpin**_

_**Mereka memegang kekuatan dan tanggung jawab utama**_

_**Yang harus bersatu membentuk arah mata angin yang lengkap **_

_**Yang akan mengendalikan keseimbangan dunia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Spamcos!**

**Genre: Romance, ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Matahari pagi menyinari jalanan utama kota tersibuk di Korea Selatan itu dengan terang. Cuaca sedikit terik walau hari ini masih pagi. Sepertinya musim gugur tidak berpengaruh pada suhu udara saat itu. Beberapa orang tampak menggunakan peralatan tambahan untuk melindungi kulit mereka yang bisa saja tersengat matahari pagi itu. Tidak terkecuali para murid yang mulai berlarian menuju halaman depan luas di salah satu jalan utama itu. Blazer musim gugur yang seharusnya mereka pakai dengan rapi, kini mereka gunakan sebagai penutup kepala mereka dari sinar matahari yang semakin menyengat.

_SPAMCOS HIGH SCHOOL_

Ditulis dengan huruf-huruf besar berwarna abu-abu yang berdiri tegak di sepanjang jalan masuk menuju gerbang sekolah yang kokoh. Sebuah pagar besi setinggi tiga meter menghiasi gerbang itu. Beberapa langkah di depan gerbang itu mulai dipercepat begitu gerbang itu bergerak. Para pelajar itu mulai berlari.

Tap tap tap…

'Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi…'

Tap tap tap

'YES! Rekor baru kali―"

Bruk

"Yah! Kau tidak punya mata, huh?"

"Hei, kau yang menghalangi jalan, bodoh!"

Namja yang sudah berada di balik gerbang raksasa Spamcos itu hanya bisa memperhatikan dua namja yang masih saling berdebat tepat beberapa meter di sisi luar gerbang. Padahal dirinya tadi hendak memuji kemampuan berlarinya yang sudah semakin meningkat setelah berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah yang hendak tertutup di depannya.

Tunggu. Tertutup?

"Kau bilang aku apa?!"

"Memangnya masalah―"

"HEI, KALAU KALIAN MASIH BERDEBAT, KALIAN AKAN TERKUNCI DILUAR!"

Perdebatan kecil itu terhenti begitu seruan itu terdengar. Namja yang masih tersungkur di tanah itu segera berdiri sambil mengibaskan bagian seragamnya yang kotor, sedang namja yang satunya lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan namja pertama.

'Akh! Sial! Sepertinya terkilir.' Batin namja yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya itu sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika merasakan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"HEI, KAU! CEPATLAH!" seru namja yang jika dilihat-lihat lebih mirip seorang yeoja yang berpakaian siswa itu sambil melambai di balik pagar yang sudah dalam perjalanan tertutup.

"Geezz, Kau―"

"Uhm permisi, apa kau tidak keberatan membantuku?"

Namja yang masih sibuk memberikan death glare dan merutuki orang yang telah seenaknya menabraknya tadi itu terkejut saat suara yang datang begitu saja tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Bisakah kau membantu membawa koperku? Aku kesusahan membawanya." ucap namja mungil yang masih berusaha menyeret beberapa kopernya, belum lagi beberapa tas yang dibawanya.

Namja yang dipanggil segera saja berjalan dengan sedikit meringis ketika gerakannya membuat kakinya yang terkilir terasa sakit. Beberapa siswa mulai berlarian menuju gerbang otomatis yang hampir tertutup itu.

"Gomawo! Kau baik sekali mau membantuku." Ucap namja berbadan mungil itu sambil tersenyum kearah namja di depannya sesaat setelah namja itu mengambil alih kopernya.

"Gwaenchana. Apa kau juga murid baru di Spamcos?"

"Eh? Kau juga? Yup, aku pindahan dari―"

Bruk

"Hei, bisakah kau memperhatikan jalanmu?!" seru namja mungil tadi ketika seorang namja yang lain menabrak 'teman' yang telah membantunya. Membuat namja yang masih membawakan kopernya itu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang membuatku jatuh hari ini?!" gerutu namja berwajah manis itu sambil berusaha berdiri namun kakinya yang terkilir membuatnya kesusahan.

"YA! KALIAN INI SEDANG APA SIH?! KALIAN AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

"Hei, gwaenchana? Seperti kakimu terkilir, ya?"

Tap

Namja yang masih berlari itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Namja yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya tadi masih terduduk sambil meringis menatap kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja yang juga berparas cantik itu berbalik dan menghampiri dua namja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka terlambat?"

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."

Dua namja yang sudah berada di balik pagar itu kini juga ikut keluar menghampiri ketiga namja yang lain tanpa menghiraukan gerbang sekolah yang mulai menutup sempurna di belakang mereka. Sesuatu yang aneh jauh di dalam diri mereka lebih memilih untuk peduli kepada orang-orang yang belum mereka kenal itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Kalian murid baru disini, benar begitu?"

"Ne, Sonsaengnim."

"LALU MENGAPA KALIAN TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH?!"

Kelima siswa itu hanya menunduk. Sang guru hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil mulai berjalan mengelilingi murid-murid barunya itu.

"Ada yang bisa memberikan alasan?" ucap sang guru sambil berdiri di samping namja mungil yang sejak tadi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini semua karena aku, Sonsaengnim." Ucap namja mungil itu pada akhirnya dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, "Jika saja saya tidak menyuruh membawakan koper, maka tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Jeongmal mianhamnida."

Sang guru kembali menghela nafas ketika namja mungil di depannya itu membungkuk penuh ke arahnya. Keempat namja yang lain menatapnya memohon.

Ada sesuatu di dalam tatapan mata kelima pasang mata itu yang membuat sang guru harus mengulas sebuah senyum. Senyum yang lebih memilih untuk memaafkan.

Kelima pasang mata itu menyiratkan tekad dan kemurnian yang dalam.

_Wonkyu_

"Ya, noona! Enak sekali kau hanya duduk di tempat teduh sambil bercermin, sementara kami berpanas-panasan disini!"

"Aku tidak mau kulitku terbakar sinar matahari! Dan jangan memanggilku 'noona', aku ini namja yang tampan, Pabbo!"

Namja bername-tag Lee Hyukjae itu hanya bisa mencibir sambil menirukan gaya bicara namja yang masih sibuk menata tatanan rambutnya di bawah pohon maple besar. Kim Heechul hanya balas menatapnya sambil menyeringai iblis, membuat namja ber gummy smile itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya lagi.

Saat ini kelima murid baru itu sedang menjalani hukuman karena terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Mereka berlima diharuskan membersihkan halaman belakang Spamcos yang luas. Untung saja hanya daun maple merah yang mulai berguguran saja yang mengotori halaman super luas itu. membuat pekerjaan mereka sedikit lebih mudah. Setidaknya mereka dibebaskan dari poin keterlambatan oleh Park Sonsaengnim tadi.

"Ahh~ Aku lelaaaah!"

"Aku jugaaa~"

Dua namja yang lain yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan sapu mereka, kini juga tergeletak di lapangan berumput itu. Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya mereka membersihkan lapangan itu, namun setelah bersih, angin kembali menerbangkan dedaunan itu dan membuatnya kotor lagi.

"Hari pertama sekolah yang indah, eh?" ucap namja mungil bername-tag Kim Ryeowook sambil menatap namja manis yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ya. Jadi seperti ini rasanya jadi anak SMA."

Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang kini hanya bisa menatap langit biru di atasnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Jejak-jejak awan itu terpantul jelas di iris coklat karamelnya.

"Omo! Kyuhyunnie, apa kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa? Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, Kajja!" seru Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap khawatir namja manis yang masih berbaring di halaman berumput itu.

"Tidak perlu, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau pikir aku namja lemah yang akan pingsan hanya karena terkilir kecil seperti itu? Hahaha!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap geli Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Heechul dan Hyukjae mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Incident kecil di gerbang sekolah dan hukuman membersihkan halaman belakang yang sudah berlangsung berjam-jam itu membuat mereka saling mengenal dan akrab. Kelima namja yang berstatus sebagai murid baru itu sudah saling berkenalan dan mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai diri mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali satu orang…

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Kemarilah dan mengobrol bersama kami. Mengapa kau masih belum mau mengatakan sepatah katapun selain namamu, huh?"

Kim Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya jengah saat namja cantik yang diajaknya bicara itu hanya menatapnya datar lalu memilih melengos menatap halaman luas di depannya. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sret

Tap

'Sial, kakiku sakit sekali!' batin Kyuhyun saat akan menggerakkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan membersihkan halaman. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi sejak pagi tadi. Ditambah terik matahari diatasnya membuatnya merasa lelah dan pening. Jika terus seperti ini dia bisa―

Grep

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong-ssi?!"

Seruan Kyuhyun keluar saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik lengan kanannya dan mengalungkannya di bahunya sendiri. Lalu menuntunnya berjalan menuju gedung Spamcos.

"Kakimu sakit, kita ke UKS." Sahut Jaejoong pendek masih menuntun Kyuhyun tanpa menatapnya.

"Hei, jangan menyeretnya sembarangan!" seru Heechul setelah sampai di tempat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berdiri. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, lagipula aku yang membuat kakinya terkilir, kau tidak perlu―"

Tap tap tap

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu, Kim Jaejoong! Kau―"

"Sakit." ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya masih memapah Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Eh?"

"Kakimu juga akan sakit jika terus bicara yang tidak perlu." Sambung Jaejoong kemudian.

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat pendek dan dingin itu, Jaejoong kembali memapah Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Otaknya terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit di kakinya hingga namja manis itu tidak menyadari kilatan terang yang tergambar di _doe-eyes_ namja yang masih menuntunnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Dasar namja an―Akh!" ucapan Heechul terpotong saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kaki kirinya.

"Heechul-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae begitu sampai di samping Heechul. Ryeowook menyusul setelahnya.

"Sepertinya kakiku sedikit kram."

_Wonkyu_

BRAK

Pintu bercat putih itu sukses menutup saat sebuah kaki menendangnya cukup keras. Beruntung tidak ada orang di dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

Bruk

Sesosok namja tampak menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu dari sekian banyak ranjang yang berjajar di ruangan yang merupakan ruang kesehatan itu. Setelah meletakkan kepalanya di bantal, namja itu memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil mulai terpejam.

"_**Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Choi Siwon?"**_

"_**Tidak penting siapa aku, yang terpenting adalah kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki itu."**_

"_**Katakan saja siapa dirimu? Kekuatan apa yang kau miliki, huh?"**_

"_**Rasanya menyenangkan sekali membuat orang lain penasaran~ Hahaha!"**_

"Sial kau, Choi Siwon!"

Namja itu hanya bisa mengumpat saat teringat dengan percakapannya dengan salah satu murid yang menurutnya 'berbahaya'. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memiliki 'kelebihan' seperti dirinya di sekolah barunya ini. Namun hal yang lebih mengejutkan dan sedikit membuatnya takut adalah dirinya juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki 'kelebihan tak wajar'.

Namja itu kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika mendengar bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran. Diliriknya arloji yang bertengger di tangan kirinya, lalu namja itu kembali menghela nafas keras.

11.00

Berarti dia sudah membolos dua jam mata pelajaran. Sepertinya tertidur sejenak di ruang kesehatan yang kosong dapat sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya. Namun saat matanya hampir terpejam, pintu UKS kembali terbuka.

Ceklek

"Sebaiknya kau kembali saja bersama yang lain, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku bisa mengurus kakiku sendiri."

Cho Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat perkataannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh namja cantik yang saat ini membantunya menaiki ranjang UKS. Bahkan namja yang sudah memapahnya sejak tadi itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

Kim Jaejoong mengelilingi sekeliling ruangan luas itu untuk mencari salep atau obat oles lainnya yang bisa meringankan kaki 'teman' barunya itu. Namja yang sejak tadi berusaha tertidur itu mulai terusik saat suara langkah laki dan gemerincing botol obat-obatan menganggu acara membolosnya.

Saat matanya terbuka, sosok seorang namja yang sedang memunggunginya dan sesosok namja yang lain sedang terduduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kakinya adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Percuma saja jika kau mengobati kaki terkilir dengan obat seperti itu."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari namja yang ada di belakangnya itu berbicara kepadanya.

Tap tap tap

Namja itu turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Kyuhyun. Matanya yang setajam musang menatap iris caramel yang menatapnya penuh tanya itu.

"Kakimu terkilir? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" tanya namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat namja di depannya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan sentuh dia. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri."

Gerakan tangan namja itu terhenti ketika suara dingin dan pendek itu di dengarnya. Namja bersorot musang itu kembali tersenyum masih melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aku Jung Yunho kelas 2-D. Apa kau murid pindahan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk masih menatap sorot musang di depannya. Jaejoong mulai berjalan mendekat. Yunho mulai memberikan pijatan ringan di kaki yang kini ada dalam genggamannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai lembut kaki pucat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun imni―AKH! APPO!"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menarik kakinya yang sakit dengan sedikit keras hingga terdengar bunyi menyerupai tulang-tulang yang bergesekan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah akan menerjang Yunho yang masih saja tersenyum mengamati ekspresi kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Coba gerakkan kakimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika akan menggerakkan kakinya. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, namun ketika kakinya bergerak, rasa sakit itu sudah menghilang dan kakinya sudah berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Kakiku sudah tidak sakit lagi! Terima kasih banyak, Yunho sunbaenim!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Yunho yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

Yunho beranjak dan mengambil blazernya yang sempat ia lepas di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk memeriksa kakinya yang baru saja sembuh. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih menatap tajam dan dingin kepada namja bermata musang di depannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, sepertinya kau meninggalkan ini di bawah kotak obat." Ucap Yunho begitu sampai di depan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya tajam lalu menyerahkan name-tag bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong' ke tangan namja cantik yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

"Kau harus belajar masalah pengobatan lebih banyak dariku, Jaejoong-ssi~"

Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya begitu bisikan Yunho sampai di telinganya. Doe-eyesnya menatap Yunho yang beranjak keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengacak surai ikal coklat Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu melihat jelas seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho tepat sebelum pintu UKS itu tertutup sempurna.

_Wonkyu_

"Perhatian semuanya, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah! Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman baru di Spamcos, anak muda!"

Kata-kata itu seakan serempak diucapkan di lima kelas yang berbeda itu. Bahkan kelas-kelas yang biasanya sangat ramai itu kini semuanya hening menyaksikan murid-murid baru di depan mereka.

_**Kelas 3-A**_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Heechul imnida. Aku pindahan dari Seoul. Dan jangan sekali-kali mengatakan aku 'yeoja' atau 'cantik' atau lain sebagainya, karena aku adalah namja tulen yang tampan. Yeah~ walaupun aku akui bahwa aku memiliki wajah yang cantik."

Semua yang ada di kelas itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar dan menyaksikan perkenalan teman baru mereka.

_**Kelas 3-D**_

"Annyeong, aku Kim Jong Woon. Panggil saja Yesung. Jika kalian berani memanggil nama asliku, kalian akan terbakar di tanganku. Dan aku akan menari diatas abu kalian."

Sang guru hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian dan aura gelap yang menguar di sekitar salah satu murib barunya itu.

"Kurasa cukup perkenalannya, Yesung-ssi." Ucap sang guru mencoba mengantisipasi suasana yang semakin mencekam.

"Tha jiao hao, wo shi Tan Hankyung. Aku adalah siswa pindahan dari China. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

_**Kelas 2-C**_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Aku siswa pindahan dari Barkeley, USA. Dan aku sangat suka menari."

_**Kelas 2-D**_

"Annyeong~ Lee Donghae imnida. Aku pindahan dari Mokpo. Senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho imnida. Aku murid pindahan dari St. Fintbar, England. Nice to meet you all."

"…"

Sang guru terheran saat murid barunya yang terakhir hanya terdiam menatap lurus kedepan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Uhm, kau bisa mulai sekarang, anak muda." ucap sang guru dengan pandangan bertanya, begitu pula dengan semua murid yang ada disana.

Hening. Namja itu masih bungkam dan hanya memilih menatap keluar kelas.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. aku tidak tahu dia pindahan darimana. Dan yang pasti jika siapapun diantara kalian yang bisa membuatnya bicara, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Kim Jaejoong hanya menatap tajam namja yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum tipisnya. Sedangkan Jung Yunho hanya bisa menatap _doe-eyes_ disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kita kekurangan satu orang lagi." Ucap sang guru sambil membaca kertas di depannya. "Dimana Choi Siwon?"

_**Kelas 1-D**_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku pindahan dari sekolah musik Seoul. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, teman-teman semuanya. Mohon bantuannya~"

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau tahu dimana rekanmu yang satu lagi?"

"Jeosonghamnida, Sonsaengnim. Kyuhyun-ssi masih belum bisa dihubungi."

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

"Oh, sial! Aku terlambat! Semua ini gara-gara seragam sialan itu! Uhhh~"

Sesosok namja manis terlihat terburu-buru menyusuri koridor besar Spamcos yang sepi. Semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing, mengingat ini adalah jam terakhir pelajaran.

Salahkan saja hari pertama sekolahnya yang terlambat hingga harus menjalani hukuman dan melewatkan pelajaran jam pertamanya. Salahkan saja hari pertama sekolahnya yang sial karena harus terjatuh dan terkilir hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan kali ini salahkan saja dirinya yang pelupa menaruh blazer barunya, hingga membuatnya harus berkeliaran di sekolah barunya ini hanya untuk mencari blazer sialan itu.

"Dimana sih?!"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya berteriak frustasi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah ke salah satu pilar besar di belakangnya. Jika saja bukan seragam baru, dirinya tidak mungkin terlalu repot mencari seperti sekarang.

"Apa tertinggal di halaman belakang, ya?" monolognya sambil mengacak surai ikal coklatnya yang sudah berantakan. "Ya! Sepertinya disana!"

Tap tap

"Mencari ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Deg

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat suara berat itu terdengar di belakangnya. Begitu tubuhnya sudah menghadap belakang sepenuhnya, sesosok namja tinggi dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Oh, jadi ini Cho Kyuhyun pemilik blazer yang ia tinggalkan dengan ceroboh di halaman belakang? Sungguh diluar dugaan." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil berjalan mendekat menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

"Oh, terima kasih telah menemukan blazerku! Bisakah aku memintanya, aku harus masuk ke kelas." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk penuh lalu menatap namja tampan yang masih menyeringai sambil menenteng blazer miliknya.

Oke! Cho Kyuhyun mengakui kalau namja di depannya ini memang tampan.

"Untuk apa kembali di jam terakhir, Kyuhyun-ssi. Hahaha~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar tawa namja di depannya. Namun sopan santunnya sebagai siswa baru membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak melabrak namja tampan namun menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Hmm, kau murid kelas satu, ya? Kau harus memanggilku 'sunbae'. Panggil aku 'Siwon Sunbae'!"

"N-ne, Siwon Sunbae. Sekarang bisakah kau mengembalikan blazerku!"

Choi Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Namja tampan itu tidak menyangka bahwa namjamanis di depannya yang terkesan galak itu sangat menarik di matanya.

Tap tap tap

"Y-ya! Kau mau apa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa gugup saat SIwon semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan seringaian mengerikan di wajahnya. Bahkan sekarang, namja manis itu sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang oleh pilar di belakangnya, sementara namja tinggi di depannya semakin mendekat.

"Akan kuberikan jika kau~"

"Jika apa?!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat masih berusaha melesakkan tubuhnya ke pilar di belakangnya.

"Jika kau mau menciumku."

"MWO?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HAH?!" seru Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Siwon yang sudah dekat dengannya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Tap tap

"H-hei, tunggu! Kembalikan blazerku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Siwon yang sesaat lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku, ya sudah!" ucap Siwon sambil melanjutkan jalannya, sementara Kyuhyun masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"K-kau berjanji akan mengembalikannya?"

Langkah Siwon berhenti. Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Sret

Bruk

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun begitu Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan menguncinya di salah satu pilar disana.

"Lakukan." Ucap Siwon sambil membelai dagu Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa gemetar di tempatnya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan bisa terdengar dalam radius 100 meter itu.

"Kau berjanji akan mengembalikammmppt!"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya begitu ciuman itu mendarat di bibirnya dan menghentikan perkataannya.

Ciuman yang ia berikan kepada seseorang yang tak dikenalnya itu, ciuman pertamanya.

_**Para Cardinal…**_

_**Mereka masih begitu murni, masih begitu kecil, masih begitu polos.**_

_**Mereka masih tidak menyadari kekuatan besar dalam diri mereka.**_

_**Mereka masih diperbolehkan bersenang-senang, bermain-main…**_

_**Namun sesuatu yang besar telah menunggu mereka… jauh di depan mereka.**_

.

.

.

_Mian telat update #BOW_

_Semoga suka dengan chapter satu ^^_

_Apakah masih begitu abu-abu? Ikuti dan tunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya._

"_**Mereka akan memulai semuanya disini, di Spamcos"**_

_LOST IN BETWEEN dan WONKYU M STORY will be update soon. Just wait, readers ^^_

_Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^_

_Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^_

_FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^_

_Wonkyu is Love,_

_BabyWonKyu_


	3. Chapter 3

Duk duk duk

Tap

Keempat pasang kaki itu berdiri sejajar tepatdi bawah pintu yang telah terbuka lebar itu. keempat pasang mata tajam itu juga menatap kepada satu arah.

"Hei, untuk apa kau memanggil kami semua kesini?"

Ucapan tegas namun pelan itu menghentikan kegiatan seorang namja yang masih saja men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Namja tinggi itu berhenti dan iris kelamnya menatap keempat namja yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Seulas seringaian terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

'_Akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik.'_

DEG

_**Para Axis**_

_**Mereka memiliki segalanya yang istimewa**_

_**Segalanya yang hebat**_

Keempat namja itu membeku di tempatnya. Mereka menatap namja yang masih berdiri di depan mereka sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket di tangannya.

Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di dalam kepala mereka. Walau nemja yang masih bertahan dengan seringaiannya di depan mereka itu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Poros dan para Mata angin utama**_

_**Kemampuan berkomunikasi melalui pikiran**_

'_Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja, ya? Cih! Menyebalkan.'_

Jung Yunho mendecih pelan sambil beranjak maju menuju namja yang masih bergeming di tengah lapangan indoor basket di depannya. Namja bersorot musang itu menatap tajam manik kelam yang masih menatapnya remeh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Mengapa suara kalian ada dalam kepalaku!"

Perang tatapan mata itu terhenti ketika namja ber-_name tag _Lee Donghae itu berseru dengan air muka bingung. Tan Hankyung disampingnya berdehem plean sambil mulai melangkah maju menyusul Yunho yang sudah mencapai tengah lapangan basket.

"Keadaan seperti ini dijelaskan dalam buku _The Advanced Theory of Psycology_ bab ketujuh." Ucap namja berwajah China itu masih sambil berjalan santai menuju tengah lapangan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. "Kemampuan berkomunikasi melalui pikiran, Telepati―"

'―_Benarkan? Choi Siwon?'_

Choi Siwon hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringaian begitu suara Hankyung sampai ke dalam pikirannya.

'_Sudahlah~ Aku tidak peduli kalian berbicara melalui apa. Sekarang apa hal menarik yang akan kau tunjukkan, Siwon-ssi?'_

Kali ini Yunho yang tersenyum mengejek ke arah Yesung yang kata-katanya baru saja terdengar di kepalanya. Namja berkepala besar itu hanya menanggapi _Hoobae-_nya itu dengan seberkas api biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas telapak tangannya.

"Coba saja." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam Yesung yang masih memainkan api di telapak tangannya.

Hankyung dan Donghae sudah akan maju dan menghentikan dua namja yang masih saling menatap sengit itu, namun Siwon menghentikannya dengan tatapannya.

Dan, saat api biru itu sudah akan melebar dan meninggalkan telapak tangan Yesung, sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba melayang dan membuat api itu menghilang begitu saja saat telapak tangan itu sudah akan melemparkan bunga api itu ke arah Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan santai di tempatnya.

_**Emosi, gairah, dan semangat muda itu**_

_**Membuat mereka tidak pernah berpikir jauh**_

_**Dan, disitulah peran sang Poros**_

_**Sebagai pendamai, sebagai pengingat**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!"

Siwon tersenyum saat seruan Yesung terdengar di telinganya. Namja berkepala besar itu membuang bola di tangannya dengan keras hingga bola itu memantul jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau biarkan apimu menyerangnya, lalu Yunho mengembalikannya kepadamu hanya dengan kata-katanya yang menjengkelkan. Lalu apa?"

Donghae tertawa mendengar kalimat Siwon, Hankyung juga terkekeh pelan di tempatnya. Sedangkan Yunho, namja itu hanya menatap menang ke arah Yesung yang sudah skakmat.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin melihat hal yang menarik, kalian pergi saja. Tapi jika kalian ingin melihatnya―"Ucap Siwon sambil menatap bola basket yang tergeletak jauh di sudut ruangan lalu dengan sekali gerakan tangan, bola itu mendarat di telapak tangannya.

'―_kalian harus bermain basket dulu.'_

Kalimat 'abstrak' itu kembali membuat keempat namja yang lain menatap aneh namja tampan yang masih memutar bola basket itu di telunjuknya. Namun, saat bola itu dilambungkan ke udara, kilatan putih terang tergambar jelas di mata mereka.

'_The game is starting now.'_

_**Jauh dalam diri para Axis**_

_**Ada perasaan yang mereka sendiri tak bisa menerjemahkannya**_

_**Perasaan itu yang nantinya akan menjadi kekuatan utama mereka disamping bakat istimewa mereka yang hebat**_

_**Perasaan itu… persahabatan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 2: THE POWER OF AXIS**

**Genre: Romance, ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Bruk

"Ya! Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah lemas seperti itu. Apa kau sakit?"

Hari ini cuaca di Seoul masih begitu panas dan terik. Para siswa Spamcos terlihat sudah letih walau hari masih begitu pagi. Sepertinya pemerintah Korea Selatan salah mengenai penanggalan musim panas di Negara itu. Seharusnya di suasana panas seperti sekarang, para siswa itu masih menikmati liburan musim panas mereka yang panjang.

Seperti sekarang, para siswa _All-Boys School _yang terkenal itu kini hanya bisa melamun atau tidak tergeletak tak berdaya diatas mejanya karena cuaca panas dan pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka semakin panas.

"Ya, aku sakit."

"Benarkah? Bagian mana yang sakit? Mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Pikiranku yang sakit. Antar saja aku ke rumah sakit jiwa, Wookie-ah~"

Kim Ryeowook hanya mendengus keras sambil melayangkan jitakan ke kepala teman sebangkunya itu. namja mungil itu mulai berpikir bahwa cuaca yang terlalu panas itu sudah membuat otak temannya itu menjadi sedikit terganggu.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Hyung'! Aku lebih tua darimu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu meletakkan kepalanya ke mejanya yang masih berantakan dengan buku-buku dan alat tulis. Pelajaran jam pertama baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. dan sejak saat itu ruang kelas 1-D itu menjadi ramai dengan celotehan. Tidak terkecuali duo siswa baru ini.

"Tidak mau! Lagipula kita kan satu angkatan. Akan aneh jika aku memanggilmu apa tadi?"

Jitakan 'lembut' kembali mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja manis itu mengaduh keras. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa menang melihat wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya muris akselerasi, ingat? Kau setahun lebih muda dari semuanya disini. Jadi kau harus tetap menghormati yang lebih tua, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Namja manis itu tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan anak SMA itu sangat berat diluar dugaannya. Dan dugaannya tentang sebuiah awal yang baik di Spamcos yang merupakan sekolah elit ini musnah sudah dengan hari pertamanya yang buruk kemarin.

Terlambat di hari pertama… Check

Terjatuh dengan tidak elit di depan sekolah di hari pertama… Check

Kaki terkilir di hari pertama… Check

Mendapat hukuman di hari pertama… Check

Bertemu teman-teman aneh di hari pertama… Check

Tidak mengikuti satupun pelajaran di hari pertama… Check

Kehilangan seragam di hari pertama… Check

Kehilangan ciuman pertama di hari per―

"OH SIAAAAL!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak surai ikalnya hingga membuatnya berantakan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lihatlah semua orang melihatmu aneh." Sahut Ryeowook sambil menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun keras seakan berusaha menyadarkan temannya yang 'kesurupan' di pagi hari itu.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis dengan pandangan meminta maaf kepada beberapa teman-temannya yang menatapnya aneh. Ryeowook juga melayangkan pandangan meminta maaf kepada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap teman anehnya itu. Karena walau bagaimanapun, mereka adalah siswa baru yang harus bersikap sopan di hari-hari awal sekolah, kan?

"Hyung, apa kau pernah uhm…"

"Pernah apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku tebal di depannya saat kalimat Kyuhyun menggantung.

"Apa kau pernah uhhmm… dicium?"

Butuh banyak tenaga bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan butuh banyak aliran darah menuju wajahnya agar kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Alhasil, wajahnya sekarang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku dicium tiap hari." Jawab Ryeowook santai sambil melanjutkan membolak-balik buku tebal di depannya.

"Mwo?! Tiap hari?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut. Namun jawaban Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit lega. Setidaknya 'kecelakaan' kemarin tidak separah Ryeowook yang dicium tiap hari, begitu pikirnya.

Oh yes, namja manis itu senang sekarang.

"Yup. Appa dan Eomma selalu menciumku di pipi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah." Lanjut Ryeowook .

Jdaar

Kyuhyun seperti terbang ke tempat tinggi lalu sayap putih di belakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

Ini buruk sekali, begitu pikirnya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan ci-ciuman di bibir? Se-seperti di drama-drama?"

Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu namja mungil itu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika umurku sudah 17 tahun, begitu kata Eommaku." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap curiga namja manis yang mulai salah tingkah di depannya. "Wae? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah―"

"Ya! Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan, Hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya, namun Ryeowook segera menarik kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?!"

"Muka memerah, jantung berdetak kencang, perilaku gugup dan salah tingkah, pandangan mata tidak fokus…" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap iris coklat caramel yang masih menatapnya bingung, lalu seringaian menghiasi wajahnya, "…kau sedang berbohong, Cho Kyuhyun~"

Kyuhyun berontak dalam cekalan Ryeowook yang masih tertawa jahil kepadanya. Dua murid baru itu tidak menyadari pandangan aneh dari para penghuni kelas 1-D yang lain.

"Katakan dengan siapa kau melakukannya! Apa dia kekasihmu? Apa dia siswa di Spamcos juga?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya sambil menusap wajahnya kasar.

'_CHOI SIWON SIALAAAAAAN!'_

_Wonkyu_

Blam

Bruk

Sepasang kaki itu tepat mendarat sesaat setelah bola itu turun dari ring. Empat pasang kaki yang lain mengelilinginya kemudian.

"Cardinal? Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ring basket ke mata sipit di depannya. Namja tampan itu kembali mengambil bola dan men_dribble-_nya pelan.

"Entahlah. Kurasa akan di jelaskan disana nantinya." Jawab Siwon sambil mengoper bola itu ke tangan Hankyung.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan cerita dongeng."

Kali ini Yunho yang berbicara sambil merebut bola itu dari tangan Hankyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring di belakangnya tanpa berbalik sama sekali. Bola itu kembali menggelinding dan kali ini sepasang tangan mengambilnya.

"Dan aku juga tidak berminat menghadiri rapat semacam itu." sahut Donghae yang kini memantul-mantulkan bola di tangannya.

"Dan terlebih lagi aku malas jika harus berurusan dengan peraturan pengendalian kekuatan atau semacamnya. Kuno."

Perkataan Yesung mendapat anggukan dari Donghae dan Hankyung. Sedangkan Yunho dan Siwon lebih memilih diam.

Setelah bermain basket selama beberapa menit lamanya, kelima namja itu dikejutkan dengan perkataan Siwon mengenai sebuah undangan. Siwon mengatakan bahwa undangan ini ia temukan di dalam lokernya tadi pagi. Dan hal itu juga terjadi kepada Hankyung, Yesung, Yunho, dan Donghae. Awalnya kelima namja itu hanya menganggap ini semua hanya ulah orang iseng, namun setelah Siwon mengatakan bahwa hanya mereka berlima yang memperoleh undangan misterius itu, mereka percaya bahwa ini semua bukan kebetulan.

"Apa kalian tidak tertarik dengan siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini? Siapa yang membuat kita bertemu di tempat seperti ini? dan terlebih lagi, orang itu tahu tentang kekuatan yang kita miliki."

Ucapan Yunho membuat semua mata disana menatapnya tak percaya. Siwon tersenyum simpul, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Keempat namja yang lain hanya menatapnya datar.

"Siapapun orang brengsek itu, aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah mengganggu kehidupanku denga semua hal tidak penting ini." ucap Siwon sambil berbalik lalu kembali tersenyum menatap keempat namja di depannya. "Tapi, dengan begitu setidaknya aku bisa bermain dengan normal bersama kalian tanpa ada yang terluka."

Keempat namja di depan Siwon itu balas tersenyum. Dan mereka berempat mulai melakah maju.

"Kita harus bermain lagi." Ucap Yesung sambil mengambil bola dari tangan Donghae.

"Ya! Sekali lagi kurasa tidak bu―"

"Tapi sayangnya, siswa-siswa pindahan seperti kalian tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan lapangan basket ini tanpa seijin kami."

Kalimat Donghae terputus saat tiba-tiba suara yang lain menggema di lapangan basket indoor yang kosong itu bersamaan dengan beberapa langkah yang terdengar di belakang tubuh mereka.

"Wah wah sepertinya yang ingin mencari masalah dengan _Big Bang_, ya?"

_Wonkyu_

"Kim Jaejoong, benar kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ketika namja tinggi di depannya itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sedang melewati depan ruang BK. Namja berkaca mata yang mengaku bernama 'Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk' itu memanggilnya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang _Student Council _atau ruang OSIS yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang BK itu. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya akan mengambil beberapa dokumen kepindahannya di ruang BK, namun sekarang namja cantik itu malah sedang duduk di depan namja yang ia tahu adalah ketua OSIS Spamcos.

"Bisakah aku titip beberapa dokumen untuk diserahkan ke beberapa siswa di kelas 2-D?"

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sang ketua OSIS meletakkan beberapa dukomen diatas meja yang berada diantara mereka.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah dokumen mutasi beberapa siswa di kelasmu." Ucap Leeteuk sambil membaca beberapa nama di depan amplop coklat di depannya. "Atas nama Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, dan Jung Yunho. Aku sudah selesai mengurus semua dokumen kepindahan mereka."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nama yang terakhir.

"Mengapa kau yang mengurusnya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, masih terpaku di tiga amplop coklat besar di hadapannya.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa ada yang memerintahku untuk mengurusnya."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Jaejoong mengambil tiga amplop besar itu dan membawanya ke dalam tangannya. Namja cantik dan pendiam itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, Leeteuk juga ikut berdiri dan tersenyum tulus kepada namja di depannya yang masih tidak menatap matanya sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong hanya membungkuk sekilas lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Leeteuk mengantarnya sampai namja cantik itu menghillang dibalik pintu yang sudah tertutup. Sang ketua OSIS itu tidak tahu, bahwa namja cantik yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruangannya yang tertutup itu kini menatap tajam ke salah satu nama yang tertera di amplop yang masih dipegangnya.

'_Mereka disini rupanya. Para Axis.'_

_Wonkyu_

Siwon, Yunho, Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung menaikkan sebelah alis mereka masing-masing ketika suara asing yang tiba-tiba datang itu terdengar.

Ketika kelima namja itu berbalik yang pertama kali terlihat dihadapan mereka adalah lima namja yang berdiri sejajar tepat di depan pintu masuk lapangan basket. Berbagai ekspresi menatap mereka, ekspresi aneh, meremehkan, dan mengejek. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka berdecih terang-terangan sambil membuat suara tawa yang menjengkelkan.

"Seungri-ah, bersikap sedikit sopanlah kepada tamu kita." Ucap namja pendek yang rambutnya di cat berwarna biru terang. Sebuah kacamata putih besar bertengger menutupi kedua matanya.

"Tamu?" ucap namja lain yang rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga berkumpul di bagian tengah, wajahnya tampak sangar dengan anting-anting di telinganya. "Kurasa mereka lebih tepat disebut pencuri."

Yesung dan Yunho sudah akan maju dengan tangan terkepal erat dan muka merah, jika saja Hankyung dan Donghae tidak menahan lengan dua nanja yang sudah tersulut emosi itu. Siwon hanya menatap datar kelima namja yang menurutnya tidak penting di depannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yang bisa menggunakan lapangan basket ini hanyalah kami, tim basket Spamcos." Namja ber_name-tag _Choi Seunghyun itu akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama diam. Iris hitamnya menatap namja-namja di depannya dan berhenti lama di SIwon yang hanya menatapnya malas.

"Seingatku tidak ada peraturan semacam itu di Spamcos." Ucap Hankyung masih menahan lengan Yunho di depannya, sesekali mengawasi teman-temannya jika saja ada yang tidak bisa menahan kekuatan mereka.

"Tentu saja itu peraturan yang kami buat sendiri."

Kali ini namja berambut pirang ber-_name tag _Kang Daesung yang menimpali. Namja itu menyeringai sambil mengibaskan poni rambutnya yang panjang.

"Kalian menggelikan." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya di lantai lalu menatap kelima namja di depannya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Mana ada tim basket yang berdandan seperti yeoja."

Kelima pasang mata itu menatap iris kelam Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dandanan kalian lebih cocok untuk _Cheerleaders _daripada tim basket."

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Siwon, namja ber-_name tag _Kwon Jiyoung itu sudah bersiap menerjang, namun berhasil ditahan oleh Seunghyun.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa membuktikannya dengan melawan kami." Ucap Sunghyun sambil maju selangkah dan kini berdiri tepat di depan Siwon. Kedua iris kelam itu saling menatap tajam.

Siwon tertawa simpul sambil merengangkan ikatan dasinya, "Kalian yakin mau melawan kami?"

Tawa keras terdengar memenuhi lapangan indoor itu sesaat setelah Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja! Melawan murid pindahan seperti kalian? Oh, aku takuuut~" ejek namja yang tadi dipanggil Seungri dengan nada dibuat-buat. Kelima namja di depannya masih menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Jika kami menang, kalian tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki lagi di lapangan ini."

Yunho tertawa mengejek kemudian. Namja bersorot musang itu menarik lengannya hingga terlepas dari cengkeraman Hankyung kemudian maju selangkah hingga sejaja rdengan Siwon. "Jika kami yang menang?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kelima namja yang menamai kelompok mereka _Big Bang_ itu tertawa lagi. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut biru sampai menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sahut Jiyoung yang mulai melangkah maju ke hadapan Yunho. "Dan jika itu terjadi, yaaah~ kalian bisa meminta apapun kepada kami."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Siwon tersenyum lagi, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Seunghyun yang ada di hadapannya menatap telapak tangan itu sekilas lalu menjabatnya.

"DEAL!" ucap Siwon dan Seunghyun bersamaan. Senyum menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Senyum itu, senyum yang bermakna sebaliknya.

Siwon menatap Yunho disampingnya dan ketiga namja lain di belakangnya. Iris kelam itu berkilat terang sekilas diikuti seringaiannya yang khas.

'_Apa salahnya mencoba mainan baru, Guys.'_

Dan keempat namja di depannya itu mengangguk, tak lupa seringaian di wajah masing-masing.

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap

"Semua orang menjengkelkan~ Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyapaku sama sekali, bahkan―"

Bruk

Namja cantik yang sedang asyik merutuki nasib buruknya di hari keduanya bersekolah di sekolah barunyaitu kini terduduk di atas lantai marmer Spamcos yang keras setelah beberapa gerombolan siswa menabraknya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"KALIAN SEMUA BODOH, HAH? APA AKU _INVISIBLE _DI MATA KALIAN?!"

Kim Heechul hanya bisa meneriaki para siswa yang tadi membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai. Beberapa siswa lain yang kebetulan melintas di dekatnya hanya menatapnya aneh.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK MELIHAT BADGE TINGKAT TIGA DI SERAGAMKU, HUH?!"

"Kurasa itu balasan karena telah membuat kaki Kyuhyun terkilir kemarin, Heechul-ssi~ Hahahaha!"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara di belakangnya. Lee Hyukjae menatapnya geli masih dengan tawanya yang belum hilang.

"Ya! Hyukjae, jangan menertawaiku!" Sahut Heechul sambil berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya lalu menatap sebal Hyukja yang masih tertawa di depannya. "Memangnya ada apa sih?! Mengapa mereka berlarian seperti itu?"

"Entahlah! Mungkin Presiden sedang berkunjung." Sahut Hyukjae seadanya sambil menatap beberapa siswa yang masih berlarian di depannya.

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Hyukjae yang asal. Namja cantik itu kemudian menarik salah satu siswa kelas satu yang melintas di depannya.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?"

"_BigBang _akan bertanding melawan para murid baru. Sekarang di lapangan basket." Ucap siswa itu takut-takut menatap Heechul dan Hyukjae yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Siapa itu _BigBang_?"

"Ada murid baru selain kita?"

_Wonkyu_

Suasana lapangan basket indoor Spamcos itu kini sudah ramai dengan sorak-sorakan yang membahana di seluruh tribun disana. Istirahat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk makan siang itu kini dialihkan untuk menonton pertandingan basket dadakan yang fenomenal.

Tim basket Spamcos yang terkenal melawan para murid baru.

Begitulah desas-desus itu beredar di sekolah _All-Boys _itu dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Beberapa staff dan guru bahkan juga terlihat di tribun khusus yang terletak di ruangan tersendiri.

Sorakan-sorakan dan yel-yel yang mayoritas menyerukan nama _Bigbang _itu membahana memenuhi aula besar itu. Kesepuluh pemain sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing.

"I Love You, my friends!" seru Jiyoung sambil mengedarkan tangannya keseluruh penjuru tribun yang menyerukan namanya. Taeyang dan Seungri juga melakukan hal yang sama.

'_Kurasa 5 saja cukup.'_

'_Kau terlalu baik, Hankyung-ah. Jangan berikan satupun.'_

Yesung menatap Hankyung sambil membuat gerakan memotong lehernya sendiri. Sementara Hankyung hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menatap Donghae yang masih sibuk berpikir.

'_Aku sarankan 5 juga.'_

Kali ini suara Donghae membuat Yunho menggeleng dan menyeringai menatap namja berwajah ikan itu. Lalu mata musangnya ganti menatap Siwon yang masih bergeming sambil menatapnya. Namja tampan itu berbalik menghadap daerah lawan dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

'_Kita beri mereka 2.'_

Prit

Suara peluit itu membuat sorakan disana terdengar semakin kencang. Kesepuluh namja itu mulai bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Hankyung dan Yesung di posisi belakang, Donghae dan Yunho di tengah, sedangkan Siwon berada di depan wasit berhadapan langsung dengan Seunghyun. Kedua namja itu saling menatap tajam seakan ingin menguliti lawan masing-masing.

BIGBANG! BIGBANG! BIGBANG!

Seruan-seruan itu masih menggema di seluruh penjuru lapangan membuat suasana yang sudah panas itu menjadi semakin panas.

PRIIIIIIIT

Sesaat setelah peluit itu berbunyi, bola itu melambung di udara dan ketika bola sudah jatuh bersamaan dengan gaya gravitasi bumi lalu―

Sret

Seunghyun segera menyabet bola itu dan melesat sambil men_dribble _dengan cepat melewati Siwon yang hendak merampasnya. Namja tinggi itu menggiring bola di tangannya dengan sigap melewati Yunho dan Hankyung yang sudah menghadang.

Satu kata yang bisa didengar dari sorakan yang terus membahana itu.

SEUNGHYUN SANG PENAKLUK RING!

Dan, masuk!

Bola itu berhasil masuk di ring yang terletak tepat dibelakang Hankyung dan Yesung yang masih menatap sengit namja di depannya.

Priiit. Home 1 – Guest 0

Seruan yang semakin keras terdengar memenuhi tribun yang semakin penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang terus berdatangan.

"Hanya ini kekuatan kalian? Bahkan ini masih menit pertama." Yunho hanya membalas perkataan itu dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Sedangkan Seunghyun hanya bisa menyumbangkan tawa meremehkannya.

Priiiiit

Bola kembali melambung dan saat hendak mencapai lantai―

Sret

Siwon berhasil menangkapnya dan men_dribble _menuju area lawannya. Yunho dan Donghae mulai bergerak di belakangnya. Sesaat sebelum bola itu hendak dioper Siwon kepada Donghae di belakangnya, namja berambut biru itu dengan secepat kilat merebut bola itu dan membawanya ke daerah lawan.

Para penonton bersorak lagi.

G-DRAGON SANG PEMILIK KECEPATAN ANGIN!

Dan seiring dengan mengalunnya slogan itu, Jiyoung atau yang mereka sebut _G-Dragon _itu menggiring bola dengan kecepatan menakjubkan melewati semua lawannya dan―

Masuk!

Priiit. Home 2 – Guest 0

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" seru Jiyoung setelah mencetak satu angka di ring lawan. Suaranya itu menggema di seluruh lapangan. "Siapapun yang menentang _BigBang _mereka adalah…"

"PECUNDANG!"

Siwon dan keempat namja di belakangnya hanya menatap datar lima naja yang tertawa mengejek di depan mereka. Bahkan sekarang slogan dan sorakan di seluruh penjuru lapangan itu berubah lirik menjadi 'Pecundang!'.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah! atau kalian akan menanggung malu!"

Seruan Seungri membuat Yesung yang sudah menahan amarah sejak tadi kini mulai maju ke depan, namun Hankyung berhasil menahannya. Donghae, Yunho, dan Siwon tidak memberi tanggapan apapun.

Saat wasit sudah memberi aba-aba untuk mendekat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Ketika bola itu akan dilambungkan, Siwon menutup matanya. Keempat namja di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Priiiiiit

'_It's showtime, Guys.'_

Sepersekian detik setelah peluit panjang itu berbunyi dan bola yang masih dalam perjalanan melambung keatas, kelima pasang mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan kilatan putih terang secara bersamaan.

Dan, tak ada waktu bagi gaya gravitasi untuk menarik bola basket itu menuju pusat bumi. Sebuah telapak tangan menjangkau bola yang masih berada di titik tertingginya itu.

Semua yang masih menyaksikan terperangah menyaksikan lompatan tinggi itu.

Bruk

Sret

Dan ketika kakinya sudah mencapai tanah, Siwon segera menggiring bola ditangannya menuju daerah lawan dengan sigap melewati semua anggota _BigBang_ yang menghadangnya. Sedikit menyeringai begitu melewati Seunghyun lalu… Masuk!

_**Jika ada yang menguasai ring,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang Penguasa kekuatan Matahari.**_

_**Sang Poros.**_

Bola kembali melambung dan kali ini Taeyang berhasil mengambilnya. Namja itu menggiring bola menuju daerah lawan diiringi dengan slogan yang berganti lirik.

"TAEYANG SANG AHLI SHOOTER!"

Yunho menyeringai mendengar slogan itu, dan dengan sekali gerakan, namja itu merebut bola di tangan Taeyang dan men_dribble-_nya menegelilingi namja yang berpotongan rambut aneh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" umpat Taeyang yang bingung dengan perilaku namja bersorot musang yang masih mengelilinginya.

Drap

Taeyang melebarkan matanya ketika Yunho mengoper bola itu tepat ke tangannya.

"Mereka bilang kau _shooter_ yang baik." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap Taeyang yang masih bingung di tempatnya, lalu namja bersorot musang itu menyeringai, "Masukkan bola itu ke dalam ring-mu"

Dan sang _shooter _terbaik tim basket Spamcos itu melesat menuju daerahnya sendiri dan men_dribble_ bola cepat lalu memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring _team_-nya sendiri.

_**Jika ada yang ahli dalam mengendalikan bola,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang penguasa pengendalian pikiran,**_

_**Sang Utara.**_

Tap

Daesung berhenti menggiring bola di tangannya ketika Hanyung berdiri menghadangnya.

"DAESUNG SANG OMBAK LAPANGAN! JATUHKAN MEREKA DENGAN OMBAKMU!"

Hankyung tersenyum simpul mendengar slogan itu. Dan tubuhnya bergeser ke kanan tepat beberapa detik sebelum Daesung akan menerjangnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Sadar Hankyung sudah tidak ada di depannya, namja berambut pirang itu hendak memasukkan bola yang masih ia _dribble_ menuju ring di depannya. Namun, bola itu tidak ada.

Priiiiit

Daesung membelalakkan matanya menatap Hankyung yang sudah berada di sisi lain lapangan dengan bola yang baru saja jatuh dari ring tim-nya.

_**Jika ada yang menjadi ombak lapangan,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang penguasa lautan dan samudra,**_

_**Sang Selatan.**_

Bola kembali turun dan Siwon berhasil menangkapnya. Namja tampan itu mengopernya kepada Yunho. Seunghyun di belakang Yunho berusaha merebut bola itu, namun lebih dahulu Seungri yang mendahului langkahnya.

"SEUNGRI SANG PEMBAKAR LAPANGAN! KALAHKAN MEREKA DENGAN APIMU!"

Yunho tertawa mendengar slogan itu. Dengan cepat, namja bermata setajam musang itu mengoper bola kepada Yesung di belakangnya. Yesung menyeringai menatap Seungri yang sudah bersiap menghadang dan merampas bola di tangannya, namun namja berkepala besar itu segera bersiap menunggu Seungri untuk mencapai jarak terdekatnya, lalu―

Sret

Blam

Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga ring itu mengeluarkan asap kecil karena kerasnya gesekan bola dengan ring.

_**Jika ada yang kekuatan yang seakan membakar lapangan,**_

_**Tidak akan ada artinya dihadapan sang penguasa api yang membara,**_

_**Sang Barat.**_

Home 2 – Guest 4

Siwon menyeringai saat melihat papan skor di depannya. Kelima namja di depannya hanya menatapnya sengit sambil terengah. Sorot terkejut jelas sekali tergambar di wajah menjengkelkan kelima namja itu.

Sorakan-sorakan disan semakin ramai. Dan sorakan '_BigBang_' sudah sedikit meredup, digantikan sorakan sorakan baru.

CHOI SIWON! JUNG YUNHO! TAN HANKYUNG! LEE DONGHAE! YESUNG!

Priiiiit

Ketika peluit itu berbunyi dan Siwon sudah akan menangkap bola yang melambung tinggi itu, sebuah tangan jauh lebih cekatan merampas bola. Kwon Jiyoung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan GD itu menyeringai menang ke arah Siwon sambil membawa lari bola di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mngalahkan kecepatan angin―"

Sret

GD melihat sekilas siap yang merampas bola itu dari tangannya, karena detik berikutnya bola itu sudah teroper ke Yunho dan dioper lagi ke namja yang telah merampas bola itu darinya.

Donghae memberikan senyum mengejeknya sesaat sebelum langkahnya menuju ring lawan dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

_**Jika ada kecepatan secepat angin,**_

_**Tidak akan berarti apapun di hadapan kecepatan sang penguasa Cahaya,**_

_**Sang Timur.**_

Dan, masuk!

Sorakan disana semakin ramai seiring dengan semakin surutnya sorakan kepada _BigBang_.

Home 2 – Guest 5

'_Selesaikan dalam 2 menit, Axis.'_

Seiring dengan terdengarnya kalimat pendek yang diucapkan Siwon itu, kilatan terang di lima pasang mata tajam itu kembali terlihat.

Dan seiring dengan suara peluit dan sorakan yang membahana, kelima namja itu menerjang bola yang melambung tinggi di depannya.

'_The game must be End soon.'_

_**Para Axis…**_

_**Mereka tangguh dan tak terkalahkan**_

_**Karena kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka**_

_**Kekuatan itu semakin besar ketika kelima sumbu arah utama itu bersatu.**_

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

Bruk

Beberapa amplop coklat itu jatuh tepat saat seseorang yang membawanya juga tersungkur di lantai. Namja yang masih memegangi kepalanya itu mengerang pelan saat sakit yang luar biasa itu memenuhi segala ruang dalam kepalanya.

'_Semuanya sia-sia! Kau gagal! Kau tidak berguna!'_

'_Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih baik! Kau hanyalah seorang pembunuh! Selamaya akan menjadi pembunuh!'_

"Diam!"

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

Kim Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya yang semakin buram kepada namja yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Namja yang masih menatapnya terkejut itu kini berlari menuju tempatnya jatuh dan mencoba membantunya berdiri sebelum―

Sret

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Jaejoong-ssi, gwaenchana? Kau terlihat kesakitan."

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak sangat kalimat tegas namun pelan itu terdengar di telinganya. Namja manis itu lebih memilih tidak peduli dan tetap membantu Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan merapikan beberapa dokumen yang jatuh di dekatnya.

"Kita ke ruang kesehatan! Kau pasti sakit!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menarik berdiri Jaejoong yang masih memberontak di tangannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kita ke ruang―"

PLAK!

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan saat tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi kirinya hingga membuatnya tersungkur di lantai juga.

"Jae―"

Jaejoong lebih memilih berdiri dengan susah payah masih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa ngilu. Dan―

Tes

Sesuatu menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang ngilu. Setetes cairan merah kental. Darah.

Iris coklat caramel itu melebar saat melihat apa yang ada di tepalapak tangannya. Tubuh namja manis yang masih terduduk di lantai itu bergetar.

"Da-darah?"

CTAR!

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatianya begitu bunyi salah satu pot kaca besar di depannya pecah berkeping-keping. Lalu _doe eyes_ itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar.

CTAAARR!

Namja cantik itu sukses melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke depan bersamaan dengan kaca jendela yang pecah di sampingnya.

Jaejoong menatap keadaan di sekitarnya dengan sorot tidak percaya sambil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak dan tidak teratur.

'_Kau adalah pelindung sekaligus penghancur!'_

'_Kau adalah pemersatu sekaligus pemecah belah!'_

'_Kau adalah awal dan akhir dari semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Kim Jaejoong menatap namja yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dekapannya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar hebat dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

Suara dalam kepalanya itu masih terdengar jelas.

Dan semua kekacauan di depan matanya itu adalah sebuah akibat darfi kekuatan maha Dahsyat yang selama ini selalu ditakutinya.

"P-poros Ordi-nal!"

Ucapnya sambil menatap sosok yang masih terpejam di dekapannya.

_**.**_

_**Saat salah satu dari mereka sadar bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih menakutkan dibanding kekalahan atau dipermalukan**_

_**Saat rahasia itu terkuak satu demi satu**_

_**Para Cardinal, Para Axis**_

_**Mereka akan dipertemukan dengan mereka yang sepadan**_

_**Para Ordinal**_…

.

.

.

_Annyeong, my dear Readers_

_Another chapter is up. Just enjoy ^^_

_**Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong? Mengapa Kyuhyun pingsan? Apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong?!**_

_**Wait next chapter!**_

_Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^_

_Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^_

_FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^_

_Wonkyu is Love,_

_BabyWonKyu_


	4. Chapter 4

Bruk

'_Menyenangkan~'_

_**Takdir…**_

_**Yang memilih mereka untuk penganugerahan kekuatan besar ini**_

Lima pasang mata itu berbinar puas melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Dan lima sosok yang ada di depan mereka itu kini hanya menatap tajam lima pasang mata itu dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jadi seperti ini, ya? Kekuatan _BigBang_?"

Namja berambut biru yang kini terduduk di lantai lapangan indoor Basket itu hanya menatap sorot musang di depannya dengan nafas terengah. Keempat temannya yang lain tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya.

"Kalian―"

"Berdasarkan _The Great Science Encyclopedy _oleh _Dorling Kindersley, BigBang_ berarti sebuah ledakan atau dentuman besar yang berenergi sangat tinggi yang merupakan asal mula pembentukan alam semesta."

_**Anugerah besar yang banyak orang menginginkannya**_

_**Anugerah yang bisa membuat mereka berkuasa**_

Tan Hankyung menatap datar lima namja di depannya yang kini memusatkan perhatian kepadanya setelah kalimatnya selesai.

"Seharusnya kalian membaca beberapa kamus atau literature sebelum memutuskan nama _genk _kalian." Ucap Hankyung lagi sambil menatap datar lima namja di depannya, "Nama itu terlalu hebat untuk kalian."

Dan kalimat datar itu sukses membuat kelima namja itu semakin menatap benci siswa-siswa baru yang baru saja mengalahkan mereka telak di pertandingan basket siang tadi.

"BRENGSEK KA―"

"Diamlah dan dengarkan saja~"

Kalimat santai itu membuat lima namja yang menjuluki kelompok mereka _BigBang _itu diam seketika dan memperhatikan mereka dengan diam.

_**Kekuatan itu adalah nyawa**_

_**Adalah hidup mereka**_

_**Bukan karena mereka terlalu lemah**_

_**Namun karena merekalah yang dipilih**_

Jung Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat akibat dari kata-katanya. Namja berkepala besar yang berdiri di sampingnya juga menyeringai menang menatap lawan mereka yang kini tidak berdaya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bertanya sejak awal kepada kalian? Apa kalian yakin melawan kami? Dan kalian menyanggupinya dengan sangat percaya diri."

Namja ber-_name tag _Choi Seunghyun itu kini maju selangkah dan berdiri tepat di depan namja tinggi yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalian curang."

_**Kekuatan matahari tidak dianugerahkan secara sembarangan**_

_**Kekuatan itu sendiri yang memilih siapa pemiliknya**_

_**Penanggung jawabnya…**_

Choi Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan namja di depannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang memang sudah berantakan sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Adakah bagian dari permainan kami yang merupakan kecurangan tadi?" sahut namja berwajah ikan sambil menampilkan senyumnya, "Bisakah kau sebutkan, Seunghyun-ssi?"

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian belum pernah mengalami pertandingan sesingkat tadi?" Kini namja ber-_name tag _Kim Jongwoon yang berbicara, "Bahkan kami bisa lebih mempercepatnya menjadi 30 detik."

Dan _BigBang _hanya bisa menatap pasrah lima namja yang masih berdiri berjajar di depannya. Tim basket Spamcos yang terkenal itu baru saja mengalami kekalahan pertama mereka. Pertandingan basket dadakan siang tadi membuat mereka harus menanggung malu di hadapan sebagian besar siswa dan guru Spamcos dengan kalah telak 2-20 melawan para murid baru di depan mereka dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit.

Tidak masuk akal sama sekali dan tidak pernah dalam sejarah pertandingan mereka dikalahkan dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan dengan tim-tim hebat dari sekolah lain. Dan kini mereka harus kalah oleh para murid baru.

Siwon tersenyum lagi sambil memakai kembali blazernya yang sempat ia lepas tadi. "Bukankah kami masih baik dengan memberi kalian 2 angka? Kami bisa saja menghancurkan harga diri kalian tadi."

GD yang sejak tadi ambruk di lantai itu kini bangkit dan hendak menghambur ke arah Siwon sebelum Daesung menghentikannya.

"Bahkan salah satu teman anggota kalian yang berjasa mencetak angka untuk kami." Sahut Yunho sambil menatap Taeyang yang masih menatapnya sengit.

"Dan sesuai perjanjian, kami menagih hadian kami."

"Hadiah yang istimewa."

"Yang kalian pun akan sangat berat memberikannya."

"Tapi jangan coba-coba ingkar janji."

"Atau kalian akan menerima yang lebih parah dari ini."

Dan, kelima anggota _BigBang_ itu hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan bergantian oleh kelima murid baru di depan mereka.

Seunghyun melirik ke arah GD disampingnya, dan mereka berdua menyeringai. Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri hanya mengangguk ketika dua orang temannya itu menatap mereka.

"Kami tidak pernah ingkar janji. Dan tidak ada satupun hal berat yang sulit kami lepas. Karena kami memiliki segalanya."

Kata-kata GD Seunghyun membuat kelima namja itu tertawa ringan. Keempat pasang mata itu menatap iris kelam Siwon. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum sambil menampilkan sekelebat kilauan putih terang di matanya.

'_Mereka menyembunyikannya.'_

Siwon menatap Yunho dengan pandangan datarnya, lalu namja tampan itu kembali menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

'_Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya.'_

Dan keempat rekannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kalian pintar sekali menyembunyikannya di pikiran kalian~" ucap Siwon masih menatap keempat rekannya, lalu namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap iris kelam Seunghyun dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencapai bagian terdalamnya.

Perlu jeda beberapa detik bagi Siwon untuk menampilkan senyumannya, dan keempat rekannya yang kini juga tersenyum mengerikan kearahnya.

"Jangan mengira kami para murid baru tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Siwon masih bertahan dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kelima namja di depannya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Katakan saja apa mau kalian!" seru Seungri sambil maju dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Seunghyun.

Hankyung, Yunho, Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Kami menginginkan sesuatu yang paling berharga dari kalian. Sesuatu yang berusaha kalian sembunyikan denga rapi di dalam pikiran kalian."

Dan kalimat Siwon sukses membuat kelima pasang mata anggota tim basket Spamcos itu terbelalak terkejut.

"Kami menginginkan kekuasaan."

_**Para Axis…**_

_**Mereka dipilih berdasarkan sesuatu yang mereka sendiri tak bisa menebaknya.**_

_**Dan dianugerahkan kepada sang pengatur mata angin utama**_

_**Kepada sang Poros**_

_**Kemampuan mengetahui segalanya yang tersembunyi**_

_**Segalanya yang tak bisa diketahui orang lain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 3: THE SPECIAL CLASS OF SPAMCOS**

**Genre: Romance, ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Pagi hari di Seoul masih terasa panas. Angin musim gugur yang dingin itu belum tarasa walau saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Suhu udara disana masih sedemikian panas hingga beberapa orang lebih memilih memulai aktivitas mereka dengan membawa payung atau menggunakan kendaraan umum maupun pribadi.

Namun tidak dengan namja muda yang kini berjalan dengan langkah pelan di trotoar yang terpapar langsung dengan sinar matahari itu. Blazer biru donker-nya ia sampirkan begitu saja di atas ranselnya sedangkan kemeja putih-nya dilipat hingga sebatas siku. Membuat kulit seputih salju itu semakin bersinar saat sinar matahari yang terang menyorotnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!"

Namja yang sejak tadi berjalan santai itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dibelakangnya. Seorang namja berpakaian sama berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Pagi, Wookie~"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar sapaan itu. Sedang namja yang satu memilih tidak peduli dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih jauh di depannya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan tidak sopan, aku akan menendangmu ke _Junior High School_-mu lagi."

Cho Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menghentikan langkahnya di depan namja ber-_name tag _'Kim Ryeowook' itu dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tendang saja! Dan aku akan menendangmu lebih keras." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap galak namja mungil di depannya, lalu menyeringai, "Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku, Wookie! Jadi jangan cerewet!"

"Aish! Kau ini!"

Ryeowook hanya cemberut lalu membalik tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih menghadapnya dengan paksa dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang Spamcos beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Ah! Kyunie, apa kau masih sakit?! Maaf karena tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu kemarin sampai kau pingsan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar kalimat Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Beberapa siswa mulai terlihat semakin banyak yang menyusuri trotoar itu.

"Uhm… Gwaenchana, Wookie."

"Apakah sampai separah itu sakit kepalamu? Sampai pingsan seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook masih melayangkan tatapan khawatir ke arah namja manis yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Kyuhyun, namja manis itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sebenarnya kemarin ia sedang ingin mengambil beberapa dokumen mutasinya di ruang BK. Namun di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang kesakitan. Namun kejadian setelahnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan tahu-tahu ia bangun di sore hari di ruang kesehatan dengan ditemani Ryeowook di sampingnya. Dokter jaga berkata bahwa ia ditemukan pingsan di koridor lantai 2, namun dokter itu tidak tahu menahu tentang siapa yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Sungguh aneh dan membingungkan.

"YA, CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MELAMUN, YA?!"

Seruan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai menatap teman sebangkunya itu sambil cemberut.

"Jangan berteriak sembarangan, Wookie! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya mendahului Ryeowook yang kini mulai mengejarnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu!"

"Hey, Kim Ryeowook! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak di tempat umum seperti ini?!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada suara di samping mereka saat kaki mereka sudah akan mencapai halaman depan Spamcos yang luas. Sesosok namja berdiri di ambang gerbang dengan wajah 'cantik'nya yang tertekuk.

"Selamat pagi, Heechul-ah~"

Pletak

Dan Kim Heechul hanya menghadiahi salam 'hangat' itu dengan jitakan yang tak kalah 'hangat'. Namja berparas cantik itu hanya menyeringai menang sambil menatap 'korban'nya yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggiku seperti itu kau akan mati, Cho Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook hanya terkikik melihat Heechul yang masih mengomel kepada Kyuhyun yang juga masih mengusap kepalanya. Kini mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menyebrangi halaman luas sekolah baru mereka itu.

"Heechul Hyung, jangan terlalu keras memukul kepalanya. Kyuhyun punya penyakit kepala yang akut. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan seperti kemarin." Ucap Ryeowook sambil merangkul bahu teman sebangkunya itu lalu mengusap-usap surai ikal coklat itu dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah menang menatap Heechul yang kini menatapnya sedikit khawatir.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menderita kanker otak!" sahut sebuah suara di samping Ryeowook, "Jangan mati dulu, Kyu. Kita masih baru berteman~"

Dan ketiga namja itu hanya menatap namja yang tersenyum dengan _gummy smile-_nya dengan wajah datar. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah tiga jitakan mendarat di kepala namja malang itu hingga membuatnya mengaduh keras.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Monyet!"

"Kau juga memanggilku sembarangan, Cho Kyuhyun! Panggil aku 'Hyung'!" sahut Hyukjae sambil menatap sebal kepada Kyuhyun yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan seringaian.

"Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Heechul sambil memeluk bahu Kyuhyun, "Panggilan tadi lebih cocok untukmu, Lee Hyukjae~"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hyukjae hanya merengut saat teman-teman barunya itu menertawainya. Namja berjulukan 'monyet' itu lebih memilih melengos dan berjalan mendahului tiga namja yang masih cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Hey hey brotha~ Kalian murid-murid baru itu kan? Kalian sudah tahu berita terhangat Spamcos? Berita terpanas! Kalian tahu―"

Namja yang sejak tadi berceloteh heboh itu kini terdiam saat keempat pasang mata itu menatapnya aneh.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Heechul dengan pandangan aneh. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Namja 'aneh' itu kemudian berdehem pelan sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Junsu imnida. Aku kelas 2-C, dan aku sekelas denganmu, Hyukjae-ssi. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan teman sekelasmu sendiri?"

Dan kini semua mata mengarah kepada Hyukjae yang hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mianhae, Junsu-ssi. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat semuanya dalam satu hari? Yang benar saja~" ucap Hyukjae dengan kalimat akhir yang terdengar semakin lirih.

"Ya sudah! Lupakan saja!" sahut namja bernama Junsu itu lalu kembali memasang wajah heboh. "Kalian tahu? _BigBang _kalah telak dalam pertandingan basket melawan para murid baru kemarin."

"Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gossip." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku juga." Kali ini Ryeowook juga berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun.

Junsu hanya merengut menatap dua namja yang sudah berada tak jauh di depannya itu. Heechul tertawa sinis kepada namja bersuara seperti lumba-lumba itu sebelum mulai berjalan menyusul Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Hyukjae yang masih bengong di sampingnya.

"YA! KALIAN KAN SAMA-SAMA MURID BARU, KALIAN PASTI MENGENAL MEREKA 'KAN?! HEY HYUKJAE-SSI, TANYAKAN TEMAN-TEMANMU ITU~ ARRASSEO?"

Hyukjae hanya melambaikan tangannya malas untuk menanggapi teriakan Junsu. Heechul disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Walaupun suaranya teriakannya sedikit merdu, tapi tetap saja mengganggu. Dasar tukang gossip!" gerutu Heechul sambil membenarkan letak poni rambutnya.

"Memangnya apa itu _BigBang_?"

Ryeowook yang sedikit penasaran mulai berbalik dan bertanya kepada dua sunbae-nya yang masih berjalan di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya meneruskan berjalan sambil mendengarkan. Namja manis itu juga penasaran.

"Entahlah, kemarin aku dan Heechul Hyung juga mendengar pengumuman pertandingannya dari Hoobae tahun pertama. Tapi kami tidak sempat melihat pertandingannya."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. Namja mungil itu kemudian kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata ada siswa baru selain kita, ya?" sahut Kyuhyun masih menatap bangunan Spamcos yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kupikir begitu. Dan kurasa mereka orang yang hebat."

Kata-kata Heechul membuat keempat namja yang lain menatapnya tak mengerti. Sedangkan Heechul hanya balas membalas sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah~Hebat. Buktinya mereka bisa mengalahkan tim basket Spamcos hanya dalam waktu 3 menitan."

"Ah, benar." Sambung Hyukjae, "Kemarin saat kami sudah akan memasuki lapangan basket, ternyata pertandingannya sudah selesai."

"Woah~ Mereka pasti kereeeen~" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap Hyukjae dan Heechul tak percaya.

"Menurutku biasa saja."

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini hargailah kehebatan orang lain~"

"Dari cerita memang keren, tapi kita kan belum tahu kenyataannya."

"Tapi tetap saja keren!"

Heechul dan Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua _Hoobae-_nya itu. Halaman utama Spamcos yang hijau dan luas itu kini sudah sedikit ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang baru datang. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Tapi tidak ada siswa baru selain aku di kelasku." Ucap Heechul ketika lelah mendengar perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di depannya.

"Di kelasku juga. Mungkin Jaejoong-ssi sekelas dengan mereka. Kita tanya dia saja nanti."

Heechul mengangguk mendengar kalimat Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membenarkan letak blazernya. Beberapa siswa di sampingnya mulai berlari lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat nanti kita mencari tahu tentang murid baru itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendesis keras mendengar perkataan Ryeowook di sampingnya. Namja manis itu berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap ketiga namja di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggangnya.

"Kalian ini, jangan mudah percaya gossip. Mudah saja kalian bilang keren jika dari kata-kata dan desas-desus."

"Kyu―"

Kyuhyun hanya melengos tanpa memberi kesempatan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namja manis itu berbalik sambil terus mengomel.

"Kenyataannya kalian belum melihat―"

Bruk

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia merasa tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Beberapa pekikan terdengar di sekelilingnya kemudian. Dan ketika merasa tubuhnya tidak juga terjatuh di tanah, kedua iris coklat caramel itu terbuka dan sukses membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang telah di tabrak dan sedang menahan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Sekarang kau sudah melihatnya, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

_Wonkyu_

"Konser musim gugur?!"

Namja yang tadi duduk diatas kursinya itu kini berdiri ketika namja paruh baya yang duduk di ujung kirinya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa mata di sepanjang meja panjang itu menatapnya aneh. Namja itu kemudian membungkuk sekilas untuk meminta maaf lalu kembali duduk.

"Ada masalah, Guru Park?"

"Animida, Kepala Lee."

Lee Sooman, sang kepala sekolah hanya menghela nafas menatap guru muda itu lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca kalimatnya. Beberapa staf guru yang duduk berjajar rapi di sekeliling meja panjang itu hanya menatap geli namja yang dipanggil 'Guru Park' itu.

"Kegiatan akan dilaksanakan pertengahan musim gugur ini dan setiap kelas harus menampilkan sebuah _show_."

"Joseonghamnida, Kepala Lee. Tapi para murid belum menerima pelajaran musik mereka secara full." Ucap namja yang di panggil 'Guru Park' tadi sambil mengangkat tangannya."Lagipula, biasanya konser musik tahunan Spamcos dilakukan menjelang natal."

"Park Yoochun Sonsaengnim, bukankah para siswa sudah memperoleh bekal dari semester lalu? Lagipula para guru musik sudah mengajari mereka selama tahun ajaran baru ini."

Park Yoochun, guru muda itu hanya bisa diam saat seluruh mata menatapnya aneh. Bukannya apa, namun ia benar-benar belum mengajarkan apapun di kelas yang di pegangnya. Dan ia harus bisa membuat konser itu dibatalkan atau paling tidak diundur hingga natal.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan para murid baru?" ucap Yoochun lagi dengan sedikit terbata. Otaknya sibuk mencari ide. "Bukankah mereka belum menerima pelajaran musik di Spamcos sama sekali? Lagipula kudengar beberapa dari mereka pindahan dari luar negeri, pasti mereka belum siap―"

"Bagaimana jika gabungkan saja para murid baru dalam satu kelas dan memberinya pelajaran mmusik eksklusif untuk mempersiapkan konser?"

Ucapan sang kepala sekolah semakin membuat Yoochun gelisah. Guru muda itu sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi sebelum―

"Dan bagaimana jika anda yang menjadi guru kelas special itu, Guru Park?"

_Wonkyu_

"K-kau―"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, nona Cho~"

Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh tegap yang masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap lima namja yang berdiri di depan mereka dengan sorot yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Siwon-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan aku." Desis Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya yang mulai ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menegakkan tubuhnya namun sama sekali tidak melepaskan pinggang ramping itu dari kedua lengannya.

Heechul hanya menatap malas pemandangan di depannya dan ketika pandangannya jatuh kepada salah satu namja yang masih asik dengan sebuah buku di tangannya, wajah namja cantik itu memerah. Terlebih lagi ketika namja itu menatapnya langsung.

"Oh, jadi kau dan teman-temanmu ini juga murid baru, ya?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap tiga namja lain yang masih terpaku menatapnya dan empat rekannya di belakang.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, Siwon-ssi!" ucap Kyuhyun masih berusaha meronta sambil mendorong-dorong dada bidang namja yang masih memeluk pinggangnya itu.

Yesung menyeringai ketika iris kelamnya bertemu dengan mata namja mungil yang menatapnya takut. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat wajah namja yang juga tersenyum tipis kepadanya dengan _gummy smile-_nya.

Halaman itu sudah sepenuhnya ramai saat ini. Bahkan suara bel masuk pun sudah tidak mereka hiraukan demi melihat momen menarik di depan mereka.

"Kau lihat mereka menatap kita aneh?! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan melepasmu jika kau―"

"Jika apa?!"

Kyuhyun merasa _de javu _dengan kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang. Terlebih lagi saat Siwon menampilkan seringaiannya yang membuatnya merinding.

"Jika kau―"

Sret

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah gerakan cepat membuatnya harus kehilangan namja yang sejak tadi dipeluknya itu. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah beberapa amplop coklat yang dilemparkan ke depan dadanya.

"Ada surat untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang telah menyelamatkannya dari 'singa' buas yang baru saja ingin me'makan'nya (lagi).

Grep

"Jaejoong-ssi?" ucap Kyuhyun begitu Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo masuk."

Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hyukjae menyusul Jaejoong kemudian. Siwon sudah akan bergerak untuk menghentikan Jaejoong yang sudah seenaknya merusak kesenangannya, sebelum sebuah tubuh menghalangi langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja, Siwon―"

Ucapan Yunho membuat namja tampan berlesung pipi itu menatap mata musang di depannya dengan sengit. Siwon sudah akan menyampaikan apa yang telah didapatkannya dari pikiran yang baru saja dibacanya.

'_Aku tahu. Dia memang memilikinya.'_

Dan kalimat tanpa kata Yunho membuat kelima namja itu menatap punggung lima namja yang lain yang kini sudah memasuki gedung Spamcos yang megah.

_Wonkyu_

Brak

Pintu kayu coklat itu tertutup dengan sedikit keras saat seseorang yang memasukinya membantingnya. Beberapa derap langkah menyusulnya masuk kemudian.

"Jaejoong-ssi, mengapa kau membawaku kesini. Ini bukan kelasku."

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar iris coklat caramel di depannya yang menatapnya bingung. Namja berwajah cantik itumenatap tiga namja lain yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan dengan mereka."

Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan datar dan pendek yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Heechul, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook juga menatap teman pendiamnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Maksudmu―"

"Dengarkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Jaejoong kini mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun di depannya. _Doe eyes _itu menatap iris caramel di depannya dalam-dalam. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar saat kedua iris itu bertemu. "Kau harus menjauhi Choi Siwon dan teman-temannya, atau―"

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Silahkan duduk di tempat kalian."

Sesosok namja yang berpakaian guru memasuki kelas yang tadinya kosong itu. Kelima siswa yang ada didalamnya terkejut. Jaejoong segera melepaskan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya bingung. Sang guru yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya kini menatap lima siswanya itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa kalian masih disana! Duduklah agar kita bisa memulai pelajaran."

"Mianhamnida, Sonsaengnim. Tapi kami bukan siswa di kelas ini." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkuk hormat kepada sang guru yang masih menatap mereka datar.

Guru itu melirik _name tag_ di seragam para siswa yang masih berdiri di depannya lalu tersenyum. Guru yang masih terlihat muda itu berdiri menuju pintu dan mengambil kertas yang tertempel disana. Lalu kembali ke hadapan lima siswanya itu.

"Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang. Setidaknya perhatikan pengumuman walau hanya sebentar." Ucap sang guru sambil menatap kelima muridnya yang masih menatapnya bingung itu. "Sekarang duduk di tempat kalian dan aku akan membacakan pengumumannya sekali lagi."

Jaejoong segera beranjak tanpa kata menuju bangku belakang paling pojok. Kyuhyun menyusul dan mengambil tempat duduk di deretan ketiga, Ryeowook mengambil tempat di samping teman sebangkunya itu. Heechul beranjak menuju bangku ketiga di deretan pojok disusul Hyukjae yang mengambil bangku deretan depan.

Ceklek

Sang guru dan kelima murid di kelas itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kelas yang dibuka. Dan―

"Kau!"

Kyuhyun seketika berdiri dari kursinya saat namja yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya, kini berdiri diambang pintu kelasnya. Seragamnya yang awut-awutan tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

"Ah, cepat masuk kalian semua. Kalian terlambat 2 menit! Dan bisakah kau kembali duduk, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?!"

Kyuhyun mendudukjan dirinya setelah Ryeowook menarik lengannya dengan sedikit keras. Dan namja manis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika namja tinggi yang sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya itu duduk tepat di belakangnya. Empat namja yang lain menyusul masuk kemudian. Hankyung lebih memilih duduk di deretan depan tepat di depan meja guru. Yesung segera melesat menuju bangku deretan kedua paling belakang, sedangkan Donghae mengambil tempat di samping Hyukjae. Yunho perlu waktu sekian detik untuk mengambil tempat di depan Jaejoong yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Nah! Ini adalah kelas special yang di bentuk kepala sekolah Spamcos." Ucap sang guru sambil menatap sepuluh pasang mata di depannya. "Aku Park Yoochun, yang akan membimbing kalian di pelajaran musik untuk mempersiapkan Konser musim gugur Spamcos."

Siwon tersenyum geli saat namja manis yang duduk di depannya itu terlihat gelisah di tempatnya. Yunho hanya menyeringai saat namja di belakangnya itu menatapnya sekilas dengan sorot dinginnya lalu kembali melengos menatap keluar jendela.

"Kelas ini hanya khusus dibentuk untuk kalian para murid baru dan hanya Khusus untuk pelajaran musik."

Yoochun kembali berbicara sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membaca kertas diatas mejanya.

Ryeowook memberanikan diri menoleh ke bangku pojok kanannya dan saat matanya bertemu dengan iris kelam Yesung yang melambai dengan seringaiannya, namja bertubuh mungil itu buru-buru berbalik dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Kelas musik akan diadakan 3 kali seminggu dalam waktu dua jam. Dan kita kan mengadakan kelas tambahan setiap harinya sepulang sekolah selama 1 jam."

Heechul menghela nafas panjang mendengar kata-kata 'kelas tambahan'. Namja cantik itu bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja lalu kembali mengamati namja China yang sejak tadi duduk dan memperhatikan guru Park dengan seksama. Merasa ada yang memendanginya, Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, membuat Heechul gelagapan dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda berkebangsaan china itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kelas special ini akan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan musik di konser musim gugur beberapa minggu lagi. Maka kalian diwajibkan berlatih dan menentukan _show_ apa yang akan kalian pertujukkan nantinya."

"Ini akan sulit~" desah Hyukjae putus asa sambil memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Kurasa tidak, jika semuanya bekerja sama." Sahut Donghae disampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kikuk dan membalas senyum namja berwajah ikan dengan muka memerah.

"Dan kelas akan dibubarkan saat konser selesai." Ucap Park Yoochun sambil memasukkan kertas diatas mejanya kedalam map di samping kanannya. Guru muda itu kemudian menatap murid-murid di depannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ada yang keberatan dengan peraturan bodoh ini?"

Hening.

Kesepuluh siswa itu hanya bergeming.

"Yesung-ssi bilang kelas ini menggelikan, Sonsaengnim~"

Perkataan santai Siwon membuat namja yang duduk di bangku paling pojok itu mengumpat pelan sambil men-_death_nya sambil membuat gerakan dengan tangannya.

"_Noona_ yang disana itu bilang kelas ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

Heechul yang sadar semua pandangan jatuh kepadanya, hanya bisa mendelik menatap Siwon yang kini tertawa kecil. semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa melihat tampang konyol Heechul.

"Dan Kyuhyun-ssi bilang dia ingin duduk denganku."

Kyuhyun yang masih menertawakan Heechul bersama Ryeowook disampingnya seketika berhenti dan menoleh menatap namja yang masih bertahan dengan senyumannya yang lebih menyerupai seringaian itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena malu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa lagi melihat lucunya wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat dengan menelungkupkannya diantara lipatan tangannya di meja.

Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu berusaha membuang semua yang ada di pikirannya dan mencoba fokus dengan pemandangan di luar jendela.

Ia tahu, ada yang sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya saat ini. Dan jika seseorang itu berhasil mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, semuanya akan berakhir.

Namja cantik itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan membuang pikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang diam-diam menatapnya sejak tadi.

_Wonkyu_

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki itu jika dilihat-lihat memang biasa saja. Namun jika kita bertanya kepada tanah atau jalan yang dilaluinya, bisa dipastikan jalanan itu akan mengeluh keras karena langkah itu dilakukan dengan menghentak-hentak keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras di jalanan itu.

"Sial sial sial sial!"

Cho Kyuhyun terus mengumpat pelan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya. Beberapa orang yang melintas di sekitarnya hanya menatapnya aneh dan geli.

"Choi Siwon sialan! Mengapa namja jelek itu selalu mengganggu hari-hariku?!"

Dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah ketika mengucapkan kata 'jelek'. Ayolah~ Siapapun tidak bisa menolak bahwa namja berandalan yang terkesan nakal itu mempunyai wajah yang TIDAK jelek sama sekali.

Dia tampan. Batin namja manis itu sambil menggigit bibinya sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali menepuk pipinya sendiri saat mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan namja 'jelek' itu.

Ini tidak normal. Seharusnya perjalanan pulang sekolahnnya diwarnai oerasaan bahagia dan bangga karena ia berhasil bersekolah di sekolah elit itu. Lihat saja seragamnya yang keren, semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan melirik bagde 'Spamcos High School' di blazernya dan mereka akan berdecak kagum. Tapi kenyataannya, dirinya sekarang pulang dalam keadaan yang kesal setengah mati setelah dipermalukan habis-habisan di kelas musiknya tadi pagi.

Bahkan namja manis itu masih mempermasalahkan kelsa paginya di sore hari seperti ini.

"Namja pabbo! Namja jelek! Namja―"

"Sedang memikirkanku?"

Deg

Demi apapun, Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat guru Sastra Koreanya yang sangat _killer _daripada melihat senyum miring namja tinggi yang berdiri didepannya dengan bersandar di Audi putihnya yang keren. Kacamata hitam bertengger menutupi iris kelamnya yang selalu menatapnya menjengkelkan.

"Pulang bersamaku?" ucap Siwon sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di saku blazernya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar lalu berbalik 180 derajat dan hendak memilih berjalan menjauhi namja yang sudah membuat hidupnya tidak tenang itu, sebelum lengannya ditarik cepat dan tubuhnya di perangkap di samping mobil mewah itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?!" desis Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap di depannya.

"Kau tidak suka posisi kita seperti ini?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah tanpa dosa masih menatap manik coklat yang terlihat gugup di depannya.

"Te-tentu s-saja tidak, Pabbo!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing jalan yang dilaluinya itu, dan hatinya sedikit lega saat jalanan itu lenggang sekarang. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau―"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENCIUMMU LAGI, SIWON-SSI!"

Siwon hanya tertawa keras mendengar seruan itu. Namja tampan itu menatap geli namja manis yang masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kurungan tubuhnya itu.

"Kau begitu suka dengan ciuman dariku, Nona Cho?" sahut Siwon sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mendorong-dorong tubuhnya.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menciummu? Hahahaha~"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merah padam. "Lalu apa maumu? Cepat lepaskan aku sebelum orang-orang melihat kita seperti ini!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu membawa wajah rupawan yang masih berpaling itu untuk menatapnya.

"Cepat lepaskan, Choi Siwon!"

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau membantu mengikatkan simpul dasiku."

Kyuhyun menatap namja tampan yang masih tersenyum dengan jarak sangat dekat itu sambil semakin memundurkan punggungnya yang sudah membentur mobil mewah di belakangnya.

"Baiklah! Tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah menggangguku lagi setelah ini, Siwon-ssi~"

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli ketika jemari panjang dan lentik itu mulai membenarkan simpul dasinya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Untuk apa membenahi simpul dasi di saat sekolah sudah berakhir? Lagipula kau bukan tipe namja yang suka kerapian, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun masih membenarkan simpul dasi di depannya.

"Kau sudah seperti istriku saja, nona Cho~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu!"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memperhatikan raut serius namun menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membuat simpul dasinya.

Entah bagaimana seorang yang sangat tidak peduli dengan apapun seperti dirinya, bisa terpikat sedemikian rupa dengan namja manis namun galak di depannya ini. Sesuatu yang sangat menarik membuatnya terus ingin bersama dengan namja baru ia kenal kemarin itu.

Jika saja ia bisa membaca apa isis kepala namja manis di depannya ini, Siwon pasti akan senang.

Tapi, inilah yang membuat Siwon begitu tertarik kepada sosok manis di depannya ini. Membuatnya selalu penasaran.

Pikiran Kyuhyun tidak terbaca olehnya. Sedikitpun.

"Sudah selesai! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Siwon kembali dari lamunannya lalu memindahkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi memerangkap tubuh indah di depannya kini memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan membawanya mendekat. Membuat iris coklat caramel itu menatapnya horror.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Siwon?!" seru Kyuhyun gelagapan saat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya. "Kau bilang akan melepaskanku setelah aku menyelesaikan simpul dasimu, kan?!"

"Aku berbohong." Jawab Siwon santai sambil masih menatap manik coklat yang semakin gugup di depannya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Berteriaklah atau aku akan menciummu di depan banyak orang."

Skakmat!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap super jengkel dan kesal namja yang masih bertahan dengan seringaian menjengkelkannya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menimpuk wajah 'jelek' di depannya itu dengan sepatunya hingga benar-benar jelek.

"Lalu apa maumu!"

"Temani aku―" ucap Siwon sambil membelai dagu namja yang masih menatapnya gugup di depannya lalu―

Cup

"―ke sebuah undangan."

Kalimat itu mengalun sesaat ketika bibir joker itu mengecup sekilas bibir pink di depannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendelik menatap wajah menjengkelkan di depannya begitu menyadari ciuman 'kedua'nya dicuri (lagi) darinya.

'_Choi Siwon, you're dead meat!'_

**.**

**Sebentar lagi…**

**Segala sesuatu yang sudah lama tersembunyi itu akan terungkap**

**Ketika bumi dan langit menjadi saksi dari takdir itu**

**Ketika para Cardinal akhirnya tahu**

**Ketika mereka yang tahu segalanya membuka mulut**

**Ketika mereka dipertemukan**

**Maka saat itulah petualangan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai**

**Bersiaplah Utara, Selatan, Barat, dan Timur**

**Dan bersiaplah bagi sang Poros**

**Takdir kalian akan ditentukan**

**Saat undangan itu terpenuhi…**

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up. Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Undangan apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Siwon? Mengapa ia mengajak Kyuhyun? Apa yang diketahui Jaejoong?**_

_**Wait next chapter! ;)**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Da-darah?"

CTAR!

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatianya begitu bunyi salah satu pot kaca besar di depannya pecah berkeping-keping. Lalu _doe eyes_ itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar.

CTAAARR!

Namja cantik itu sukses melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung ke depan bersamaan dengan kaca jendela yang pecah di sampingnya.

Jaejoong menatap keadaan di sekitarnya dengan sorot tidak percaya sambil menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak dan tidak teratur.

'_Kau adalah pelindung sekaligus penghancur!'_

'_Kau adalah pemersatu sekaligus pemecah belah!'_

'_Kau adalah awal dan akhir dari semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Kim Jaejoong menatap namja yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dekapannya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar hebat dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

Suara dalam kepalanya itu masih terdengar jelas.

Dan semua kekacauan di depan matanya itu adalah sebuah akibat dari kekuatan maha dahsyat yang selama ini selalu ditakutinya.

"P-poros Ordi-nal!"

Ucapnya sambil menatap sosok yang masih terpejam di dekapannya.

Melawan rasa terkejut dan takutnya sendiri, namja cantik itu membawa tubuh lemas di dekapannya menuju bagian lain koridor yang tidak terkena pecahan kaca yang masih memenuhi lantai di depannya. Beruntung koridor itu sepi dan tidak ada yang melintas disana. Jaejoong kemudian merebahkan tubuh namja manis yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu di lantai lalu berjalan menuju lantai yang masih penuh dengan pecahan kaca di depannya.

Walau segala pikiran dan bisikan-bisikan itu masih memenuhi kepalanya, namun akhirnya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya juga. Dan saat matanya terbuka, pecahan kaca yang berserakan itu mengumpul menjadi satu membentuk suatu lembaran kaca yang utuh lalu kaca utuh itu kembali terpasang rapi di jendela besar di sisi koridor.

Siapapun yang seandainya menyaksikan kejadian itu, akan terlihat seperti alur _flashback_ yang memvisualisasikan bagaimana proses kaca itu pecah. Dan siapapun yang ada disana akan bisa melihat kilatan putih terang di matanya yang besar.

Namja cantik itu kemudian kembali berbalik menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Tubuh nanja cantik itu bergetar ketika menatap namja yang masih terpejam di depannya.

"K-kyu?"

Tangan pucat itu bergetar hebat ketika akan menyentuh wajah putih pucat yang masih tergeletak di depannya.

'_Kau adalah anugerah sekaligus kutukan.'_

'_Saat kedua poros itu bersatu, tak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang akan bisa mengalahkan―'_

Sret

Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh pipi gemuk di depannya dengan cepat. Namja berwajah cantik itu kembali menutup telinganya dengan kalut. Suara-suara itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa yang kau la―KYUHYUNNIE?! KYU!"

Sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong yang masih menatap Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok di belakangnya.

"KYU! ADA APA DENGANNYA, JAEJOONG-SSI?!"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Ryeowook yang kini berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Namja mungil itu tersentak melihat sudut bibir teman sekelasnya itu yang berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kau memukulnya, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap curiga kepada namja cantik yang masih bergeming di sampingnya.

Tap

Kedua namja yang masih terduduk di lantai koridor itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika langkah kaki itu terdengar di koridor yang masih sepi itu. Jaejoong terbelalak melihat siapa yang telah datang sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat lega.

"Sunbae-nim. Bisa tolong bantu aku?" ucap Ryeowook masih berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Temanku terluka dan―"

"Terluka? Kau ingin membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat saat namja ber_badge_ kelas 2 itu tersenyum simpul kearahnya. 'Sunbae' itu berjalan pelan dan berhenti ketika mencapai samping jendela kaca besar di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miring setelah menatap kaca di sampingnya. Lalu sorot matanya yang setajam musang ganti menatap Jaejoong yang masih bergeming.

Tap tap

Jung Yunho merunduk dan menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang memar. Namja itu kemudian menatap Ryeowook di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau sembuhkan lukanya, Ryeowook-ssi?"

Sorot musang itu berkilat terang ketika namja mungil di sampingnya itu mengangguk lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terluka. Dan dengan sekali usapan lembut dari tangan seorang Kim Ryeowook, luka itu hilang seketika.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat melihat kilatan putih terang tergambar di mata namja yang masih duduk di samping tubuh Kyuhyun itu. Yunho berdiri dan tersenyum miring menatap _doe-eyes_ yang masih terbelalak di depannya.

"Nah, Ryeowook-ssi―" ucap Yunho ketika Ryeowook juga berdiri di tempatnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menepuk bahu _hoobae_-nya itu pelan, "―anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi, okay? Lupakan semuanya."

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat dengan pandangan kosong yang masih menatap _foxy-eyes _di depannya. Yunho tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitam Ryeowook lalu namja tampan itu kembali merunduk dan dengan sekali gerakan membawa tubuh lemas Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

'_Aku akan senang jika mendengar ceritamu, Jaejoong-ssi~'_

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya ketika suara tanpa kata itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja cantik itu kembali bergetar saat sorot musang Yunho di depannya menatapnya tajam dengan senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringaian.

"Ryeowook-ssi, ikutlah ke ruang kesehatan dan jaga Kyuhyun sampai dia sadar."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju ruang kesehatan. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menumpukan punggungnya ke dinding koridor kosong di belakangnya. Kata-kata yang membuat kepalanya pusing kembali terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja itu memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai sambil mencengkeram surai hitamnya kuat-kuat.

'_Mereka tidak boleh menyadarinya!'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 4: THE ORDINALS**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Jalanan utama Seoul di sore hari seperti sekarang ini terlihat sedikit ramai. Kendaraan umum dan kendaraan pribadi mulai berdesakan di jalanan kota tersibuk di Korea Selatan itu.

"Apa ada hal yang lebih menarik di luar sana dibanding diriku, Nona Cho?"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela mobil mewah yang saat ini sedang di naikinya BERDUA dengan seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Sedangkan namja yang masih mengendalikan roda kemudi Audi itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah namja manis yang masih memasang wajah cemberut yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Jika kau cemberut terus seperti itu aku akan menciummu lagi, Nona Cho~"

Dan Choi Siwon hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan sikap dan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang kini merasa dibodohi mulai memasang wajah super jengkelnya.

Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil namja menyebalkan yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan sudah sejak 10 menit itu pula dirinya berdiam diri dalam mood yang buruk. Bagaimana mood-nya tidak buruk jika 'sunbae' tampannya ini sudah mengacaukan hari-harinya dan mencuri dua ciuman pertamanya.

"Jika kau menciumku lagi, aku akan―H-HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, SIWON-SSI!"

Kyuhyun spontan memundurkan badannya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu mobil di belakangnya saat tubuh tegap di depannya itu kembali mendekat dan memerangkap tubuhnya. Sedang Siwon hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi takut Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Aku akan menjauh jika kau berhenti memanggilku 'Siwon-ssi' atau 'Choi Siwon', bagaimana?" ucap Siwon sambil memainkan dasi namja yang masih diperangkapnya itu.

"Andwae! Pada akhirnya kau pasti berbohong seperti tadi." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mendorong dada bidang di depannya."Aku tidak mau menuruti kemauanmu lagi, Siwon-ssi!"

Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah takut dan kesal Kyuhyun di depannya. Untung saja lampu merah lalu lintas di depannya itu masih tersisa waktu cukup lama, hingga ia masih mempunyai waktu cukup banyak untuk menggoda namja manis di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Nona Cho~"

"Kubilang menjauhlah!"

"Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku 'Siwon Sunbae'?"

"Shireo!"

"Kalau begitu 'Siwon Hyung'?"

"Tidak mau, Siwon-ssi!"

"Siwonnie?"

"Ck! Menyingkirlah!"

"Bagaimana dengan 'Wonnie Hyung'?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat wajah menjengkelkan di depannya. Andai saja ada semacam tongkat _baseball_ atau semacamnya, maka dengan senang hati akan ia lemparkan ke wajah tampan namun sangat menjengkelkan itu.

Tiiiin tiiiin

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat suara kencang klakson terdengar di telinganya. Namja di depannya itu masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Lampu lalu lintas itu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau.

"Siwon-ssi! Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Lampunya sudah hijau!"

Siwon hanya menggeleng dengan wajah tidak peduli ketika namja manis di depannya itu mulai mendorong-dorong tubuhnya lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" jawab Siwon santai sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun yang terus meronta.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali memerangkapku seperti ini, Siwon-ssi?!"

"Mengapa kau suka sekali diperangkap seperti ini, Nona Cho~"

TIIIIIN TIIIIIN

Jika pembunuhan merupakan aksi legal di negaranya, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghabisi namja menjengkelkan di depannya yang masih menyeringai kepadanya itu.

TIIIIIN TIIIIN

"Jalankan mobilnya, Choi Siwon!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggilku―"

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" seru Kyuhyun frustasi sambil tetap menahan tubuh di depannya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, sedangkan namja tampan di depannya itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jalankan mobilnya… W-wonnie H-hyung~"

Siwon terkikik geli mendengar panggilan namanya yang telah bertransformasi dengan begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Semua ini hanya akan terjadi jika di lakukan oleh namja manis di depannya.

TIIIIIN TIIIIIN TIIIIIN~

"Hey! Cepat jalankan mobilmu!"

"Aku tidak dengar panggilanmu, Nona Cho~" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos.

"Jalankan! Cepat! Wonnie Hyung!"

Siwon mau tak mau tersenyum dan beranjak dari tubuh di depannya kembali menghadap kemudi mobil setelah ucapan pelan namun tajam itu terdengar di telinganya. Tak lupa, namja tampan itu mendaratkan kecupan sekilas di pipi gemuk di depannya. Siwon lalu tertawa keras bersamaan dengan Audi-nya yang melaju kencang, menghiraukan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"MENGAPA KAU MENCIUM PIPIKU?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi kirinya dengan kasar dengan pandangan melotot ke arah Siwon yang masih terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Kau mau aku mencium bibirmu? Baiklah~"

"A-andwae!" jawab Kyuhyun secepat yang ia bisa sambil memundurkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu di sampingnya saat Siwon kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya lagi.

Oh, jantungnya hampir saja copot!

"Ya! Kau bilang kau mau pergi ke suatu undangan?! Lalu mengapa kita masih belum juga sampai? Apa kau berbohong? Jika kau berbohong, turunkan saja aku di halte depan. Aku akan naik bis ke rumah."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Nona Cho~" Jawab Siwon sambil menatap namja di sampingnya yang masih menatapnya sengit, "Tapi kita makan malam romantis dulu."

"Mwo?! Makan malam ro―Ck! Sudah kuduga ini hanya alasan. Tidak ada undangan sama sekali 'kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memasang ekspresi cemberut yang membuat Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Bukankah kau melewatkan makan siang di sekolah tadi? Menolak ajakan teman mungilmu itu dan lebih memilih memikirkanku di kelas sampai jam istirahat selesai?"

Ucapan santai Siwon membuat namja manis yang masih dalam mode 'ngambek' itu terkejut seketika.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?! La-lagi-pula siapa yang memikirkanmu?!" sahut Kyuhyun sengit dengan sedikit tergagap dan wajah memerah karena malu. "Kau memata-mataiku, ya?!"

"Aku memang memata-mataimu."

Jawaban yang mengalir dari bibir joker itu membuat sebuah persimpangan empat muncul di dahi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana 'Sunbae' nya itu mengatakan hal itu dengan kalimat santai tanpa dosa? Padahal jelas-jelas itu mengganggu privasinya.

Benar-benar namja kurang kerjaan! Batin Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan malam romantis dulu, Nona Cho~ Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, My Princess." Ucap Siwon sambil menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restaurant mewah yang terlihat mahal, senyuman yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menjengkelkan terukir bersama lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'Nona Cho', 'Princess' atau panggilan untuk yeoja lainnya!" desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon yang masih sibuk memarkirkan Audi-nya di depan restoran yang mulai terlihat ramai itu, "Aku ini namja, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon tersenyum tipis kemudian. Lalu setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir sempurna, namja tampan itu melepas _seat belt_-nya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke namja manis yang kini menatapnya horror.

"Kau namja, Nona Cho?" tanya Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya yang dibuat-buat, Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke pintu mobil saat tubuh besar di depannya itu semakin menghimpitnya. "Tapi kecantikanmu mengalahkan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Bagaimana ini?"

"Si-siapa yang yang kau sebut can-tik?!"

Siwon kembali tersenyum sambil mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi gemuk di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Kau sangat menarik, Nona Cho. Bagaimana kau menyembunyikan semua itu?" ucap Siwon sambil mulai membelai wajah yang masih bergetar di depannya.

"Me-menjauh-lah, W-wonnie H-Hyung~"

Bahkan Siwon sudah tidak mendengar lagi suara terbata yang terlihat gugup itu. Dirinya masih sibuk mengamati dan menatap iris coklat caramel bulat di depannya. Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu terheran. Walau ia sudah dapat kontak mata dengan mata bulat besar di depannya itu, namun tidak ada yang bisa di perolehnya. Ia seakan buta. Padahal jika biasanya ia lakukan ini kepada orang lain, maka ia pasti akan langsung dapat membaca isi kepala orang itu. Bahkan para Axis sekalipun dapat ia baca isi kepalanya.

Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa?

"…HEY, CHOI SIWON! BISAKAH KAU MENJAUH DAN TIDAK MENGURUNGKU SEPERTI INI?!"

Lamunan Siwon terhenti saat suara galak itu menyapa pendengarannya. Dirinya hanya mengangkat bahu santai tanpa beranjak satu centi pun dari posisinya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Wonnie Hyung', Nona Cho~"

"Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku dengan benar!"

"Kau mau dipanggil apa, hmm?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap iris coklat caramel di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja!"

Siwon mengangguk paham dengan mata menyipit lalu kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang semakin terpojok.

"Arrasseo―" bisik Siwon pelan di telinga Kyuhyun, lalu sebelah tangannya meraih _seat belt_ di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu melepasnya hingga tangannya otomatis memerangkap tubuh indah yang masih gugup itu, "―Babykyu~"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya bersamaan dengan _seat belt-_nya yang sudah terlepas. Tubuhnya masih terkurung di depan tubuh kekar di depannya.

'Sunbae' tampan dan menjengkelkan di depannya ini, menciumnya LAGI! Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa ciuman ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini ciuman ini begitu lembut dan terasa tidak menuntut. Begitu lembut hingga membuatnya terbuai dan lupa bahwa ciumannya telah dicuri (lagi).

Siwon memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir pink di depannya dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua mata bulat besar itu menatapnya sayu dan sendu. Untuk sesaat, Siwon bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya.

Sesuatu itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Gomawo, Nona Cho~"

Saat kalimat lembut dan senyum maut itu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, namja manis itu seakan baru saja tersadar dari mimpi yang indah. Dan Kyuhyun segera menatap iris kelam di depannya dengan pandangan sengit dan galak.

"K-KAU MENCIUMKU LAGI! AISH! MENGAPA AKU SELALU DIBODOHI OLEHMU, CHOI SIWON!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Nona Cho? Kukira tadi kau menyukainya."

"AISSSH!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat raut muka Siwon yang tanpa dosa. Dan saat Siwon membuka pintu di sampingnya, namja manis itu hanya memasang wajah cemberut dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Jika kau cemberut seperti itu, aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahku dan menjadikanmu hidangan makan malamku, Kyu Baby~"

Kyuhyun hanya melengos melihat seringaian menjengkelkan namja tinggi di sampingnya dan lebih memilih berjalan mendahului menuju restoran di depannya setelah memberikan injakan yang lumayan keras di kaki Siwon.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya mengaduh keras sambil memegangi telapak kakiknya yang nyeri karena injakan yang cukup keras itu.

"Aish! Kekuatanmu lumayan juga, Nona Cho." Ucap Siwon nyengir lalu menyusul Kyuhyun yang kini menyeberangi _parking area_ yang luas di depannya.

"Aish! Aku bodoh sekaliiiii!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil mengacak acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh kemudian terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya. Namja manisa itu hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil meringis merasakan kakinya yang sedikit nyeri. Efek menginjak kaki Siwon, begitu pikirnya. "Ck! Gara-gara dia kakiku jadi sa―"

TIIIIIIIIIN!

BRUUUM

Semuanya terjadi bagaikan kecepatan sekelebat cahaya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik secara cepat ke samping begitu klakson mobil dan suara deru keras itu terdengar begitu dekat darinya.

BRAK!

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka matanya saat merasa semuanya sudah berakhir. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah beberapa petugas keamanan yang berlarian kearah sebuah mobil yang kini menabrak tembok pembatas area parkir dan restoran.

"Gwaenchana?"

Dan Kyuhyun sontak terkejut ketika baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedang berada di pelukan Siwon yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik―"

BRUUUUM

"AWAS!"

Sepersekian detik berselang setelah teriakan peringatan itu, Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan memutar tubuhnya saat mobil itu kembali melaju kencang kearahnya. Dan dengan tangannya yang bebas, Siwon menahan _body_ mobil itu lalu dengan mudah melemparkannya ke area parkir kosong di sampingnya. Membuat mobil itu ringsek dan berhenti bergerak seketika.

Iris kelam itu berkilat putih terang setelahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Siwon masih belum melepaskan dekapannya pada namja di depannya ketika beberapa petugas keamanan mulai berlarian menuju mobil ringsek di sampingnya. Kyuhyun masih bergetar dalam pelukannya saat mengucapkan kalimat yang bergetar itu.

"Mobil ini tidak berpengemudi. Sangat mustahil jika pengemudi melarikan diri dalam kondisi mobil rusak seperti ini."

Ucapan beberapa petugas keamanan itu membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Mobil yang baru saja hampir menabraknya itu, tidak berpengemudi.

"Si-siwon Hyung, apa yang―"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Iris kelam itu menatap tajam mobil ringsek yang kini dikerubungi orang-orang itu. "Kita cari tempat lain saja, oke?"

_Wonkyu_

BRAK!

Pintu besar itu terbuka dengan keras dan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang kini berjalan cepat melintasi ruangan luas itu.

'_Siapa diantara kalian yang melakukannya, HAH?!'_

Walau suara itu tidak terdengar, namun tekanan nadanya jelas sekali terlihat bahwa yang mengucapkannya dalam keadaan murka.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu, Siwon?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hankyung yang masih duduk di tribun penonton sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Donghae dan Yesung yang sedang bermain basket pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada teman barunya itu.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun, Axis! Mengakulah sebelum aku membaca pikiran kalian!" ucap Siwon sambil menatap ketiga namja yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau ditolak oleh pacar barumu itu?" sela Yesung sambil menatap Siwon aneh, "Mengapa kau marah-marah seperti ini?"

'_DIAM! Sebuah mobil tanpa pengemudi berusaha mencelakai kami tadi.'_

Semuanya terperanjat mendengar kalimat tanpa kata yang diucapkan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan frustasi.

Sesudah membeli makanan untuk Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun hanya menganggap kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya itu hanyalah sebuah 'ketidaksengajaan', dan namja manis itu kembali ceria begitu Siwon membeli sekotak pizza berukuran besar untuk ia bawa pulang.

Dan sekarang, Siwon memutuskan untuk membatalkan mengajak Kyuhyun ke 'undangan special'nya setelah mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Padahal tujuannya mengajak Kyuhyun ke undangan ini adalah untuk memberitahu namja manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Namun sekarang, semuanya berantakan.

"Oh, rupanya kencan romantis pangeran Choi Siwon dikacaukan oleh sebuah mobil gila~"

Semua pasang mata teralih kepada sesosok namja yang berjalan santai melintasi lapangan indoor basket Spamcos yang luas. Sorotnya yang setajam musang menatap keempat temannya, mengiringi langkah santainya menuju tengah lapangan. Kedua tangannya bertengger di dalam saku celananya.

Siwon menatap tajam Yunho yang masih berdiri santai di depannya. Namja tampan itu berusaha menerobos apa yang ada di pikiran teman barunya itu.

Namun, yang ada hanya cerita tidak penting yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Seseorang berusaha mencelakaimu? Kau bisa saja menganggap hal semacam itu hanya sebuah permainan konyol, Siwon." ucap Yunho kini berjalan megitari Siwon lalu berhenti tepat disamping tiga temannya yang lain.

Siwon tertawa simpul kemuadian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri sejajar dengan Yesung, Donghae dan Hankyung.

"Tentu saja jika hanya ada aku disana." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap datar empat pasang mata di depannya. "TAPI DISANA ADA ORANG LAIN, BRENGSEK!"

"Lalu kau mencurigai kami yang melakukannya?" sahut Donghae.

"Bukan kau. Mana mungkin kau mengendalikan benda itu."

Siwon menyeringai ke arah Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum miringnya. Ia tahu benar, ada sesuatu yang berusaha dibuang namja bermata musang itu dari pikirannya.

Siwon sama sekali tidak lupa, apa kekuatan Yunho. Ia mempunyai kuasa mengendalikan pikiran.

Yunho tertawa lalu maju selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jika kau kira itu aku, lupakan saja, Choi SIwon." ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Siwon yang masih mengamatinya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kita buktikan saja."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, sebuah bangku kayu yang tadinya terletak di sudut lapangan basket itu melayang ke arah Yunho yang masih berdiri bergeming di tempatnya. Hankyung yang menyadari benda itu segera menebasnya dengan pisau es yang dibuatnya sebelum bangku itu pecah berkeping-keping terlebih dahulu di lantai tepat di depan Yunho yang masih tenang di tempatnya.

"Ck! Kalian ini! Setidaknya jangan menimbulkan suara barang pecah di malam hari seperti sekarang."

Belum sempat kilatan putih terang itu menghilang dari mata kelam Siwon, sesosok namja asing berjalan santai memasuki lapangan indoor itu. tubuhnya sedikit pendek berbalut seragam Spamcos dengan badge tingkat pertama.

"Kau siapa?"

Namja berwajah dingin itu tersenyum meremehkan mendengar kalimat Yesung. Keempat pasang mata menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya.

"Aku murid Spamcos tentu saja, Sunbae-nim." Sahut namja itu dengan senyumnya yang dingin. "Dan aku sudah menunggu dan memperhatikan kalian cukup lama disana, dan kalian kurang menarik diperhatikan dari jauh, maka dari itu aku mendekat."

Siwon sudah akan maju dan menyerang namja asing yang masih menyeringai menatap mereka berlima sebelum Yunho menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya sekarang." Ucap _Hoobae_ itu menatap kelima pasang mata yang masih menatapnya tajam, "Sang pemegang kekuatan Matahari, Para Cardinal."

_Wonkyu_

"Kyunnie?"

"Ya, Hyung?"

Namja yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar itu tersenyum ketika _dongsaeng_-nya membalas panggilannya. Namja itu berjalan pelan memasuki kamar yang penuh dengan ornament _game_ itu lalu meletakkan susu hangat di meja nakas samping tempat tidur itu.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Kyu? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya namja itu sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi belajat yang menghadap ranjang.

Kyuhyun mem_pause_ PSPnya lalu beralih menatap kakaknya yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Uhm~ Lumayan~ Bagian yang menyenangkannya adalah teman-temanku sangat baik kepadaku. Pelajarannya juga tidak terlalu susah. Bagian tidak menyenangkannya…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat di kepalanya hanya terisi namja 'jelek' yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya di sekolah.

"Bagian tidak menyenangkannya?" ulang namja yang masih menatap dongsaengnya itu penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Sungmin Hyung~"

Sungmin tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi lucu Kyuhyun saat mengatakan kalimatnya. Namja berwajah mirip kelinci itu mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan gemas, membuat pemiliknya menggerutu sebal.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Namja Choi yang mengantarmu tadi 'kan?" goda Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika. Namja manis itu berusaha mengelak dengan mencoba melanjutkan game-nya yang sempat _pause._

"Dia baik dan tampan. Hyung setuju jika―"

GAME OVER!

"Ya! Sungmin Hyung! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Dia bukan siapa-siapaku~" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencengkeram selimutnya erat-erat di dadanya berusaha meredam suara detak jantungnya yng berpacu hanya karena memikirkan namja aneh itu.

"Hahaha! Bahkan kau sampai kalah bermain game hanya karena aku membahasnya, Kyunnie~ Hahahaha!"

"Hyuuuuuung~"

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya ke bantalnya lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah lucu dongsaengnya itu.

"Arrasseo! Arrasseo! Cepat habiskan susunya setelah itu tidur, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menatanya dengan telaten di atas dada Kyuhyun. "Hyung tidak mau melihatmu bermain PSP hingga larut malam lagi! Kau tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah besok!"

"Arrasseo, Bunny Hyung. Kekekeke."

"Baiklah, Nona CHOI~"

"Hyung!"

Sungmin tertawa lagi dan menunggu Kyuhyun menghabiskan susunya. Setelah dongsaengnya itu menyamankan diri di bantalnya, Sungmin mengecup dahinya sekilas sebelum mengambil gelas susu kosong dan berjalan keluar. Namja kelinci itu memastikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun tetap menyala lalu menutup pintu putih itu perlahan.

Ia tahu, semuanya harus tetap terang. Kyuhyun takut kegelapan. Mengingat hal itu membuat namja itu termenung di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan "KYU'S ROOM" itu. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada gelas yang masih dipegangnya hingga jari-jarinya memutih dan bergetar.

"Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak akan aku biarkan kegelapan itu mengganggumu lagi. Kau harus bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun."

_Wonkyu_

"Kim Kibum imnida. Dan aku yang telah mengundang kalian."

"Cih! Ternyata kita diundang oleh anak ingusan."

Perkataan Yesung membuat namja yang ber name tag Kim Kibum itu tertawa sinis. Siwon, Yunho, Hankyung, dan Donghae hanya menatap _Hoobae_ mereka itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Donghae kini mulai penasaran dengan namja di depannya itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu semuanya tentang kami?"

Kibum tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Kelima namja yang lain memperhatikannya dengan diam. Setelah sampai tepat di tengah lapangan, namja berwajah sedingin es situ mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jas-nya.

Sebuah batu biru yang bersinar indah.

"Apa itu?" seru Hankyung sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kibum. Warna biru terang itu menghipnotis matanya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu meletakkan batu itu di lantai, kemudian, gdengan secepat cahaya, empat buah garis terbentuk dari pusat batu itu membentuk sebuah tanda silang sempurna.

'_Ini adalah The Earth's Sun. Saat para penguasa mata angin utama bersatu, The Earth's Sun akan hidup.'_

Kelima namja itu terperangah menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' cahaya di depannya. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai berjalan mendekat garis silang bercahaya itu. Cahaya sebiru safir itu membuat mereka terlena.

'_Takdir ini untuk kalian, Para Cardinal.'_

Kibum tersenyum saat Siwon menatapnya tidak mengerti. Namja itu melemparkan batu berkilau itu ke tangan Siwon dengan sekali lambaian tangan. Begitu batu itu mendarat di telapak tangan Siwon, tanda silang itu menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan bentuk yang lebih besar. lebih terang. Hingga seluruh bagian dalam lapangan indoor itu dihiasi cahaya biru yang terang.

"Poros Cardinal." Ucap Kibum sambil menatap penuh arti kepada Siwon yang masih terperangah dengan apa yang sedang di genggamannya. "Para Cardinal akan tunduk dibawah perintah dan kendalimu."

Seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kibum dan melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka, Yunho, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae segera mengambil tempat di keempat ujung garis biru terang itu.

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Utara, Kekuatan mengendalikan pikiran**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Selatan, Kekuatan samudra dan lautan**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Barat, Kekuatan api yang membara**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Timur, Kekuatan Cahaya**_

_**Dianugerahkan kepada sang Poros, Kekuatan mengatur semua mata angin utama**_

Dan kata-kata itu akhirnya dapat terdengar dalam kepala mereka.Kini kelima namja itu merasakan kekuatan yang berbeda jauh di dalam diri mereka. Sebuah energy yang sangat besar. Membuat kilatan terang itu terlihat lagi di mata mereka.

"Kalianlah mata angin utama itu. Suatu saat kalian akan mengerti alasan mengapa semua kekuatan hebat ini ada dalam diri kalian. Suatu saat nanti."ucap Kibum sambil berjalan mengitari kelima namja yang masih menikmati sensasi luar biasa di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Alasan apa?" tanya Hankyung yang sudah dapat menguasai dirinya dan mulai penasaran dengan kalimat Kibum.

"Tidak akan aku beri sebelum kalian mengetahui…" ucapan Kibum menggantung saat namja itu mengeluarkan batu serupa yang dipegang Siwon, namun berwarna semerah darah. "…ini."

"APA ITU?"

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti saat kalimat penasaran itu terucap bersamaan dari para Cardinal.

"Kekuatan lain yang akan menjadi penyeimbang kekuatan Cardinal." Kibum tersenyum saat Siwon merampas batu merah gelap itu dari tangannya.

"Mengapa ini tidak bereaksi seperti yang pertama? Kekuatan apa yang ada disini?" tanya SIwon sambil meneliti batu semerah darah di tangannya, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa pada batu gelap itu.

"Tentu saja tidak akan bekerja di tangan para Cardinal." Ucap Kibum kembali merampas batu merah itu dari tangan Siwon, membuat kelima pasang mata di depannya menatapnya penasaran. "Kekuatan itu milik para Ordinal, para penguasa mata angin pendukung."

"Ordinal?"

"Ordinal adalah pelengkap Cardinal. Mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan, walau kekuatan mereka saling meniadakan."

Yunho termenung mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum. Bukan hanya Yunho, semuanya terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Setiap Cardinal memiliki seorang Ordinal yang merupakan takdir mereka." Jelas Kibum lagi. Batu merah gelap di genggamannya perlahan-lahan menunjukkan perubahannya. "Siapapun Ordinal kalian, kalian harus melindunginya dan menjaganya, kecuali untuk Poros."

Semua yang ada di ruangan yang masih bersinarkan cahaya biru itu reflex memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon yang juga terkejut di tempatnya. Kibum menatapnya datar.

'_Apa maksudmu?'_

'_Tidak ada Poros Ordinal. Poros Cardinal tidak memiliki Poros Ordinal. Dalam system mata angin, hanya ada satu poros.'_

Siwon tertawa keras kemudian. Namja tampan itu berusaha membuat dirinya mendengar suatu kebohongan besar.

"Apa katamu? Tidak ada ordinal untukku?"

Kibum mengangguk mantap melihat sorot gelap Siwon. semua yang ada di ruangan itu menahan nafas akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

'_Omong kosong!'_

'_Ini takdirmu, Poros Cardinal."_

Dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Siwon melesat menerjang Kibum lalu mengambil alih batu merah darah itu dari tangan namja berwajah sedingin es yang kini sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Siwon berdecih mendengar seruan Yunho dan dengan sekali gerakan tangannya, Yunho juga tersungkur di lantai. Ketiga temannya yang lain membantu Yunho dan Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ini semua omong kosong yang tidak adil. Tidak ada yang namanya Ordinal! Lihat! Bahkan batu ini tidak berguna!"

"ANDWAE!"

Tepat saat pekikan Kibum menggema, Siwon membanting batu merah darah itu ke lantai dan berniat membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Namun, tepat sebelum batu itu menyentuh lantai, sebuah gerakan yang sangat cepat mengambil alih batu itu dan membuat warna merahnya bersinar terang seketika.

Sinar semerah Ruby itu kini juga memenuhi lapangan indoor yang masih bersinarkan biru. Membuat bias warna keunguan yang indah.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ternganga melihat namja yang kini berdiri sambil memegang batu merah yang kini bersinar terang di tangannya.

"Brengsek!"

Kim Jaejoong menatap keenam namja yang berdiri menatapnya dengan sorot datarnya. Dan _doe-eyes_nya sukses membelalak saat melihat sebuah bangku kayu melayang kearahnya.

BRAK!

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak merasakan apapun. Dan saat matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sorot musang yang menatapnya sendu sambil tersenyum tipis. Bangku kayu itu sudah tidak berbentuk di belakang tubuh namja yang sudah melindunginya itu.

"Akh!"

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong saat namja cantik yang masih ada di bawahnya itu merintih. Sakit. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian punggungnya. Sakit yang seharusnya dirasakan Yunho karena telah melindunginya dari lemparan bangku.

Sakit itu mereka rasakan bersama.

"A-apa yang―"

Pertanyaan bingung Yesung terputus saat Yunho mulai berdiri dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya, begitu pula Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu berbalik menghadap Siwon yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangannyadi tangan Yunho yang masih berdiri di depannya. Melindunginya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Ordinalku."

Dan kalimat pendek Yunho itu sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata tak percaya menatap dua namja yang masih berdiri di depan bangku kayu yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Hey, Kyu. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Suasana pagi hari di kelas istimewa itu sedikit berbeda dari hari kemarin yang penuh celotehan dan olokan. Pagi itu suasana cenderung hening walau kesepuluh siswa itu tidak adayang absen. Yoochun meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mengambil biolanya di ruang musik. Jadilah guru muda itu meninggalkan mereka seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae yang biasanya berbicara dengan Hyukjae, kini tampak hanya membolak-balik halaman bukunya dengan pandangan kosong. Yesung yang biasanya membuat gara-gara dan bertinkah aneh, kini hanya menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja dan memandang keluar kelas. Hankyung―oke, Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa Sunbaenya yang satu itu memang selalu diam dan lebih memilih membaca buku tebalnya di kelas, namun kali ini Hankyung hanya menatap kosong papan tulis yang bahkan belum terisi satupun not balok di permukaannya. Yunho yang biasanya tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah, kini hanya menatap keluar jendela tepat disampingnya. Jaejoong, ayolah~ Sunbaenya yang satu itu memang belum pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun di kelas ini.

Ryeowook menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku di belakangnya. Disana ada Siwon yang biasanya akan selalu menggoda Kyuhyun hingga membuat teman sebangkunya itu jengkel, kini hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Kurasa yang masih normal hanya kita berdua ditambah Heechul Hyung dan Hyukjae Hyung, Wookie~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan poni rambutnya dan diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Hankyung. Sedangkan Hyukjae masih asyik dengan headphone di telinganya sambil bersenandung tanpa suara.

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil merasakan atmosfir yang aneh di kelas itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mulai mengeluarkan PSPnya.

Namun, sebelum memulai permainan di kotak hitam itu, sebuah langkah kaki dan sepasang tangan menarik lengannya hingga membuatnya berdiri.

"Jae-jaejoong-ssi? Apa yang―"

"Ikut aku!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima tubuhnya diseret keluar kelas. Semua yang tadinya diam kini mulai bereaksi.

"Jaejoong-ssi, jangan berbuat kasar―"

"Diamlah."

Hankyung kembali duduk di tempatnya tepat setelah kilatan terang itu terlihat di mata Jaejoong. yunho menyusul namja cantik itu kemudian.

BRAK!

Ryeowook menutup telinganya sendiri saat ketiga namja itu tidak terlihat lagi begitu pintu kelas itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kearah Siwon yang masih bergeming di belakangnya.

"Err… Siwon-ssi, Kau tidak mau menghentikan Jaejoong-ssi yang sedang membawa Kyuhyun?"

Siwon, namja tampan itu sungguh seperti sebuah patung yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat ini. Benar jika tubuhnya sedang duduk di kursinya saat ini, namun pikiran dan jiwanya sedang berkelana kemana-mana.

Pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian semalam di gedung olahraga.

"_**Cardinal dan Ordinalnya adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka adalah satu jiwa yang dipisahkan oleh dua raga yang berbeda."**_

Kalimat Kibum masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat kejadian dramatis Yunho yang bersedia mengorbankan tubuhnya demi melindungi Jaejoong, Ordinalnya.

"_**Kepada sang Poros, jiwa dan raganya hanya miliknya sendiri. Tak terbagi oleh apapun."**_

Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki Ordinal bukan masalah untuk Siwon. Namun yang membuatnya frustasi adalah kenyataan bahwa…

"_**Jika sang Poros merasakan suatu perasaan istimewa kepada seseorang, perasaan cinta, maka ia akan meletakkan orang yang dicintainya dalam bahaya besar. Yang nantinya akan merenggut jiwanya dalam kegelapan."**_

"…SIWON-SSI! KAU DENGAR AKU?!"

Lamunan Siwon buyar saat suara tinggi Ryeowook mengganggu telinganya.

"Ck! Apa maumu?" ucap Siwon datar masih menatap jendela luar, "Jangan menggangguku atau―"

Bruk

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap tidak mengerti kepada Siwon yang kini terjatuh dari kursinya. Namja tampan itu bersimpuh di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakit sekali.

"Siwon?" seru Donghae sembari menghampiri temannya yang masih bergeming di lantai.

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya semakin menjadi, terutama di bagian belakang kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"_**Jiwa Cardinal dan Ordinalnya tak terpisahkan. Jika salah satunya bahagia, yang lain akan merasakan kebahagiaanya."**_

"_**Jika salah satunya sakit yang lain akan merasakan sakitnya."**_

"_**Jika salah satu mati, maka yang lainnya tidak akan bertahan."**_

"_**Itulah ikatan High Polar dalam setiap Cardinal dan Ordinalnya."**_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang begitu jelas di dalam kepala Siwon yang kini mulai meringis menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

BRAK!

Kini perhatian kembali beralih ke arah pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan keras. Yunho berdiri disana dengan nafas terengah. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

'_Sesuatu terjadi!'_

Para cardinal mulai berdiri dari tempatnya setelah mendengar ucapan tanpa kata Yunho. Namja bersorot musang itu menatap Ryeowook tajam dengan mata berkilat putih terang. Menandakan kekuatan sang Utara sedang bekerja.

"RYEOWOOK-AH! CEPAT KELUAR DAN IKUTI AKU! AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU!"

Dan sebelum Ryeowook sempat mengangguk mematuhi perintah Yunho, Siwon sudah melesat keluar kelas dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya.

'_Cho Kyuhyun! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu!'_

_._

_**Para Cardinal tidak mengetahui**_

_**Tidak pernah terpikir dalam otak mereka**_

_**Tentang kekuatan apa yang dimiliki sang Timur Laut, Tenggara, Barat Laut dan Barat Daya**_

_**Tentang Poros Ordinal**_

_**Mereka tidak mengetahui seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan yang dimiliki para Ordinal**_

_**Saat para Cardinal menemukan Ordinalnya**_

_**Saat itu perang yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up very very very late (ToT). Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Kekuatan mengerikan apa yang dimiliki para Ordinal? Kegelapan apa yang dimaksud Sungmin? Apa yang membuat Siwon begitu kesakitan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun?**_

_**Wait next chapter! ;)**_

_**Mian karena telat update. Saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi jarang menulis FF :(**_

_**Setelah lebaran, saya BERJANJI AKAN UPDATE CEPAT untuk FF yang lain #plak**_

_**Jadi tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	6. Chapter 6

TRIIIIIIIING!

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran cukup hari ini. Jangan lupa selesaikan latihan halaman 51 untuk dikumpulkan besok! "

Ucapan guru itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh ke-20 siswa-siswa di depannya. Bel 'kebebasan' atau biasa disebut bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, membuat para siswa itu sibuk di bangkunya masing-masing atau hanya sekedar meregangkan otot mereka yang kaku karena telah lama mendengarkan ocehan pelajaran paling membosankan di jam terakhir itu.

Sejarah.

'_Mana ada orang yang mau mengingat tanggal-tanggal yang sudah berlalu?! Aiish'_

'_Tugas-tugas sialan! Kapan aku menonton kaset yadong yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah itu?!'_

Choi Siwon tersenyum mengejek sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar isi pikiran beberapa temannya yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya masing-masing. Namja tampan itu kemudian bangkit sambil menenteng ranselnya sembarangan dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Duduk di tempatmu! Kelas belum dibubarkan!" seru sang guru saat namja tampan dengan seragam awut-awutan itu mencapai ambang pintu belakang kelas.

Semua yang ada di kelas 2-D itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Uhm, mianhamnida, Sonsaengnim. Apakah anda tidak bisa membubarkan kelas sendiri tanpa saya?" ucap Siwon santai namun masih dalam sikap yang tergolong 'sopan'.

Sang guru pria yang sudah tergolong tua itu menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacungkan penggaris kayu panjangnya ke arah Siwon.

"Kembali ke tempatmu atau aku akan―"

"Mungkin Siwon-ssi sedang ada urusan mendadak, Sonsaengnim. Biarkan saja dia keluar."

Kini semua perhatian teralih kepada namja yang berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba. Sang guru menatap iris gelap setajam musang yang berkilat terang itu sesaat kemudian menurunkan penggarisnya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar, Choi Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum miring menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Donghae yang duduk di depan Yunho hanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan 'Aku juga ingin ikut, Sialan!'.

'_Jangan sombong dengan kekuatanmu, Brengsek~'_

'_Ck! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali secepatnya. Jangan lupa undangan kita, Brengsek.'_

Yunho kembali mendudukkan dirinya begitu pintu kelasnya tertutup. Beberapa siswa menatap tak percaya kepada guru Sejarah mereka yang terkenal _killer _itu. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya guru yang mereka takuti itu menuruti perintah teman barunya itu dengan mudah.

'_Kalian berdua memang brengsek~'_

Donghae mengumpat dalam pikirannya dan hanya dihadiahi seringaian Yunho yang duduk tenang di belakangnya. Namja berwajah ikan itu kembali memasukkan sisa alat tulisnya ke dalam ranselnya sementara sang ketua kelas mulai memimpin salam kepada guru.

'_Yunho-ah, Aku akan menunggu sambil bermain basket.'_

Yunho tersenyum ketika Donghae melintas disampingnya dan melesat keluar kelas dengan kecepatan luar biasa sesaat setelah sang guru meninggalkan kelas. Namja tampan bermata _Foxy _itu beralih menuju bangku deretan belakang paling pojok. Namun dahinya berkerut saat orang yang dicarinya itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana dia?"

"Yunho-ssi, bisa membantuku mengembalikan peta-peta ini ke ruang guru?"

Kekuatan sang Utara itu sudah akan bekerja, namun begitu melihat wajah memohon dan lelah ketua kelasnya, Jung Yunho mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil beberapa gulung peta di atas meja guru dan membawanya keluar kelas bersama sang ketua kelas.

"Kudengar Park Sonsaengnim mengajar kelas special untuk mempersiapkan konser musim dingin, ya?"tanya sang ketua kelas basa basi ketika mereka berjalan di koridor lantai dua yang sedikit sepi.

"Ne―" jawab Yunho sambil sedikit melirik ke arah _name-tag _namja di sampingnya. "―Nickhun-ssi."

"Kau tahu, aku terkejut saat Lee Sonsaengnim menuruti kata-katamu tadi. Sebelumnya, belum ada yang bisa melawan perintah guru _Killer _itu."

Yunho tersenyum sekilas mendengar kalimat 'menggelikan' sang ketua kelas. Namja itu memandang jendela di sampingnya yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman depan Spamcos. Hanya tersisa sedikit Siswa di depan gerbang itu. Namun sorot musangnya menajam menatap pemandangan jauh di bawahnya itu.

"Kurasa para murid baru di kelas 2-D adalah orang yang menarik. Siwon-ssi, Donghae-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi―"

Grep

Nikchun menghentikan ucapannya saat beberapa tumpuk peta di sodorkan ke atas tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Sang ketua kelas menatap murid baru di kelasnya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang―"

"Bawa ini ke ruang guru. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah memastikan sang ketua kelas mengangguk, Yunho segera berlari meninggalkannya dan melesat menuruni tangga dan dengan waktu singkat sudah berlari menyusuri halaman Spamcos untuk menuju tujuannya. Gerbang sekolah.

"Cepat lepaskan, Choi Siwon!"

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau membantu mengikatkan simpul dasiku."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat samar-samar mendengar percakapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun jauh di depannya. Sorot musangnya memutar malas melihat Siwon yang mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun di samping mobilnya. Namun, perhatiannya bukan kepada dua namja yang masih saling 'lovey dovey' di pinggir jalan itu. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada namja yang kini berdiri di balik gerbang sambil mengawasi Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan 'urusan' mereka itu.

Grep

Sepasang _doe-eyes _itu menatapnya tajam dan terkejut saat ia menarik lengan rapuh itu untuk menjauhi gerbang.

"Lepaskan!"

"Siwon bisa membunuhmu jika kau ketahuan, Jaejoong-ssi." Sahut Yunho masih menahan lengan namja cantik yang mulai berontak di depannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan."

Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat Jaejoong yang masih mencoba melepaskan lengannya. Mana mungkin dengan tenaga lemah seperti itu bisa melawan kekuatannya, batin Yunho dalam hati.

'_Kau berhutang penjelasan tentang kejadian di koridor kemarin, Jaejoong-ah~'_

Jaejoong hanya menatap mata musang di depannya dengan tajam begitu kata-kata itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sebentar membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Lepaskan tanganku atau tanganmu akan sakit."

Yunho sontak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jaejoong saat sakit itu benar-benar menyerang tangan kanannya. Namja tampan itu meringis pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, namun sebuah desisan di depannya membuatnya menatap namja cantik yang terlihat juga sedang kesakitan itu.

"Kau―"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolah bersamaan dengan mobil Siwon yang berjalan meninggalkan pelataran Spamcos. Jaejoong sudah akan berlari mengejar Audi putih yang sudah terlihat kecil jauh didepannya sesaat sebelum lengannya kembali ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Kita kejar mereka dengan mobilku."

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho menariknya menuju area parkir dan mulai mengejar Audi putih Siwon dengan Hyundai Elantra hitam milik Yunho. Untung saja Yunho berhasil menemukan Audi R8 putih itu beberapa menit berikutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengikuti mereka?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong yang masih menatap Audi putih yang kini mulai mendekati salah satu restoran mahal di sudut jalan. Sang penguasa kekuatan Utara itu merengangkan tangan kanannya yang masih terasa sakit sementara tangan kirinya masih mengendalikan kemudi mobilnya.

"Berhenti. Jangan terlalu dekat."

Yunho menepikan mobilnya tepat di pojok jalan sebelum restoran yang mulai terlihat ramai itu. Jaejoong masih diam disampingnya saat Siwon mulai keluar dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari pintu kanan. Tampak Siwon sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan menginjak kakinya.

"Dasar Choi Siwon! Dia suka sekali menggoda anak itu." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum mengejek melihat Siwon yang mulai berjalan di area parking lot itu dengan sedikit terpincang karena injakan kaki Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan―"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Yunho mengikuti keluar dan sedikit berlari mengejar namja cantik yang sudah hampir mencapai area parkir restoran.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan sampai Siwon melihat―"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong di depannya sesaat sebelum sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh itu. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, dan sorot musang Yunho kembali melebar saat Jaejoong melepaskan diri darinya dan kembali menghampiri mobil yang hampir menabraknya itu. Dilihatnya Siwon juga menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk melindunginya.

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

Jaejoong kembali mencengkeram kepalanya saat suara-suara itu kembali di dengarnya. Namja cantik itu sudah akan melesat menuju mobil yang kembali berjalan menuju Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebelum lengannya ditarik ke belakang lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Yunho sambil menahan tubuh yang masih bergetar itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat sakit menyerang kepalanya bersamaan dengan suara-suara yang masih terngiang disana.

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

"Lepaskan!"

Yunho bisa merasakan sakit itu di kepalanya juga. Kini mereka berdua bersimpuh di sudut parking lot, menahan sakit masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kim Jaejoong?!" sergah Yunho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit di kepalanya. Jaejoong juga masih sibuk mengepalkan tangannya sendiri untuk menahan sakit.

Kedua tubuh itu bergetar.

'_KATAKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA SEDANG TERJADI, KIM JAEJOONG!'_

'_ADA YANG AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA BERDUA, YUNHO! ADA YANG AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN KITA SEMUA!'_

Kalimat telepati itu bersamaan dengan suara mobil yang terlempar ke dinding parking lot dengan suara yang keras.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 5: THE CENTER OF ORDINAL**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Drap drap drap

Beberapa langkah kaki itu bergema di lantai koridor lantai tiga itu dengan keras. Mengingat saat itu masih memasuki jam ke-2 jam pelajaran. Beberapa siswa yang masih belajar di kelas di sepanjang koridor itu sempat melongok ke luar jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun teguran dari masing-masing guru dikelas mereka membuat siswa-siswa itu menggerutu dalam hati.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

BRUK

Siwon segera mendorong Jaejoong yang tadinya berdiri di bibir tangga. Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum tubuh itu tergelincir di tangga yang langsung berhubungan dengan lantai 2 itu.

Siwon terbelalak menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di depannya. Tubuh namja manis itu terlihat berantakan, kedua iris indah itu tertutup sempurna. Seragamnya sudah kotor dan banyak noda kemerahan yang bisa dipastikan adalah darah. Siwon mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan merebahkannya di lengannya, berniat untuk mengangkat tubuh lemas itu. Namun, begitu kepala itu terbaring di lengannya, sesuatu yang basah membuat jas biru donker yang dikenakannya seakan menghitam.

Darah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA, BRENGSEK?!"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat kaca jendela di sampingnya pecah berkeping-keping. Yunho menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauhkannya dari pecahan kaca yang bisa melukai tubuh Ordinalnya itu.

"Ada apa in―"

Heechul membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Namja galak berwajah cantik itu terdiam dengan mulut menganga melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di dekapan Siwon.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Ryeowook mengangguk begitu Yunho memanggilnya. Namja mungil itu berlutut di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun dan bersiap akan menyentuh tubuh di depannya sebelum―

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!"

"Dia akan menyembuhkan Kyuhyun, Siwon!" sahut Yunho sebelum Siwon menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis gerakan Ryeowook. "Ryeowook punya kekuatan menyembuhkan."

Bukan hanya Siwon yang terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho, semua yang ada disana juga terhenyak. Tanpa menunggu yang lain memproses rasa terkejutnya, Ryeowook menyapukan telapak tangannya ke atas seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kilatan putih terang terpantul dari matanya yang masih fokus dengan tubuh teman sebangkunya itu.

"Tubuhnya terjatuh dari tangga, lalu diangkat kesini." Ucap namja mungil itu masih mengusap luka di wajah dan kepala Kyuhyun. "Beberapa tulangnya retak, tubuhnya memar, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras."

Hyukjae mengusap matanya sendiri ketika melihat luka-luka di tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan mulai menghilang tanpa bekas di atas kulit putih pucatnya. Hankyung menatap Yunho yang hanya balik menatapnya sendu.

"Kepalanya mengalami pendarahan dan membuatnya gegar otak―"Ryeowook kembali berujar mengerikan, membuat Siwon yang masih menatapnya sengit itu menjadi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "―Tapi sekarang Kyuhyunnie sudah baik-baik sajaa~"

Heechul hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya begitu menyaksikan luka-luka di tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menghilang tanpa bekas seluruhnya. Bahkan wajah manis yang masih terpejam itu sudahtidak penuh dengan bercak darhdan terlihat seperti wajah normal yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan nafas teratur.

"Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat di tangannya yang masih diam tak bergerak. Dirinya merasa lega saat rasa sakit yang sejak tadi masih menguasai tubuhnya itu sekarang sudah berangsur-angsur pergi.

"Heechul-ssi dan Hyukjae-ssi, bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap Hyukjae dan Heechul yang terlihat masih _speechless _dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kedua namja itu mengangguk kemudian saat mata musang itu berkilat terang. "Dan lupakan semua yang telah terjadi." Tambah Yunho ketika Hyukjae dan Heechul mulai bergerak menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di dekapan Siwon.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan tangan-tangan kalian menyentuhnya!"

"Siwon! Biarkan Kyuhyun memulihkan diri di ruang kesehatan! Kita perlu bicara." Sergah Yunho sambil menahan tangan Siwon yang sudah akan menyerang Hyukjae dan Heechul.

Hankyung memberikan komando kepada Yesung dan Donghae yang langsung mengangguk paham dan segera mencekal kedua tangan Siwon yang masih berontak, sementara Hankyung mulai mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya kepada Heechul.

Heechul meletakkan tubuh lemas itu di punggungnya dan mulai membawanya ke ruang kesehatan bersama Hyukjae yang mengekor di belakangnya.

'_LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!'_

'_Bawa dia ke atap.'_

Donghae dan Yesung mengangguk mendengar suara Yunho di dalam kepalanya. Dan dengan secepat kilat, mereka berdua melesat membawa Siwon yang masih berontak. Hankyung menyusul kemudian, meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Ryeowook di depan tangga besar itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Dan temani Kyuhyun. Gomawo atas bantuanmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk saat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Setelah Ryeowook sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor, Yunho menolehkan pandangannya ke namja yang masih terdiam di sampingnya.

'_Mengapa kau tidak menghapus ingatannya?'_

Yunho tersenyum sambil menarik lengan rapuh itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Jaejoong menepis tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

'_Sudah saatnya dia tahu kekuatannya, Jae. Mereka semua pasti akan tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya.'_

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar _Cardinal_-nya yang kini mulai 'memperbaiki' pecahan kaca jendela disampingnya hanya dengan sekali gerakan tangan.

_Wonkyu_

Ceklek

"YA! Wookie-ah! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia tidak sadarkan diri disini? Dan… mengapa kami ada disini?!"

Ryeowook menatap kedua _Sunbae_ di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namja mungil itu berlari kecil ke arah ranjang dan memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Kami seperti tidak ingat apapun." Ucap Heechul lagi sambil beralih ke samping ranjang bergabung dengan Ryeowook dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kim Ryeowook tahu dan mengingat dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Namja itu gemetar.

"Kyuhyun… jatuh dari tangga."

"MWO?!" seru Heechul lagi. Namja cantik itu menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kalut lalu menangkup wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Namja bersuara tinggi itu kini bingung. Bahkan ia masih tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang mengerikan. Bayangan luka-luka Kyuhyun yang menghilang di depan matanya sendiri, masih tergambar begitu jelas di ingatannya.

Namun, ada satu perasaan yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Ia dapat merasakannya. Dan, namja mungil itu melepaskan wajahnya dari tangkupan telapak tangannya lalu menatap _Sunbae_-nya yang masih berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak tadi itu.

'_H-hyukjae H-yung!'_

Dan Ryeowook membelalak tidak percaya ketika namja ber-_gummy smile _di depannya itu merespon panggilan 'abstrak'nya dengan menatapnya.

'_K-kau juga―'_

_Wonkyu_

BRAK!

Siwon melepaskan kedua cekalan di lengan kanan dan kirinya dengan keras, membuat dua namja di kanan-kirinya itu tersungkur di lantai.

"KALIAN MAU MELAWANKU?!"

Sret

Brak

"Tenangkan dirimu, Siwon!" ucap Hankyung setelah menebas potongan kayu di depannya dengan pisau es yang dibuatnya. Kedua mata sipitnya yang berkilat terang itu menatap tajam namja di depannya.

"Kau tenang dulu, kami juga butuh penjelasan sepertimu!" kali ini Yesung yang berbicara. Namja berkepala besar itu bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu mengibaskan seragamnya yang kotor terkena debu di atap sekolah elit itu.

"Dan jangan merusak apapun! Ingat posisimu sebagai Poros. Harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik."

Siwon berdecih mendengar kalimat Donghae. Ketiga namja di depannya itu berdiri dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Keempat pasang mata itu berkilat terang.

'_Kau kira aku akan diam saja jika ada yang menyakiti Ordinal-ku?!'_

'_Tidak ada Ordinal untukmu, Siwon. Kau terlalu terobsesi!'_

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Yesung berakhir, batang-batang besi bekas bangku yang telah usang itu melayang kearah namja berkepala besar itu. Donghae segera menghentikan dengan kilatan cahaya hingga besi-besi itu jatuh sebagai serpihan kecil di lantai. Yesung yang marah pun langsung mengarahkan bunga api birunya ke arah Siwon, namun ditepis begitu saja oleh Siwon hingga hilang tanpa bekas.

'_Sudah kubilang kalian bukan tandinganku! Kalian harusnya tunduk dibawah perintahku!'_

'_Kami tidak mudah tunduk kepada orang emosional sepertimu, Choi Siwon. Walau kau poros Cardinal sekalipun.'_

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu di sampingnya. Disana, Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam. Disampingnya berdiri Jaejoong yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku sekarang juga, Jung Yunho!" ucap Siwon sambil melemparkan jas-nya sembarangan.

Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan santai menuju tengah atap luas itu. Menjadi pemisah diantara sang Poros dan tiga mata angin yang lain. Namja bersorot musang itu berusaha mengontrol semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ia tahu, Siwon sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya saat ini.

"Oke. Kejadian Kyuhyun tadi memang sebuah kecelakaan." Ucap Yunho lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat, memastikan semua yang ada di pikirannya terbuang jauh-jauh, "Dia terjatuh dari tangga."

"KAU BERBOHONG!"

"Apa kau melihat tanda-tanda kebohongan padaku?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika sang Poros hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kau membuangnya."

"Aku tidak membuang apapun, Siwon."

"Kau membuang semua pikiran yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, Brengsek!"

"CUKUP!" sahut Hankyung yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan di depannya. "Siwon, kendalikan emosimu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan emosiku jika _Ordinal_-ku disakiti, huh?!" ucap Siwon lagi sambil menatap keempat namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak ada Poros Ordinal untuk―"

"Oke! Oke!" potong Siwon saat Hankyung sudah akan berbicara lagi, "Lalu mengapa aku bisa merasakan sakitnya? Lalu mengapa aku bisa nyaman jika berada di sisinya?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Angin musim gugur yang dingin mengiringi keheningan di atap luas sekolah elit itu.

"Jika begitu, mungkin itu hanya perasaan suka." Sahut Donghae sambil memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya untuk menghalau keadaan yang mulai dingin. "Hati-hati, Siwon. Kau bisa meletakkannya ke dalam bahaya jika kau teruskan semua ini."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Namja tampan itu berusaha mengatur emosinya yang masih membara. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya was-was.

"Pikirkan keselamatan Kyuhyun jika kau memang menyukainya, Choi Siwon. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar mendengar ucapan Yunho. Semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu benar. Jika Poros Ordinal memang tidak ada, maka ia hanya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Mungkin sebaiknya jika dirinya membuang jauh perasaannya pada namja manis itu.

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Kalimat lirih itu akhirnya mengalun juga, membuat semua yang ada disana menatap sang Poros dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ck! Semua ini menggelikan! Awalnya aku hanya berniat menjadikannya 'mainan'ku, tapi setelah aku sadari, ternyata aku… mencintainya."

Ucapan itu diikuti tawa miris seorang Choi Siwon. Kelima namja di depannya itu kini membeku sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Namja yang mereka kenal sebagai berandalan dan pembangkang itu, kini menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

"Kurasa orang sepertiku memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta―"

"Kau berbohong."

Kini semua pandangan teralih kepada namja cantik yang sejak tadi terdiam itu. Satu-satunya _Ordinal_ diantara mereka itu kini berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di depan Siwon.

Siwon menatap namja di depannya dengan senyum miring. Yunho mulai bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ya, aku memang berbohong." Ucap Siwon masih menatap tajam _Doe Eyes _di depannya. "Aku sedang membohongi diriku sendiri seolah-olah aku tidak merasakan sesuatu menggelikan yang disebut Cinta."

Jaejoong masih bertahan di posisinya saat Yunho tiba di sisinya dan berniat menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari Siwon yang mungkin saja akan menyakitinya. Namja cantik itu masih menatap tajam iris kelam namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Berusaha mencari kebohongan dan dusta.

Namun di dalam mata yang masih menatapnya remeh itu hanya ada keyakinan dan perasaan yang dalam.

Inikah cinta sejati yang membentuk ikatan terkuat _High Polar _? Kini Jaejoong melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tepat di depannya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Choi Siwon?"

Bahkan Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung tidak pernah mendengar kata sebanyak itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho disampingnya pun juga terkejut melihat _Ordinal_nya, tanpa terkecuali Siwon.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan―'_

'_Dia memang Poros Ordinal.' _

Jaejoong masih menatap iris kelam di depannya ketika kata-kata itu ia ucapkan di dalam kepalanya. Semua yang ada disana memandangnya tak percaya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat suara-suara yang tak asing itu kembali terdengar di dalam kepalanya samar-samar. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong masih bergeming di tempatnya saat Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia tahu, _Cardinal_-nya itu pasti merasakan sakit yang kini menguasai kepalanya.

"T-tapi bukankah―"

"Percayalah padaku!" potong Jaejoong ketika Hankyung sudah akan berbicara lagi. "Cho Kyuhyun adalah Poros Ordinal. Dan kalian tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya."

_Wonkyu_

Heechul menatap kedua _Hoobae_-nya yang masih saling menatap itu dengan pandangan aneh. Sementara Ryeowook masih menatap tidak percaya kepada Hyukjae yang kini mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Wookie-ah, aku―"

Ryeowook menggeleng lalu melesat ke samping tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih 'tertidur'. Heechul yang bingung semakin mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan dua teman barunya itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Heechul lalu menangkap lengan Hyukjae yang masih menatap Ryeowook di depannya.

"A-ku―"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Heechul Hyung!" sahut Ryeowook sebelum Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hyukjae menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wajah dan tingkah kalian aneh sekali, tahu!" sahut Heechul sambil menghempaskan tubuhnyadi ranjang UKS yang kosong, "Sekarang bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku mengapa bocah evil itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri disana?"

"Dia sakit―"/"Dia terjatuh―"

Ryeowook menatap tajam Hyukjae yang kini menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan Heechul menatap bingung dua temannya yang memberikan jawaban berbeda di waktu bersamaan itu.

"Oke! Dia terjatuh lalu sakit dan pingsan. Atau dia sakit, lalu terjatuh dan pingsan. Sangat mudah dimengerti." Ucap Heechul sambil menatap malas kedua namja yang masih terdiam di depannya. "Kemana dokter sekolah ini! Mengapa sepi sekali disini!"

Hyukjae masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sedangkan Ryeowook masih menatapnya tajam. Namja mungil itu yakin sekali, baru saja ia melihat kilatan terang di mata Hyukjae. Sekilas saja.

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat setelah suara berat dan serak itu terdengar di sampingnya. Namja mungil itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kyu! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar~"

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjungkal lagi ke bantalnya saat tubuhnya diterjang begitu saja oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Hyukjae di belakangnya tersenyum kepadanya ketika matanya bertemu. Heechul kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mendekat ke arah ranjang dan mengacak surai ikalnya hingga membuat rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan kini menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Ya! Bocah evil! Kau membuat kita semua khawatir, tau!" ucap Heechul sambil terkekah pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih saja berusaha mempertahankan kedua lengannya yang memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun yang kini mulai tampak jengkel.

"Hey, Wookie! Kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun pingsan lagi karena cekikanmu itu, ahaha!"

Ryeowook melepaskan 'pelukan'nya kemudian setelah mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. Kyuhyun yang seakan terbebas kini hanya menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Kau… mau membunuhku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih nyengir tak jelas di depannya. "Mengapa aku ada disini LAGI?!"

"Kau sakit lalu terjatuh. Atau sebaliknya, entahlah! Jja, kita kembali ke kelas sebelum Park Sonsaengnim marah-marah!" Heechul tertawa geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal. Ryeowook sudah akan menghentikan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai turun dari ranjang, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Hyukjae di belakangnya.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung!'_

'_Dia baik-baik saja, Wookie. Kau jangan meragukan hasil kekuatanmu.'_

Heechul sudah menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kesehatan, namun Kyuhyun menolak bantuannya sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menuju keluar.

Ryeowook berbalik menatap Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya sendu.

'_Kau juga harus menghentikan kekuatanmu, Hyung! Sebelum mereka semua menyadarinya.'_

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

Beberapa langkah kaki itu menggema di lantai koridor tingkat 3 yang sepi. Suasana kelas di samping kanan kirinya yang hening membuat suasana pagi itu menjadi semakin dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan saat namja berkepala besar yang berjalan di sampingnya menatapnya curiga. Namja berwajah ikan itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak tadi, sejak mereka semua menolong Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Namun Donghae hanya mencoba berpikir positif dan menganggap bahwa suasana sekolahnya yang aneh ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Bukannya apa, tapi sejak kejadian Kyuhyun tadi pagi, semuanya terasa begitu hening dan dingin.

Yunho yang berjalan di depan kini menghentikan langkahnya saat Siwon berbelok ke arah yang salah. Namja bersorot musang itu segera menahan bahu sang poros yang sudah akan berjalan cepat ke arah kanan.

"Kelas kita ke arah kiri, Choi Siwon."

"Lepaskan. Aku mau melihat Kyu―"

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian membuntuti kami, ya?" seru Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang menatap keenam namja di depannya.

Siwon segera melesat menuju namja yang masih berdiri di belakang Heechul lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie Hyung! Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun serta merta memberontak saat tubuhnya di dekap dalam tubuh tegap di depannya. Beberapa pasang mata di sekelilingnya menatapnya geli.

'_Wonnie Hyung? Cukup imut.'_

Siwon tidak menggubris ejekan Yunho di belakangnya. Bahkan namja tampan itu tidak sadar jika Yesung dan Donghae mulai tertawa mengejek menatapnya.

"Nona Cho, Gwaenchana? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Siwon sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu.

"HEY~ Aku baik-baik saja! Jangan memegang-megang tubuhku secara sembarangan!" sahut Kyuhyun ketika Siwon mulai memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, "Hentikan, Choi Siwon!"

Beberapa kikikan terdengar di belakang mereka, membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah dan dengan sisa tenaganya mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk menjauh darinya.

Siwon menatap namja manis di depannya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menembus isi pikirannya sekali lagi, namun tidak ada yang ditemukannya. Pikiran _Poros Ordinal_-nya itu masih tidak bisa dibacanya.

Grep

Siwon menatap tajam namja cantik di depannya yang kini mulai menyeret Kyuhyun lagi untuk melangkah meninggalkannya. Namun belum beberapa langkah, Siwon segera menepis tangan itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon dingin dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kita harus kembali. Sebelum Park Sonsaengnim menyadari kita telah menghilang begitu lama." sahut Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Kyuhyun yang masih bingung hanya ternganga mendengar _sunbae_ pendiamnya itu mengucapkan kalimat panjang yang utuh.

'_Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membawa dan menyakitinya lagi, Kim Jaejoong.'_

Yunho yang mulai merasakan aura gelap, kini mulai menarik tangan _Ordinal_-nya dan menyeretnya untuk berdiri di sisinya. Sedangkan Siwon kembali menggandeng Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Cukup! Jaejoong-ssi benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum kelas berakhir―"

"Apa yang berakhir, Tan Hankyung?"

Sebuah suara tepat di belakang tubuh Hankyung mengagetkan mereka semua. Disana, guru muda itu sedang menatap mereka dengan tangan kiri menenteng tas biolanya. Kedelapan murid beru itu membungkuk hormat.

"Mianhanda, Sonsaengnim. Kami telah meninggalkan jam pelajaran anda cukup lama." ucap Hankyung sesopan mungkin mewakili para _Hoobae _di belakangnya. "Kami ada urusan mendadak."

Park Yoochun tersenyum mendengar penuturan muridnya itu. Guru muda itu kemudian menepuk bahu Hankyung pelan, membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya bersalah.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah? Meninggalkan jam pelajaran cukup lama apanya?" sahut Yoochun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua murid istimewanya itu. "Bahkan aku baru saja kembali mengambil biola ini di ruang musik."

"Baru saja?"

Yoochun mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Yesung yang kini menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Benar. Mengapa kalian keluar kelas? Jja! Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, Kita sudah membuang waktu 10 menit lebih pagi ini."

Heechul memilih tidak peduli dan mulai berjalan mengikuti sang guru menuju kelas. Kyuhyun yang kini berhasil melepaskan diri dari Siwon, juga memilih berjalan menyusul Heechul menuju kelas di ujung koridor.

Meninggalkan keenam namja yang masih terdiam disana.

Tap

Tepat ketika Yoochun dan kedua murid di belakang memasuki kelas, dua namja muncul di depan mereka.

'_Aku yang telah menghentikan waktu sejak kita keluar kelas pagi tadi.'_

Dan keenam pasang mata itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari namja yang masih berdiri di depan mereka itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Minggir! Minggir! Kalian menghalangi jalanku!"

Bruk

Kim Heechul mengusap pantatnya sambil menggumam tak jelas saat tubuhnya terjatuh di lapangan. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, jadilah lapangan yang ukurannya cukup luas itu penuh dengan para siswa yang 'berlomba' pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Cepat berdiri, kau menghambat yang lain."

Namja berwajah cantik itu memberikan _death glare_-nya ketika namja yang ia ketahui bernama Tan Hankyung itu melewatinya begitu saja. Heechul berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya lalu berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk dan muka sebal.

"Mengapa kau tidak menolongku, Hankyung-ssi? Kau ini memang tidak setia kawan!" ucap Heechul sambil mengimbangi langkah lebar Hankyung di depannya.

"Memangnya kau kawanku?"

Ucapan bernada datar itu membuat Heechul mendesis pelan lalu berjalan cepat mendahului namja cina di depannya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak. Hankyung tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan konyol namja di depannya itu.

"Hei, Ryeowook Uisa-nim. Bisakah kau menyembuhkan lukaku juga?"

Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan santai di menuju gerbang sekolah itu terkejut ketika bisikan itu sampai di telinga kirinya. Setelah ditolehkan kepalanya, seorang namja berkepala besar menatapnya sambil menyeringai aneh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yesung-ssi?!" ucap Ryeowook sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung agar menjauh darinya. Matanya menatap waspada kepada Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya. Untung saja teman sebangkunya itu masih sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Lihat hasil kerjamu. Bahkan anak itu terlihat seperti tidak terjatuh dari tanggammpptt―"

Ryeowook segera membekap mulut _Sunbae _anehnya itu sebelum Kyuhyun mendengar kalimat 'berbahaya' yang diucapkannya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya nyengir tidak jelas setelah Ryeowook melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau pengganggu! Pergilah!" desis Ryeowook sambil mendorong tubuh yesung disampingnya agar menjauh. Beberapa siswa lain menatapnya aneh.

Donghae menatap namja yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya dengan sorot sendu. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa teman barunya itu mempunyai kekuatan yang menakjubkan, sang Pengendali Waktu. Dan satu hal yang ia ketahui, bahwa namja yang berjalan lunglai di depannya itu mungkin saja _Ordinal _yang tersisa.

Setelah membuang nafas panjang, namja berwajah ikan itu berlari kecil ke arah namja yang masih berjalan pelan di depannya lalu merangkul bahunya.

"Hyukkie, mau pulang bersamaku? Mengapa kau lemas seperti ini?!" seru Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar menatap wajah terkejut Hyukjae di sampingnya.

"Donghae-ah? K-kau―"

"Sudahlah~ Jangan pikirkan yang tadi. Kami hanya terkejut tadi."

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya begitu Donghae berbicara padanya masih dengan senyum cerianya. Namja berjuluk 'monyet' itu masih terbebani sepertinya.

"Kau tahu berapa kecepatan cahaya?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat wajah Hyukjae yang mendung.

Hyukjae menatapnya aneh lalu menggeleng.

"Err… sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Hankyung Hyung yang tahu persisnya, hehehe~" lanjut Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hyukjae spontan tertawa ringan di sampingnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berlomba lari sampai ke gerbang Spamcos?"

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya.

"Kau takut? Yang terakhir sampai adalah telur busuk! Hahaha~"

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa langkah kaki di belakangnya masih terdengar.

"Pergilah."

Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Namja bersorot musang itu kini malah ikut berhenti, membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas jengah. Tak mau membuang waktu percuma Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun langkah di belakangnya juga kembali berlanjut. Membuatnya kembali menghentikan jalannya.

'_Berhenti mengikutiku atau kakimu kubuat sakit.'_

"Kau yakin? Jika kakiku sakit, kau juga akan kesakitan dan malah tidak bisa pulang, Jae." Sahut Yunho yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan tajam namja cantik di depannya. "Kita pulang bersama."

"Lepaskan, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring melihat Jaejoong yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya. Namja bermata musang itu kembali menyusuri lapangan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, berbanding terbalik dengan namja cantik di belakangnya yang kini hanya bisa pasrah saat _Cardinal_-nya itu menariknya.

'_Jangan bertindak seolah aku ini milikmu.'_

'_Kau memang milikku, Ordinal-ku. Kita ditakdirkan untukku, Kim Jaejoong.'_

Grep

"HEI! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CHOI SIWON?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya. PSP yang sejak tadi dipegangnya itu hanpir saja meluncur dari tangannya sebelum bertuliskan 'GAME OVER!'.

"Kau memanggil siapa, Nona Cho~ Aku tidak mengenal orang bernama Choi Siwon disini~"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas lalu menyentakkan lengan besar yang masih melingkari pinggangnya, namun ia gagal. Namja pengganggu ini kembali lagi, begitu batinnya.

"Hehe, Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, Wonnie Hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat sambil tersenyum paksa menatap namja yang masih menempel di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau, Nona Cho. Bagaimana ini?" sahut Siwon masih terus berjalan sambil melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang ramping itu.

"CK! LALU APA MAUMU?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Beberapa siswa yang berjalan di sekitarnya menatapnya aneh sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal di sampingnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku, Nona Cho. Dan aku akan menemanimu selama istirahat. Itu ide yang bagus, kan?"

"MWO?! Kau gila ya?!" seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil memberikan injakan keras di kaki Siwon. Perlakuannya itu membuat namja tampan itu melepaskan tangannya lalu mengaduh pelan sambil mengelus kakinya. "Rasakan itu! Jangan sembarangan me―Aissh!"

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap namja manis yang kini juga mengelus kakinya sendiri. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu membawa tubuh ringan itu diatas punggungnya dan menggendongnya _Piggy Back._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie Hyung?! Cepat turunkan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha turun dari punggung Siwon namun perlakuannya itu membuatnya limbung dan menatap horror lapangan di bawahnya. Pasti sakit jika terjatuh, begitu batinnya. Namja manis itu otomatis mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher namja di depannya.

"Kakimu sakit, kan? Aku akan menggendongmu sampai di mobil." Ucap Siwon santai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Beberapa siswa menatap mereka sambil terkikik geli, membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kakiku sakit karena menginjak kakimu terlalu keras, Pabbo!"

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan pedas itu. Namja tampan itu tahu benar bahwa sakit yang dirasakan namja manis yang masih mengomel di belakangnya ini bukan akibat dari menginjak kakinya, tapi rasa sakit itu adalah rasa sakitnya yang mereka rasakan bersama. Beruntung posisi Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya, hingga Siwon bebas tersenyum lembut yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain itu.

"Wonnie Hyung, kita sudah sampai di gerbang! Cepat turunkan aku!" seru kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di leher Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan itu sedikit tercekik dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, Nona Cho~"

Jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala namja menjengkelkan di depannya, Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mencari ide agar ia bisa terbebas dari namja tampan namun sialan ini. Dan seringaian terpampang di wajahnya kemudian.

Grak

"AKH! Ya! Nona Cho!"

Siwon sontak melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih menahan tubuh dibelakangnya saat telinganya digigit dengan sedikit keras. Kyuhyun langsung saja melesat kabur dan bergabung dengan Ryeowook yang menghilang sejak tadi. Namja manis itu terlihat sempat mengusap telingan kanannya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya bersama Ryeowook. Terlihat juga Heechul dan Hyukjae yang bergabung kemudian. Keempat namja itu tertawa-tawa menatap Siwon yang masih mengusap telinganya kesal.

"Kau dipermainkan _Ordinal_-mu sendiri, Siwon-ah~"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan disana Hankyung menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Dongahe dan Yesung muncul di sebelahnya kemudian, dengan tawa geli masing-masing.

"Jaejoong-ssi, mau pulang bersama? Kajja!"

Dan keempat namja tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menyeret Jaejoong yang berjalan di samping Yunho di depan mereka. Terkihat Jaejoong yang melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho dengan kasar lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dan ketiga namja lainnya menyusuri trotoar yang masih penuh dengan siswa Spamcos itu. meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat tidak rela melepaskan _Ordinal-_nya. Namun namja bermata musang itu tetap tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berjalan dengan keempat namja yang lain.

"Lihat, kekuatan sang Poros Ordinal itu? Dia merampas Ordinal-ku begitu saja." Ucap Yunho setelah sampai di samping Siwon yang masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat kecil di depannya.

Kelima _Cardinal _itu berdiri berjajar di gerbang Spamcos yang mulai berbias sinar kemerahan matahari yang terbenam.

'_Akan aku lindungi dia dengan seluruh kekuatanku.'_

Semuanya menatap sang poros yang masih menatap lurus ke depan hingga punggung kelima namja itu menghilang di tikungan trotoar.

'_Jangan beritahu Kibum masalah Kyuhyun. Ini hanya diantara kita, Axis.'_

Yunho, Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae mengangguk mendengar kaliamat 'Abstrak' itu. kelima pasang mata itu berkilat terang.

Tap

"Ada yang ingin kalian ceritakan kepadaku, Sunbae-nim?"

Dan, kelima _Cardinal _ itu sontak membalikkan tubuhnya begitu kalimat dingin itu terdengar di belakang mereka.

Disana, namja bertubuh pendek dengan seragam tingkat satu itu menatap mereka dengan seringaiannya.

"Sepertinya kalian menyimpan cerita yang menarik."

_._

_**Para Cardinal sekarang telah mengetahui**_

_**Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki para Ordinal**_

_**Namun, mereka salah mengartikan. Masih ada hal mengerikan yang menanti mereka di depan.**_

_**Kekuatan Ordinal yang terlihat, belum semuanya.**_

_**Disamping kekuatan hebat itu, tersimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan.**_

_**Dan para Cardinal harus mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya.**_

_**Saat High polar menunjukkan kekuatannya, saat itulah kehancuran yang mengerikan menanti mereka.**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up very very very late (ToT). Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sudah menunjukkan kekuatannya. Tinggal Heechul dan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Kekuatan apa yang mereka miliki? Apa maksud perkataan Jaejoong, siapa yang akan memusnahkan mereka semua? Kekuatan mengerikan apa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun? Siapa yang menyapa para Cardinal di akhir cerita?**_

_**Wait next Chapter ;)**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	7. Chapter 7

'_Siapa dia?'_

Jung Yunho melayangkan pandangan bertanya kepada namja yang masih duduk bergeming di belakangnya. Namja tampan yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela itu teralihkan perhatiannya saat sesuatu terlihat dimatanya.

Awalnya Yunho hanya berniat melamunkan perkataan Kibum saat mereka menghadiri 'undangan'nya itu. Masalah _Cardinal _dan _Ordinal _ini membuatnya pusing. Dan sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain juga terlihat pusing sepertinya. Para _Cardinal _di kelasnya istimewa itu juga terlihat melamun hingga membuat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, dan Hyukjae terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan namja-namja yang biasanya sangat ramai itu. Park Sonsaengnim sedang meninggalkan kelas untuk mengambil biola di ruang musik saat ini, membuat kelas istimewa itu menjadi semakin hening.

Apalagi masalah Poros Cardinal yang tidak memiliki Poros Ordinal.

Yunho kembali memperhatikan Siwon yang duduk tak jauh di bangku sampingnya. Temannya itu hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ia tahu, Poros-nya itu pasti masih belum bisa menerima semua ini.

Ini semua terlalu berat untuk umur mereka yang seharusnya masih berhura-hura menikmati masa remaja, begitu batinnya.

Kembali kepada sesuatu jauh di bawah sana, Yunho memperhatikan seseorang―yang lebih tepatnya seorang siswa Spamcos, karena namja itu memakai seragam sekolah Spamcos―yang duduk di bangku taman di sisi lapangan yang terlihat jelas dari jendela tempat Yunho duduk saat ini. Yunho tidak mengenal namja itu, namun namja itu menatap tepat kearahnya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa dilihat matanya yang setajam musang. Atau jangan-jangan namja yang masih duduk diam di bangku taman itu menatap kearah―

'_Jangan lihat matanya.'_

Yunho tahu benar pemilik suara dingin dan pendek yang baru saja terdengar di dalam kepalanya itu. Namja bersorot musang itu sudah akan bergerak untuk menoleh ke arah belakangnya sebulum―

'_Tetap di tempatmu, Yunho.'_

Jaejoong kembali memperingatkan _Cardinal_-nya untuk tidak bergerak di tempatnya. _Doe eyes-_nya masih menatap sosok siswa dibawah sana. Namja yang masih duduk di bawah kerindangan taman Spamcos itu kini mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk tepat ke arah jendela kelas istimewa ini.

'_Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia menunjukmu?'_

'_Tidak―' _balas Jaejoong mulai bergerak dari kursinya lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar bangkunya, _'―Dia sedang menandai tempat kita.'_

'_Apa?'_

"Jae-jaejoong-ssi? Apa yang―"

"Ikut aku!"

Dan Yunho hanya bisa menyaksikan Jaejoong yang menarik Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Namja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak hal rumit yang disembunyikan Jaejoong. Dan, sorot musang itu sukses melebar saat melihat kursi taman yang tadi berpenghuni itu, kini kosong.

"Jaejoong-ssi, jangan berbuat kasar―"

"Diamlah."

Jaejoong segera menarik Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sesaat setelah Hankyung kembali duduk di tempatnya. Yunho yang mulai merasa khawatir, kini ikut menyusul _Ordinal_-nya itu keluar kelas.

"Jaejoong-ssi, mengapa kau membawaku keluar?!" seru Kyuhyun saat tangannya masih diseret dengan sedikit paksa oleh namja cantik di belakangnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ah." sahut Yunho yang sudah tiba disamping Kyuhyun yang masih berontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah~"

"Tapi sebentar lagi, Guru Park akan datang dan jika kita keluar kelas, Yunho Hyung. Kita akan―"

Bruk

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak membelalakkan matanya saat tubuh Kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh sesuatu tak terlihat dan dalam sekejab mata sudah berpindah di dalam rengkuhan namja asing yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" sergah Yunho sambil berusaha mendekat dan merampas tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu dari namja di depannya. "Berikan dia padaku!"

Yunho menatap tajam iris hitam namja di depannya yang hanya menyeringai mendengar kalimatnya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bertemu salah satu _Cardinal_ disini, sang Utara."

Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di sudut tangga hanya menggigit bibirnya saat iris hitam pekat itu menatapnya. Yunho yang masih memproses apa yang terjadi hanya menatap namja asing yang masih berdiri di depannya itu dengan sorot bingung.

"Apa dia _Cardinal_-mu, Jaejoong-ah? Mengejutkan sekali~"

'_Siapa dia, Jae?'_

Yunho kini menatap Ordinal-nya yang masih menunduk di tempatnya. Namja cantik itu terlihat bergetar di tempatnya.

'_D-dia―'_

"Dan siapa pula namja ini? Mengapa kau membawanya dari kelas seperti sedang menghindariku, Jaejoong?" lanjut namja asing tadi kini mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam di pelukannya, "Dia manis dan hmmm… Aku suka aroma tubuhnya~"

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, brengsek!" seru Yunho masih dalam taraf suara yang pelan saat namja asing itu mulai menghirup daerah sekitar leher Kyuhyun. Iris musangnya berkilat terang sesaat sebelum tubuhnya bergerak menerjang namja di depannya. Namun namja itu berhasil berkelit dengan cepat menghadapi serangan Yunho.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa mencium sesuatu yang istimewa di tubuh ini."

"Lepaskan dia."

Kali ini Jaejoong yang berbicara. Namja asing berseragam Spamcos itu kembali tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh namja manis ini. Siapa namanya―"

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

'_YUNHO!'_

Yunho paham makna panggilan itu. Ketika rasa sakit kembali memenuhi kepalanya, namja bersorot musang itu segera mencekal tangan namja yang kini mulai memeriksa _name-tag _Kyuhyun dan berniat akan membacanya.

"Kembalikan dia padaku!"

Iris setajam musang itu berkilat terang, sedangkan namja asing di depannya hanya menyeringai.

"Baiklah~" ucap namja asing itu sambil menyerahkan tubuh lemas di dalam dekapannya, "Kita lihat siapa yang akan datang sambil kesakitan saat ini."

'_CEPAT AMBIL KYUHYUN―'_

BRUK

Yunho sudah akan menangkap tubuh lemas itu sebelum tubuh itu di dorong begitu saja dari bibir tangga. Jaejoong menatap tubuh yang jatuh menyusuri tangga itu dengan gerakan cepat dan suara berdebam yang mengerikan. Yunho sudah akan menyerang namja asing itu, namun saat ia sudah akan menggunakan kekuatannya, namja itu tidak ada.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa ambruk di lantai tepi tangga itu saat Yunho bergerak secepat kilat menuju Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sampai di dasar tangga lantai 2.

'_BERSIHKAN YANG KOTOR! BERSIHKAN YANG BERDOSA! BERSIHKAN SEMUA YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!'_

'_Perang ini hampir dimulai.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

**Chapter 6: THE MELODY OF FUR ELISE**

**Genre: ****Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, School-life**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**Summary:**

**Kekuatan matahari ada di tangan mereka. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejatilah yang menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mereka miliki nantinya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Pagi hari belum pernah sedingin ini. Angin musim gugur yang dingin sudah mulai berhembus di ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Membuat suasana pagi yang biasanya sangat panas, kini mulai dingin. Bahkan beberapa warga Negara yang terkenal dengan _Hallyu Wave-_nya itu lebih memilih bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya daripada memulai kegiatan pagi mereka.

"Emmmh~ Dingiiiin~"

Sama hal-nya dengan siswa baru yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah elit beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Seharusnya dirinya masih duduk di bangku tingkat tiga _Middle School_. Namun salahkan saja otak cerdasnya yang membuatnya dapat melompati kelas dua dan langsung masuk jalur _Akselerasi _ke kelas tiga tahun lalu. Jadilah tahun ini ia lulus bersama _Sunbae-sunbae_-nya di kelas tiga dan berhasil lolos ujian saringan masuk _Spamcos High School _dengan nilai tertinggi.

Cho Kyuhyun memeluk selimut yang ia gapai di samping tubuhnya erat-erat. Kedua matanya masih enggan terbuka. Namja manis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi meringkuk menyamping dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, kecuali kepala.

Berkas-berkas cahaya itu berhasil menembus kelopak matanya yang terpejam, membuatnya menggeliat sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Namja manis itu kemudian menyingkirkan selimut di tubuhnya dengan kakinya sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terpejam.

Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru bagun tidur.

"Hihihihihi~"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya begitu suara kikikan pelan itu terdengar di telinganya. Namja manis itu melepaskan kedua tangan yang masih mengusap matanya untuk melihat siapa yang terkikik di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Selamat Pagi, Nona Cho~"

Deg

Kyuhyun segera membuka lebar kedua matanya yang tadi masih setengah terbuka. Dan kedua iris sewarna lelehan caramel itu sukses hampir melompat keluar melihat siapa yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"C-CH-CHOI S-SI-SIWON?! SE-SEDANG A-APA KAU DISINIII?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil bangun dengan kecepatan luar biasa dari posisi tidurnya lalu menunjuk namja yang masih bertahan dengan kikikannya itu.

Choi Siwon tersenyum simpul sambil menopang kepalanya yang tadi terbaring di atas bantal bergambar _Pikachu _itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk bantal kosong yang tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring.

"Ssstt! Kemari, tidurlah lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi, _My Sleeping Beauty~"_

Kyuhyun yang masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya menatap bingung sosok di depannya.

"Aku pasti mimpi buruk! Ya, benar mimpi buruk. Saat aku bangun, semua ini akan hilang. Ayo bangun, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah karena dingin.

Siwon kembali tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol namja manis di depannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah bangun, Nona Cho. Sambutlah dunia indahmu ini~" ucap Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sedang berusaha mencubit tangannya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan kegiatan 'cubit-cubitan'nya. Kedua iris coklat bulat itu menatap horror ke arah Siwon yang masih berbaring santai di ranjangnya. "Tapi mengapa kau tidak menghilang?"

"Kau mau aku menghilang?"

Kyuhyun spontan mengangguk dan sesaat kemudian tawa keras Siwon memenuhi kamar yang lumayan luas itu, membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ja-jadi, aku tidak sedang mimpi buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bodoh. Siwon di depannya menggeleng masih menahan tawa. "AAANDWAEEEE! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK? SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU DISINI? DAN DIMANA SUNGMIN HYUUUUUNG?!"

Kali ini namja manis itu seakan meledak. Wajahnya sukses merah padam setelah sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. Siwon di depannya malah semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah menggemaskan di depannya.

Bruk

Satu bantal berbentuk kepala _Pikachu _mendarat di depan wajah Siwon hingga menghentikan tawanya. Beberapa bantal lain menyusul menjatuhi wajah dan tubuhnya kemudian.

"Pergilah! Kau penyusup, Choi Siwon! Pergii! Sungmin Hyung! Sungmin Hyuuuung!"

"Nona Cho~ Dengarkan aku." Siwon sudah kewalahan dengan bantal-bantal yang dilempar terus-menerus kearahnya, sementara Kyuhyun masih mengomel di depannya.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidur, hah?! Dasar―

Sret

Bruk

Kyuhyun tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu tubuhnya ditarik dan dihempaskan ke ranjangnya dengan begitu cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya sudah diperangkap dibawah tubuh tegap yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya itu. Sepasang iris coklat karamelnya membulat saat kedua tangannya di perangkap dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang―"

"Sssst!" ucap Siwon sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kepada namja yang masih menatapnya horror di bawahnya itu, "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu jika kau terus bertanya tanpa henti, Nona Cho?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup saat suara berat itu sampai di telinganya. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini, jangan lupa degub jantungnya yang seakan bisa terdengar dari radius 100 meter itu.

"Wo-wonnie Hyung―"

"Pertama, aku berniat menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah. Lalu saat akan masuk ke rumahmu, Sungmin Hyung menyuruhku untuk langsung saja membangunkanmu karena dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kedua, aku berniat membangunkanmu, tapi aku tidak tega. Jadilah aku hanya memandangimu sambil menunggu kau terbangun. Ketiga, uhmmm… Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Kyuhyun _sweat drop _mendengar penuturan itu. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin meninggalkannya dengan namja menjengkelkan ini?! Begitu batinnya.

"Benarkah kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku saat aku tidur?" ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar semakin lirih di akhir kalimat. Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak. Atau kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam padamu saat ini―"

"ANDWAE!" sahut Kyuhyun segera sambil mendorong tubuh di atasnya agar menyingkir dari atasnya, namun tentu saja dia gagal. "Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, Choi Siwon?!"

Siwon kembali tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal di bawahnya. "Aku tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Choi―"

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, WONNIE HYUNG?!"

"Tapi aku suka dengan posisi kita seperti ini, Nona Cho~"

"AKU YANG TIDAK SUKA, PABBO!"

"Kau tahu bahwa wajahmu itu sangat menggemaskan saat tidur, Nona Cho?"

"Ck! Wonnie Hyung! Menyingkirlah~ Aku harus mandi. Kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

"Ini masih jam 6 pagi, Nona Cho~"

"MANDIKU 2 JAM, TUAN CHOI!"

Ya sudahlah, itulah yang dipikirkan Siwon begitu melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Namja tampan itu beranjak dengan sangat tidak rela dari ranjang setelah memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi gemuk yang memerah itu.

"Ck! Bisakah kau tidak mencium pipiku, Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan _death glare _gratisnya sambil mengusap pipinya kasar. Siwon hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ah, kau benar. _Morning kiss _biasanya dilakukan langsung di bibir. Kemarilah, aku akan―"

Tap tap tap

BLAM

Siwon kembali tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya keras-keras sesaat sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

Entah mengapa Siwon sangat menyukai berbagai ekspresi yang ada di wajah menggemaskan namja manis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan hal ini terjadi lagi. Sesuatu jauh di dalam dirinya terasa begitu damai jika ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon tak tahu apa. Orang bilang itu perasaan suka atau cinta. Namun, istilah itu masih begitu awam di umurnya yang masih belum menginjak dewasa. Entahlah, Siwon juga tidak tahu. Biarlah waktu yang nanti menjawabnya.

Dan tentang _Poros Ordinal, _namja tampan itu kembali menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya bergerak menyusuri kamar yang terkesan rapi namun kekanakan itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa namja polos dan galak itu menanggung sebuah gelar besar, sebagai Pemimpin dan pusat mata angin pendukung. Kata-kata Jaejoong masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

'_Aku masih belum melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam dirinya.'_

Siwon bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seiring langkahnya menuju meja belajar yang dipenuhi ornament game itu. Meja itu rapi sekali. Semua benda diletakkan dengan teratur di tempatnya masing-masing. Beberapa bingkai foto diletakkan secara rapi diatas dan disamping kanan-kiri meja belajar itu. Siwon mengambil salah satu bingkai kecil itu dan senyumnya merekah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terpampang disana sambil tersenyum lebar. Namja manis itu terlihat sedang berpose di samping sebuah pohon natal dengan dua jarinya yang mengacung.

"Kau manis, Nona Cho. Apa benar kau menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan di balik wajah manismu ini, hmm?"

Siwon kembali bermonolog sambil menatap foto di depannya. Bingkai-bingkai yang lain juga berisi foto Kyuhyun dengan berbagai gaya dan tempat. Ada juga foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kebanyakan memang foto mereka berdua dan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, perhatian teralih pada sebuah buku diary kecil berwarna biru di atas tumpukan buku-buku yang Siwon tak mau tau itu buku apa. Tangannya kemudian meraih diary itu dan berniat membukanya, namun buku kecil itu terkunci.

Klik

Dengan mudah, kunci itu terbuka sesaat setelah kilatan terang itu terpantul dari iris kelam Siwon. Tangan besar itu membuka cover buku dan sukses terkikik setelahnya.

_**CHO KYUHYUN'S DIARY**_

_**SIAPAPUN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBACA BUKU INI. KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUKA DAN MENEMUKAN KUNCINYA KARENA AKU SELALU MELETAKKANNYA DI BAWAH BANTALKU!**_

Peringatan macam apa ini? batin Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menulis peringatan ini jika seseorang sudah berhasil membuka kuncinya? Lagipula, apa itu? Namja manis itu dengan gamblangnya memberitahu letak kunci diary-nya sendiri!

"Lama-lama aku ingin memakanmu, Nona Cho~" Gumam Siwon sambil membuka halaman pertama diary konyol itu.

_**20/05**_

_**Yeay! Final Exam-nya tidak terlalu sulit. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya, walaupun ada beberapa yang harus menebak. Kurasa Sungmin Hyung harus mentraktirku, kekeke. Ah! Andwae! Aku akan minta dongeng yang lebih panjang dari Sungmin Hyung saja nanti malam. (LOCK)**_

Siwon kembali tersenyum membaca tulisan rapi di atas kertas itu. Sepertinya tulisan pertama itu ditulis setelah ujian akhir di _Middle School _Kyuhyun, begitu pikirnya. Namja tampan itu kembali membuka halaman secara acak.

_**04/06**_

_**Aish! Hari ini hujan deras. Aku takut listrik akan padam lagi. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin Hyung lebih takut, kekeke. Tak apa! Yang penting, Sungmin Hyung tidak lupa dengan dongengnya, wkwkwk (LOCK)**_

_**07/06**_

_**Hiks. Sungmin Hyung lupa dongeng sebelum tidurnya hari ini. Aku membencimu, Minne Hyung! (LOCK)**_

"Berapa umurmu sebenarnya, Nona Cho? Mengapa kau masih butuh dongeng sebelum tidur? Ckckck!"

Siwon kembali bermonolog sambil menutup diary kecil itu dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Namja tampan itu kembali akan menyusuri kamar itu lagi, namun suara shower yang sudah tidak terdengar di kamar mandi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Siwon berjalan ke arah ranjang dan dengan sekali gerakan tangannya, ranjang yang tadinya berantakan karena 'pergulatan' mereka itu kini rapi seketika.

Blam

Pintu kamar itu tertutup saat tubuh Siwon sudah tidak terlihat dibaliknya. Namja tampan itu tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terjatuh dari sela-sela diary yang tadi dibacanya. Kertas kecil itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai lalu sedikit tertiup angin dan bergeser ke bawah ranjang.

_**07/05**_

_**SUNGMIN HYUNG BOHONG! Aku tahu dia sedang berbohong! Suatu saat aku akan mengetahuinya, Minnie Hyung! (LOCK)**_

_Wonkyu_

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi beberapa menit kemudian. Begitu kaki-kaki jenjangnya mencapai ruang tengah rumahnya, namja manis itu memutar matanya malas saat melihat Siwon yang sedang tiduran di sofa depan TV dengan PSP hitam miliknya di tangan namja menjengkelkan itu.

Pukul 06.15. Masih satu jam lebih bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

"Nona Cho, aku lapar~ Buatkan sarapan untukku, _please~_" ucap Siwon dengan nada malas masih fokus dengan permainan di kotak hitam dalam genggamannya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas keras dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tak jauh dari ruang TV dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan gumaman tak jelas. Namja manis itu menaruh ransel dan jas-nya sembarangan begitu ia sampai di dapur minimalis itu. Sungmin memang sering memasak saat akhir pekan atau ketiga libur bekerja. Hyung berwajah kelinci-nya itu memang tidak terlalu ahli dalam memasak, namun rasa masakan Sungmin selalu cocok di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat catatan kecil yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Disana, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa sarapan untuknya sudah siap di meja makan, ia tinggal menghangatkannya. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja makan kecil itu dan menemukan dua piring _Sandwich_ disana bersama dengan segelas susu dan sebuah gelas lain yang sudah kosong. Mungkin Sungmin begitu terburu-buru hingga hanya sarapan dengan meminum susunya tanpa menyentuh _Sandwich_-nya.

Trang! Trang!

Suara _backsounds _game itu terdengar dari ruang tengahnya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang sambil membawa gelas kosong ke tempat cuci piring.

"Awas saja jika dia mengacaukan level game-game-ku!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memutar kran air dan sedikit melipat lengan kemeja putihnya.

Namja manis itu mulai mencuci gelas kosong itu, lalu menuangkan susu bubuk yang baru ke dalam gelas kosong.

Grep

"Kau sedang membuat apa untuk sarapanku, Nona Cho~"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Woonie Hyung!"

Serbuk susu itu hampir saja melenceng tertuang ke samping gelas saat lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman, Siwon malah tersenyum sambil menumpukan dagunya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis yang masih sibuk menuang susu itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan, Pabbo!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Bukankah ini yang biasanya dilakukan suami kepada istrinya saat menyiapkan sarapan pagi?" sahut Siwon santai masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU, CHOI SIWON!"

"Kau akan menjadi istriku suatu saat nanti, Nona Cho~"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan masih menumpukan dagunya di bahu yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mencoba melepaskan diri, kini hanya bisa pasrah sambil menuangkan air hangat ke dalam gelas susunya.

"Aku tidak suka susu yang terlalu manis, Nona Cho. Pastikan dulu dengan mencicipinya."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar kalimat menjengkelkan di belakangnya. Mau tidak mau, namja manis itu meminum sedikit susu buatannya. Siwon hanya memperhatikan dengan diam di belakangnya.

"Ini tidak terlalu manis." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bibirnya yang terkena nosa susu, "Sekarang minggir! Aku mau menaruh susu ini di meja makan!"

Siwon melepaskan tangannya saat suara galak itu kembali terdengar. Namun namja tampan itu hanya melepaskannya sekilas, dan begitu tubuh Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menuju meja makan, Siwon kembali memerangkap tubuh itu di depan meja dapur. Gerakan cepat itu membuat gelas susu yang sejak tadi dipegang Kyuhyun meluncur jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Gelasnya―"

Cup

Tepat beberapa millimeter sebelum gelas itu menyentuh lantai, benda itu kembali melayang ke tangan Siwon bersamaan dengan diraihnya bibir merah muda yang selalu menggodanya itu. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih terlalu terkejut, hanya membeku di tempatnya saat ciuman ketiganya kembali dicuri oleh orang yang sama.

"Hmm… rasanya manis. Susu yang tersisa di bibirmu ini terlalu banyak gula, Nona Cho~" ucap Siwon ketika tautan kedua bibir itu terlepas. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik menatapnya sementara Siwon masih menatapnya tanpa dosa. "Tapi aku suka rasa manisnya, boleh aku mencicipinya lagi?"

Pisau mana pisau?! Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengutuk senyum menjengkelkan namja 'jelek' di depannya itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Kalian tahu melodi terkenal berjudul Fur Elise?"

"Ah! Aku tahu, Saem. Bukankah itu melodi yang biasanya ada di dalam kotak musik?"

Park Yoochun tersenyum sambil menatap salah satu muridnya yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Guru muda itu memberikan jentikan jarinya sebagai apresiasi.

"Benar, Ryewook-ah. Melodi ini memang biasanya digunakan di kotak musik. Sangat unik dan terkenal." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan mengelilingi kelas kecil itu. Tangannya sesekali mengetuk meja Yesung sedikit keras saat namja berkepala besar yang duduk di deretan belakang itu terlihat masih terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya.

"Yesung-ah, bisakah kau sebutkan keistimewaan Fur Elise yang lain?"

Yesung membuka matanya yang masih berat dan menatap guru musiknya dengan tatapan malas. Namja berkepala besar itu mengangkat bahunya asal.

"Uhm, mungkin melodi itu diciptakan untuk seseorang bernama Elise atau siapalah aku tidak tahu, Saem~"

Beberapa kikikan terdengar kemudian. Yang paling keras berasal dari Donghae dan Hyukjae yang duduk di deretan tengah. Yesung menatap kedua temannya itu dengan sorot tidak suka.

"Jawabanmu memang asal, Yesung-ah! Tapi itu memang benar, lagu ini diciptakan untuk seseorang yang diduga bernama Elise. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat para ahli."

"Saem, siapa yang menciptakan melodi Fur Elise?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hei, Donghae-ah! Kau tidak ingat bahwa aku yang menciptakannya kemarin malam?" sahut Siwon yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan ringan di kepalanya oleh penggaris plastic Yoochun yang berjalan di samping bangkunya. Dongahe menatapnya iba dengan seringaiannya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya hanya menahan tawa sebisanya.

"Kalian semua ini Pabbo atau apa?" sahut Heechul sambil berdiri dai kursinya dengan bangga. Yang lain menatapnya aneh. Bahkan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menatap keluar jendela kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja yang terkesan cantik itu. "Tentu saja Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

"Oooooh~"

Suara koor itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Heechul hanya menatap teman-temannya itu dengan sorot bangga. Donghae dan Hyukjae kembali berdiskusi mengenai Mozart, Siwon hanya berdecih pelan sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Fur Elise atau yang dulu sempat dikenal dengan Bagatelle in A minor adalah lagu klasik yang sudah ada sejak 1700 tahun yang lalu. Original versi piano ini ditulis dan diperkenalkan pertama kali ke dunia oleh penciptanya yang terkenal, Ludwig van Beethoven, dan bukan W. A. Mozart."

Semua perhatian kini tertuju kepada namja yang sejak tadi terdiam di tempat duduk deretan depan. Hankyung hanya menatap remeh kepada namja yang kini melotot di samping bangkunya.

"Yah, sepertinya jawabanmu sudah dibenarkan oleh Hankyung, Heechul-ah. Haha!" ucap Yoochun sambil sedikit menahan tawanya melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah.

Tawa keras membahana di kelas itu kemudian, membuat Heechul menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja karena malu. Hankyung hanya menggeleng sebentar melihat kelakuan namja cantik itu.

"Mengapa Hankyung _sunbae _ bisa mengetahui hal sedetail itu? Dia pintar sekali~" bisik Kyuhyun ke arah Ryeowook yang hanya mengangguk menatap Hankyung.

"Kalian tahu? Hankyung itu suka memasukkan buku-buka tebalnya ke dalam blender lalu meminumnya ketika sudah menjadi jus." Sahut Yunho yang duduk tak jauh di samping bangku Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Namja itu mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum jahil, membuat dua siswa tingkat pertama itu tertawa.

"Hei, Nona Cho, aku juga tidak kalah pintar dengan Hankyung Hyung itu!" sahut Siwon sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kau mau lihat?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas, sedangkan Ryeowook dan Yunho mulai membuat gerakan dengan tangannya untuk memilih tidak ikut campur dengan urusan dua orang itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" sahut Kyuhyun galak. Sepertinya namja manis itu masih marah karena perlakuan Siwon yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati tadi pagi.

Siwon hanya menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Saem, Aku juga tahu banyak tentang musisi yang namanya susah itu?" ucap Siwon yang langsung menarik perhatian Yoochun, semua yang ada disana juga menatapnya aneh sambil terkikik. "Berikan pertanyaan yang susah kepadaku!"

"Kau tumben sekali, Siwon-ah." sahut Yoochun sambil mendekat ke meja Siwon. Hankyung dan Heechul yang ada di bangku deretan depan sampai berbalik menghadap belakang.

'_Ck! Menjawab pertanyaan apanya? Bahkan kau tidak mengingat nama Beethoven sendiri, Siwon!'_

Siwon menyeringai menatap Yunho yang duduk tak jauh disampingnya. Namja bermata musang itu menatapnya dengan mata berputar.

"Menyambung dari jawaban Yesung tadi, siapa Elise yang dimaksudkan Beethoven?"

'_Mati kau, Choi Siwon!'_

'_Kau terlalu berani, Siwon-ah~'_

Siwon tersenyum sekilas mendengar beberapa suara yang terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Para _Cardinal _disana menatapnya remeh. Dan yang menurutnya adalah para _Ordinal_, hanya menggeleng sambil menatapnya kasihan.

Ck! Apa mereka lupa, anugerah istimewa yang diberikan hanya untuk sang Poros Cardinal? Kekuatan membaca pikiran.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Elise." Jawab Siwon yang membuat semua mata disana menatapnya, "Elise adalah kekeliruan. Seharusnya melodi itu berjudul Fur Therese, di dasarkan kepada seorang wanita bernama Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu Dezza. Tulisan tangan Beethoven membuat semua orang susah membaca judul melodi itu."

"Kau luar biasa, Siwon." puji Yoochun sambil memberikan _applause._ Semua yang ada disana hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat senyum Siwon. Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'_Dasar tukang pamer!'_

'_Aku tahu kekuatanmu, brengsek~'_

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dan namja tampan itu memberikan _Wink_-nya kepada Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaanku sendiri, Siwon-ah. Darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

Deg

Tujuh pasang mata itu terhenyak mendengar kalimat guru musik mereka. Mereka kira Yoochun memberikan pertanyaan yang ia sudah tahu jawabannya, lalu Siwon akan dengan mudah membaca pikiran guru itu dan menjawabnya persis dengan jawaban yang diinginkan sang guru. Tapi―

"Tentu saja, aku belajar semalam, Sonsaengnim."

Yoochun tersenyum lagi sambil berjalan menuju depan kelas. Guru muda itu menatap semua murid 'istimewa'nya dengan senyumnya.

"Belajar musik itu menyenangkan. Kalian bisa mempelajarinya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Jika kalian menganggap musik itu indah, maka musik akan mengindahkan kalian." Ucap Yoochun sambil mondar-mandir di depan kelas. Kesepuluh pasang mata itu menatapnya tenang. "Musik itu menyenangkan, seperti perasaan ketika kita bertemu dengan teman baru."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja berwajah ikan itu tersenyum kecil lalu menatap semua temannya yang masih serius memperhatikan sang guru.

"Musik itu menggelikan, seperti sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu saat melihat orang yang kalian sukai diam-diam."

Hankyung menolehkan pandangannya begitu merasa ada yang menatapnya dengan intens. Dan namja cina itu tertawa kecil melihat Heechul yang―ia tahu sedang berpura-pura―membaca bukunya dengan wajah memerah. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Heechul hanya memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Musik itu menyatukan perbedaan, seperti api yang bersifat merusak yang akan membutuhkan pemulih berupa angin atau air untuk memadamkannya."

Yesung sedikit terhenyak mendengar penjelasan yang ini. namja berkepala besar itu menatap punggung Ryeowook di depannya. Mungkinkah namja yang berkekuatan menyembuhkan itu adalah _Ordinal_-nya? Bukankah api memang bersifat merusak, dan lawan dari merusak adalah menyembuhkan? Iris kelam Yesung meredup saat Ryeowook diam-diam menatapnya takut-takut. Namja yang sering dijuluki 'aneh' itu tersenyum lembut kemudian, membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Ryeowook.

"Musik itu misterius, seperti rahasia besar yang disimpan rapat-rapat yang selalu membuatmu penasaran."

Yunho mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan diam. Namja bermata musang itu ingin sekali menumpahkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya kepada namja yang masih duduk diam di belakangnya. Tapi ia tahu, sebagai pengusas kekuatan pikiran, Yunho harus pandai-pandai menyembunyikan apapun yang sekiranya berbahaya jika Siwon tahu. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat sepasang mata musang itu menatapnya sendu. Tapi jaejoong sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan percaya kepada siapapun lagi, walau itu termasuk kepada _Cardinal_-nya sendiri.

"Musik itu manis, semanis ciuman pertama yang kalian dapatkan."

"Tapi aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, Saem." Sahut Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga."

"Ya, aku juga."

Heechul dan beberapa suara lain pun ikut terdengar. Suasana kelas itu menjadi ramai, bahkan Yunho dan Hankyung yang tenang sejak tadi, kini mulai ikut berdebat.

Kyuhyun?

Namja manis itu kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Siwon yang melihat tingkah imut itu, hanya terkikik geli lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku sudah! Bahkan 3 kali."

Ucapan santai itu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya tiba-tiba ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya merah padam sempurna. Siwon yang melihatnya semakin menahan tawa. Namun, Kyuhyun sempat menatap wajah menjengkelkan itu sebentar, jika Siwon memang telah berciuman 3 kali, bukankah berarti ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut Siwon juga merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Siwon? Kyuhyunkembali ke posisi duduknya semula saat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Hei, aku bertanya-tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian?" tanya Yoochun yang hanya dibalas tawa tertahan yang lain.

"Dia istriku, Sonsaengnim." Sahut Siwon santai sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang membeku di depannya.

"MWO? SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENIKAH DENGANMU?!"

HAHAHAHA!

Kyuhyun hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika semua orang menertawainya. Bahkan Ryeowook yang biasanya ada di pihaknya, kini malah tertawa paling keras diantara yang lain.

Yoochun mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan suasana kelasnya yang gaduh. Guru muda itu masih tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lucu saat kesal.

"Ada satu lagi sifat musik yang perla kalian tahu―"

TRIIIING

Suara bel pergantian pelajaran itu terdengar. Namun kesepuluh siswa itu masih bergeming di tempatnya memperhatikan sang guru yang juga masih bertahan di posisinya.

"―Musik adalah sebuah keteraturan dari nada-nada yang punya karakteristik dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Namun jika salah satu diantara nada itu rusak, musik akan menjadi kacau dan mengerikan."

_Wonkyu_

Suasana kantin Spamcos saat jam makan siang seperti ini sangat ramai. Walau pembagian makan berlangsung tertib dan lancar, namun suasana tempat makan yang lebih menyerupai café itu ramai dengan berbagai obrolan dan celotehan para siswa disana.

"Hei, bukankah mereka murid-murid kelas special itu?"

"Cih! Kelas special apanya?! Jangan sebut kelas itu sebagai kelas special, itu hanya tambahan. Karena ilmu musik mereka masih sangat kurang dibanding kita semua. Mereka sama saja dengan pecundang."

"Kurasa kau benar, hahahaha!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya begitu mendengar percakapan di belakangnya. Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Heechul yang baru akan memasukkan suapan nasinya, segera menggebrak meja di depannya membuat empat namja yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya menjadi terkejut.

"YA! KAU BILANG APA TADI?!"

Jika saja bukan karena Park Sonsaengnim yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul sebelum jam makan siang untuk mengambil tugas aransemen Fur Elise untuk mereka, pasti mereka tidak akan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama seperti sekarang.

"Kami bilang kalau kalian pecundang apa itu salah?" sahut namja berwajah menyebalkan di belakang mereka dengan muka angkuh.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu. Tidak seharusnya kalian berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang baru kalian kenal." Kali ini Hyukjae yang menyahuti. Namja itu tampak kesal, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

Semua yang ada di kantin itu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada perdebatan kecil itu. Suasana ramai itu berangsur-angsur mereda.

"Kelas itu dibentuk karena kemampuan musik kalian memang dibawah rata-rata dari pada semua siswa lama disini. Jadi tidak salah jika kami menyebut kalian pecun―"

"Ck! Memangnya kalian tahu apa mengenai kemampuan kami, hah?! Bisa saja kemampuan kami yang lebih baik dari kalian!"

Ryeowook berusaha menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap lima namja yang berdiri di depannya itu. Kyuhyun menatap name-tag namja berwajah menjengkelkan itu. Kwon Jiyoung.

"Ow ow ow~ Semua siswa baru disini, memang sama saja. Terlalu percaya diri! Mengapa kalian tidak pindah saja ke sekolah lain, huh?!" kali ini namja bername-tag Seungri yang berbicara.

Sreeet

Jaejoong akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya setelah lama terdiam. Namja cantik itu meletakkan alat makannya dan berniat pergi dari sana. Namun lengannya ditahan oleh namja tinggi bername-tag Kang Daesung hingga membuat nampan yang sedang dibawanya itu terjatuh dan isinya berserakan di lantai kantin.

"Lepaskan."

Daesung menyeringai mendengar kalimat bernada pendek dingin itu. jaejoong berusaha menepis tangan itu namun gagal. Kyuhyun yang melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, segera menepis tangan daesung dari Jaejoong. Namun Jiyoung yang menyadari pergerakan Kyuhyun, segera menyeret lengan namja manis itu dan mendorongnya sedikit keras hingga tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan―

Bruk

"KYUHYUNNIE!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam saat tubuhnya yang disangkanya akan jatuh ke lantai yang keras, kini seperti ditahan. Dan benar saja, kini tubuhnya sedang di topang oleh namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Siwon Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum sekilas kearahnya lalu membantunya berdiri. Yunho, Hankyung, Donghae, dan Yesung terlihat di sampingnya kemudian.

"Waah~ senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi~ Apa kalian sudah mengganti nama genk kalian yang norak itu?"

Kelima namja yang masih berdiri angkuh itu berdecih pelan ketika kalimat Siwon terdengar. Namja tinggi bernama Choi Seunghyun itu mulai berjalan maju lagi.

Yunho berjalan maju dan menepis tangan Daesung yang masih mencengkeram Jaejoong dengan sekali gerakan. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian menarik _Ordinal-_nya itu untuk menjauh dari kelompok yang dikenal dengan nama _Big Bang_ itu.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau yang berkuasa, Choi Siwon!" sahut Seunghyun dengan tatapan tajam kearah Siwon dan yang lain.

"Kalian mencari masalah dengan teman-teman kelas special kami? Berarti kalian juga mencari masalah dengan kami." Yunho menyeringai menatap kelima namja angkuh di depannya. Jaejoong disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Keributan ini sama sekali tidak penting, begitu pikir namja cantik itu.

"Yah~ sebenarnya kami memang ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian." Ucap Jiyoung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan GD itu. "Kami ingin menantang kalian para murid kelas special di konser musik tahunan Spamcos nanti."

"Dengan kemampuan kalian yang masih kurang seperti ini, kami yakin bisa mengalahkan kalian dan memperbaiki nama _Big Bang._"

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Seungri. Sang pemegang kekuatan Barat itu menatap geli kelima namja di depannya.

"Kalian yakin dengan ide konyol kalian itu? Apa nama _big Bang _begitu tercemar setelah kalian kalah dari kami?" ucap Yesung, membuat Donghae terkikik disampingnya.

Kyuhyun bergidik melihat tatapan mematikan dari kesepuluh pasang mata di depannya. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook hanya saling menatap lalu menggeleng, sedangkan Heechul masih saja bertahan dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Kalian boleh saja sombong dengan _skill _basket kalian, tapi jangan harap menandingi kemampua musik, koreo, vocal dan acting yang kami miliki!"

Ucapan Seunghyun membuat kesepuluh siswa kelas special itu menatap namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kalian meragukan kemampuan musik kami?" sahut Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil menatap kelima namja di depannya tak percaya.

"Kalian berpikir kami benar-benar tidak bisa koreografi?" kali ini Hyukjae yang menyahut. Namja penguasa kekuatan waktu itu menyeringai menatap Donghae, Hankyung, dan Yunho yang juga menyeringai menatapnya.

"Dan vocal?" ulang Jaejoong yang kali ini berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Namja cantik itu terlihat menyeringai menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum sekilas menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di samping Siwon.

'_Show them, Poros Cardinal.'_

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat para _Cardinal _dan _Ordinal_ di dalam kepalanya. Namja tampan itu maju selangkah mendekat di depan Seunghyun.

"Kau kira kami tidak bisa berakting? Dan melakukan semua itu?" ucap Siwon masih dengan senyum mautnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

_Wonkyu_

Tap tap tap

Namja itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa saat melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Namja berwajah kelinci itu sedikit berlari dari garasi menuju pintu depan rumah minimalisnya.

"Ck! Sudah malam sekali. Kyuhyun pasti marah kepadaku!"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan menaruh tas dan jas kerjanya di sofa. Setelah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya sebentar, namja itu bergerak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

LHAAP!

Belum sempat Sungmin mengambil gelas kaca di depannya, kegelapan lebih cepat mengambil penglihatannya.

Mati lampu.

Ini terjadi lagi. Hal yang paling ditakutinya terjadi lagi. Namja itu membeku di tempatnya sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk menemukan jalan menuju satu tempat yang terpikir di pikirannya. Kamar Kyuhyun.

Mencoba mengatasi rasa paniknya, Sungmin meraih ponselnya di dalam saku celananya lalu memilih menu senter untuk menerangi jalannya. Langkahnya gemetar menuju pintu kamar bercat putih yang terletak di ujung ruang tengah itu.

"SUNGMIN HYUUUUNG!"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kyu. Ada Hyung disini." Ucapnya lirih dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

PRANG!

Namja berjuluk 'Bunnie' itu hampir melompat di tempatnya saat suara pecahan benda itu terdengar di balik pintu bertuliskan 'KYU'S ROOM' di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hampir keluar.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Cho Kyuhyun. KAU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

PRANG!

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Sungmin memutar kunci kamar dongsaeng-nya itu. namja itu sesekali menutup telinganya saat mendengar barang pecah di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Butir-butir air mata mengalir dari mata Sungmin bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot di depan pintu putih itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus bahagia, Kyu. Kau harus melawan semua itu agar kau bisa bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun~"

_._

_**Segalanya yang tidak diketahui belum tentu tidak berharga**_

_**Segalanya yang tidak dikatakan belum tentu tidak mempunyai kebenaran mutlak**_

_**Segalanya yang tidak terlihat belum tentu tidak mengerikan**_

_**System mata angin seperti musik, tersusun atas mata angin yang mempunyai karakteristik dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda**_

_**Namun, jika salah satunya rusak, melodi yang seharusnya terdengar indah itu akan berubah menjadi kacau dan mengerikan**_

_**Seperti Fur Elise, melodi yang lembut namun penuh dengan misteri yang tak terduga di dalamnya**_

_**Perang itu sudah pasti akan terjadi**_

_**Suatu saat nanti**_

.

.

.

_**Annyeong, my dear Readers**_

_**Another chapter is up. Just enjoy ^^**_

_**Sepertinya Big bangkembali menantang para Cardinal. Tapi sekarang, sudah ada Ordinal yang akan membantu mereka. Sepertinya kata 'bunuh diri' kurang kejam untuk mengapresiasi tekad Big bang. Kita lihat saja.**_

_**Siapa namja asing yang mencelakai Kyuhyun? Apa arti tulisan di diary Kyuhyun? Apa yang akan direncanakan Siwon dkk untuk melawan Big Bang? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di akhir cerita?**_

_**Sabar, semua misteri akan dijawab satu-satu. Jadi ikuti saja alur ceritanya dan pasti ada jawaban yang tidak terduga disana.**_

_**Wait next Chapter ;)**_

_**Saya sudah berusaha update kilat, tapi FF ini jujur lebih membutuhkan pemerasan otak yang lebih. Hehehe**_

_**Tunggu FF saya yang lain, my dear readers #kiss**_

_**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan. XOXO for you all ^3^**_

_**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**_

_**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


End file.
